Titan's Slumber Party
by einstinette
Summary: Anyway, Starfire decides that she wants to throw a sleepover and invites the other titan girls. In the meantime the boys are away. Will both genders learn something that they didn't know before. BB/Rae Rob/Star KF/Jinx Cy/Bee
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The beginning.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I only make them go to sleep overs. J_

**Setting:**

**After the last Titans episode but as if the movie never even happened.**

Raven's POV:

Ugh, I groaned as my eyes opened to the room around me. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was 4:00 pm. There was a bit of light coming through my window. I was just going to lie down for a little longer, but things never go as planned.

There came a beating at my door. "Raven, friend, you must wake up," said Starfire from outside.

I dragged my body out of bed and went to the door. I didn't even try to hide my annoyance. "Why?" I demanded.

"It is today," she said and that explained everything. It. The thing that I have been dreading for the past two weeks. "You must get dressed."

"Fine," I submitted. "I'll be ready soon."

I gathered my blue towel, uniform, and other personals and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully, no one was in there. I was able to enjoy my hot shower without any interruptions. After that, I pulled on my clothes and finished brushing my teeth. My hair was quite a mess.

I had started to let it grow, and it was now down to my shoulder like it had been when I defeated my father. I intend to keep it at this length. Unfortunately, it was sort of annoying to care for. I yanked a brush through it and straightened out the snarls. It was somewhat wavy, and looked nice. I shot myself a small smile in the mirror and gathered my things. I exited the bathroom and deposited my things on my bed.

I wasn't really sure what I wanted to. I could either stay in my room and meditate or go to the common room with my friends. I've been spending a lot more time in my room lately... so, I decided to go and spend time with my friends.

I left my room, closing the door behind me and went into the common room. I stood at the door, looking at my friends doing what they always do. Cyborg and Beast Boy were racing on the game station. And of course, Cyborg was winning as usual. Starfire was in the kitchenette cooking and Robin was talking to her.

I entered and took my usual seat on the couch. I tucked my legs under me and pulled out the leather bound tome that I had been reading last night before I went to bed. I continued to read for a while before I noticed that the game was over and Beast Boy was staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, trying to hide my blush. Beast Boy had changed a lot over the past months. He was taller and more muscular. His face had lost its roundness and now looked like that of a grown man rather than a boy.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "What're you reading?"

I was a bit surprised. Beast Boy never usually cares what I'm reading. That's another thing that's changed. He seems more interested in what I'm doing than he used to. "_Spell Casting and How it Affected both Azarath and Earth."_

"Sounds interesting," he grinned. "And a short title too."

I gave him a small smile. "Somewhat."

He was about to say something else when Starfire flew in front of the screen.

"Awww man, Starfire, I was about to kick some butt," Cyborg complained as he scowled at the world in general.

"You may kick the butt after I make an announcement," She said.

"What is it, Starfire?" Robin asked in concern.

"Tonight is the night of mine and Raven's sleepover," she smiled as I cringed when the guys looked over at me. "You must go to the Titan's West tower."

"Aww man, that's tonight?" Beast Boy groaned.

A few weeks ago Starfire decided that we needed a Titan girl's night. So, she forced Robin to agree to let us host a sleep over here. While we were doing stupid, girly things they would be at the Titan's west tower doing something fun. I had agreed, but it was only because I didn't want Star crying or worse: begging.

"Yes," Starfire screamed. "You must leave soon."

"Duuude," Beast Boy groaned.

"It's only 6:00, Starfire. Maybe we should wait another hour," Robin said.

"Fine," he huffed.

Starfire went back to the kitchen and Robin followed her. Of course, Cyborg had to finish his game while muttering about aliens. Normally, Beast Boy would have turned around and continued his game, but he didn't.

"So, how'd she get you into the whole 'sleep over' thing?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

"Guilt trip," I said honestly.

He chuckled loudly. "I thought so." It's true. No one in their right mind would imagine me participating in a sleep over.

"Don't laugh," I chided. "You have your own sleep over to attend."

Beast Boy's face contorted. "Yeah, at the Titan's west. Should be fun."

"What do guys do at sleep overs anyway?" I asked, a bit of curiosity coloring my normally monotone voice.

"Trade secrets," he said tapping his nose. "What do girls do?"

"Trade secrets," I said as I opened my book back up and began to continue to read. He chuckled as he turned back to the game, because he knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of me.

The next hour or so passed by in a flash. Before I knew it, the sky had darkened and the boys were collecting their bags to go. "Make sure you turn on the security system every night." Cyborg reminded us as he gathered his bags.

"Yes mother," I responded in my monotone.

"And don't get in the T-car," he cautioned. "And-"

Thankfully, his next order was cut off by a voice from the door. "I think we can handle it," Bumble Bee smiled from the doorway. Jinx was standing next to her, grinning.

"Just don't hurt my house or my baby," Cyborg said softer and in a kinder tone.

Bumble Bee strode toward him confidently and put her hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry, Sparky. We can handle this. Now get out of here."

Cyborg grumbled but grabbed his bags and headed out of the door. Beast Boy and Robin followed him out and the door closed behind them. Beast Boy grinned at me and gave a jolly wave. "See ya later," he smiled, and it seemed like he was just talking to me. I smiled back and gave him a wave as my heart went back down to its regular place.

Jinx came farther into the room and we stood in silence with our ears cocked to the garage. We listened to the sound of the T-ships engine starting. As it left, we all breathed a sigh of relief. "Girls night is officially on," Bee said grinning and throwing her hands up in a salute.

"Yay, Friends! How wonderful!" Starfire said gathering us all into a rib-cracking hug.

"Can't breathe," Jinx wheezed.

Star released us with a sheepish smile. "Oh, friends, I am sorry but I am excited."

Star turned to Bumbel Bee and began talking about our activities. That was a conversation that I was not interested in, so I began talking to Jinx. I must admit that when she first came over to our side, I was worried and didn't trust her. But she grew on me. She's the most like me. She's considered somewhat dark, has a somewhat emo or goth style, and has powers based on emotions.

"How have you been, Jinx?" I asked.

"Just wonderful," she droned. Sarcasm, another talent that we share. "What about you?"

"Oh, just looking forward to this sleep over," I lied. She giggled and nodded.

"Oh, I can tell." Of course, who can't tell how excited that I am?

Before I could make another comment, Starfire spoke up. "Friends, I have the list of the sleep over activities for tonight," she announced excitedly. "It shall be most entertaining."

"It's an amazing list, if I do say so myself," Bee laughed.

"So, what's first?" I asked trying to fake enthusiasm. Needless to say, no one was even slightly fooled by my act.

"First is the make-overs," Starfire said. Make-overs? Did I hear that right.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-," I began but was cut off when Jinx wrapped her hand around my mouth. I glared at her.

"If I have to stay here and suffer then so do you," she warned.

"Fine," I grumbled in my monotone, pulling my hood up. "I'll stay. Buf for the record... I won't like it."

"Join the club," Jinx muttered.

"Who wants to go first?" Bumble Bee demanded. Jinx and I looked away from them.

"Fine," Bee said. "It seems like neither of you will go willingly. So, Starfire and I will just do both of you at the same time."

"Ugh," Jinx and I groaned together. Great, this should be fun. Not.

"What a wonderful idea," Starfire gushed. "Sit down, please." Jinx and I sat side by side on the couch while Star and Bee argued over who would do who's face.

"I'll do Raven," Bee said. "I've been dying to do this since we first met."

"Thanks," I mumbled with furrowed eyebrows.

"Not like that. You're beautiful. You just need a little help to reach your full potential." I rolled my eyes. That's a crap answere that people give when they're caught in a lie.

"I will do friend Jinx," Starfire squealed. Jinx gulped nervously. I couldn't blame her. This is horrible and won't end well.

"Close your eyes," Bee and Star ordered. Jinx glanced at me as we closed our eyes and prepared for the torture.

I felt Bee rubbing things on my face and eyes. She did my lashes and put stuff on my lips. I didn't know how I would look afterwards, but the process wasn't as bad as I had thought. I just hope that I don't end up looking like a crazy drag-queen (A/n: no offence.) I know how carried away these two can get.

Their make-overs carried on for about five to ten more minutes. Jinx stiffened a few times next to me, but never enough to really make me worry. Thankfully, the torture was finally over. "You can open your eyes now," Starfire squealed at us both.

I opened my eyes and noticed that my face felt a little heavier than usual. That's to be expected with the make up. "Well, how do you like it?" Starfire demanded. She had obviously forgotten the mirror.

"Um, Starfire, I can't see it," I reminded her as gently as possible.

Starfire's face turned red as she realized her mistake. "Oh, I am sorry Friend Raven. Here you are."

Star pulled the mirror from behind her and held it up so that I could see my face. At first, I was a little worried about how I looked. I didn't really want to look in the mirror, but I didn't want to hurt Star or Bee. So, I took a deep breath and looked down into the mirror. I felt shocked and amazed at the girl that I saw there. She was beautiful and she looked almost nothing like me.

Her eyes were smoky and rimmed in a deep, blue which made her eyes pop. Her lashes were black and long enough to touch her cheeks. Her skin seemed to glitter and sparkle in the light as she moved. Her lips sparkled in a somewhat red gloss that sparkled and smelled like cherries. Her. She was me and it was nearly impossible to believe.

"Wow," Jinx and I said in unison. I hadn't really paid her any attention before now, but then I turned to see how she looked. Starfire had done a really good job on her. Her pink eyes were also a smoky grayish black. Her lashes had been made long and black but her lips were pink and so were her lips.

"So you like it, friends?" Starfire demanded.

"No," I said and felt bad as her face crumbled before my eyes. "I love it. It looks great."

"Agreed," Jinx grinned. "You guys did a great job."

"Thanks," Bee grinned. "This is our area of expertise." Starfire didn't waste time with words. She gripped all three of us in her usual bone crunching hug. Thankfully, she released us before we turned blue.

"I hope the rest of your sleep overs activities are this fun," I said smirking.

"Oh, but they are, Friend Raven," Star squealed. Once again, I glanced at Jinx, wanting to get her opinion. She looked and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll bite," she gritted out. "What's our next 'sleep over activity'?"

Starfire and Bumble Bee glanced at the list that they held in their hands. I could tell that it wasn't good when I saw the evil smirks that lit their faces. I couldn't help but gulp nervously. Bumble bee was still smirking as she read it out loud. "_Truth or Dare!_"

**A/N:**

**Woo-hoo! This is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you guys enjoy it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary.**

**Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	2. Boys, Boys, Boys

Chapter 2

Boys, Boys, Boys

Beast Boy's POV:

Ahhh, this is the life. I'm stretched back in the T-shuttle with my feet on the dash. Yet, I still couldn't help but think about the girls who were still at the tower.

"Hey, dudes?" I called to get my other friends attention.

"No, we're not there yet," Robin said, barely concealing his frustration. Geez, I know that I ask a lot of questions, but I'm not that annoying. Am I? Naaah, couldn't be.

"Not that. I had another question."

"This should be good," Cyborg laughed from his position in the shuttle.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" I asked. The other guys burst out laughing leaving me to try to cover the blush that was spreading across my face.

"Probably painting there toenails or something," Robin shrugged. "Typical girl stuff that Star would like to do."

"Ha, String bean, why don't you ask what you really meant to?" Cyborg grinned mischeviously.

"Uuuum, dude. I did."

"No, he's right," Robin said. "I think you meant to ask another question."

"Like what?"

"Like: What do you think _**Raven **_is doing?" Cyborg sneered while making 'kissy, kissy' sounds.

"No way, man," I lied. "I was just curious."

"Whatever. It's no surprise that you have a thing for her," he chuckled. "In fact, it's only a secret to you and to her."

"He has a point Beast Boy," Robin added. "We're like brothers. You can tell us. Do you like her?" Brothers? Robin sure has changed a lot over the time that we've known him. He used to be a crazy, spikey-haired, work-aholic with no concept of fun or trust. Now he's a crazy, spikey-haired, work-aholic with a sense of fun and trust. Hey, it's progress. Don't knock it.

Thankfully, I was spared from answering because Titans East came into huge T-shaped towers was a lot like ours. Of course, it could never be as awesome, but you have to give them points for trying. Cyborg managed to perfectly land the shuttle on the roof's helipad. We each burst out of our pods holding a duffle bag.

Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were standing on the roof to greet us.

"S'up guys," Speedy said.

"Hi," Aqualad nodded.

And of course Kid Flash had to show that he was the fastest kid in the world. He ran around us about ten times and then stopped right in front of us. "Heeey," he smirked.

"Nice to see you all again," Robin replied in his stuffy tone. Seriously, the guy needs to relax.

"Seriously Robin. You need to chill," Speedy said shaking his head. "And we know just the way to get you to do that."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Aqualad replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Now!" Speedy shouted.

Robin tensed, but at first nothing happened. Then there was a streak of yellow and red and Robin was no longer standing there. Kid flash paused for a moment, but Robin was too dizzy to take advantage of it. Although, if you ask me, I think he just may have liked it when Kid Flash carried him bridal style. Who knows? Just as I was thinking this, Kid Flash took off running into the tower.

"Ummm, what was that?" Cyborg asked somewhere between laughing and being just plain confused.

"Just our way of lightening things up around here," Aqualad smirked. Man, if there's anything that I hate, it's not knowing what's going on. As Raven would say 'I should be used to that by now'.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said with that same grin.

I looked at Cyborg, and he just shrugged. I took this as an acknowledgement and walked into the entrance. Then, I headed right for the common room. You might be wondering how I knew where it was. Well thankfully, Cyborg made this tower into an exact replica of ours. It was supposed to help Titan's east when they came to visit us, but had the advantage of working the other way too.

Cyborg and the others were right behind me. When we finally got to the common room, we saw that Robin was tied to the couch (don't ask how that worked. I'm still trying to figure it out.).

"Is this really necessary?" he asked. In a way, he had a point. Tying him up may have went a little too far.

"Of course," Aqualad shrugged. He was so calm that it made you want to laugh. Of course I didn't though. If Robin caught me laughing then I'd have extra training for a few weeks. No thanks, I'd rather keep my mouth shut.

"Let me go!" Robin grunted as he thrashed around, trying to loosen the ropes. I give Kid Flash props for tying them on. Robin can get almost anything off of him. So, those ropes must be pretty tight.

"We will. If you agree to do something for us," Speedy said with an evil grin.

"What is it?" Our fearless leader submitted in defeat and quit struggling. Well, that's not like him.

"Join in our boy's night out festivities and don't be your normal work aholic self."

"Fine. Just let me go." Kid Flash and Speedy nodded at each other and got on either side of Robin as they started untying the knots. Finally, they got to the last one and he was free.

The first thing that he did was rub his wrists to get the feeling back into them. "Thanks for that guys," he said. Then without warning, Robin punched both of them in the stomach. They doubled over, gasping for air.

"What... was... that for?" they managed to gasp out. Gee, I wonder why he would punch you. And Raven calls me the dumb one. I don't think that I deserve that kind of abuse.

"For tying me up," Robin snarled like a rabid dog. "I agree to join in your festivities, but no more forced bondage."

"Too bad, Robbie. I always pegged you for the type to go for forced bondage," Speedy snickered."I guess I was wrong." I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Who says that innuendos aren't funny? Anyone who does, obviously has no sense of humor.

"Scoore," Aqualad and I chimed in and Cyborg chimed in with his usual "Boo-yah!"

"Childish," Robin sulked.

"Aww poor Robbie," Kid Flash pouted. "Don't worry. You'll get some one day."

Robin didn't say anything. He just turned red and looked away. Cyborg had some sort of pity on him. "So, what are we doing for our boy's night festivities?"

"Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg. What do all boys do at all night events?" Kid Flash answered in a chiding voice.

"I don't know," Cyborg shrugged.

"The only thing that boys really like to do?" Aqualad hinted.

"I have no clue," Cyborg said.

"Talk about girls." Speedy looked at Cyborg like he had lost his mind. His face had a 'duh' look, and Cyborg just shrugged it off. "Sooo, who should we start with?"

No one said anything, but five pairs of eyes spun and looked at me. "What?" I asked feeling very uncomfortable.

Kid Flash just leered at me. "Soooo Beast Boy..."

**A/n:**

** Whoo-hoo! Chapter 2! I hope that it was good. I am a girl but tried to do it in a boy's perspective. Now obviously I don't know how boys really think, but I have been getting help from one of my friends. And apparently boys 'slumber parties' are all about talking about girls. Go figure!**

** I ****hope you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. So the next chapter will get back to the girls.**

** Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	3. The Truth Orbs

Chapter 3

The Truth Orbs

_RECAP:_

_ "Okay, I'll bite," she gritted out. "What's our next 'sleep over activity'?"_

_ Starfire and Bumble Bee glanced at the list that they held in their hands. I could tell that it wasn't good when I saw the evil smirks that lit their faces. I couldn't help but gulp nervously. Bumble bee was still smirking as she read it out loud. __**"Truth or Dare!"**_

**Raven's POV:**

Truth or dare! I felt all of the color in my face drain away. Not only was the game childish, but it was guarenteed to be embarrassing. "No thanks," I groaned, shaking my head.

"Why?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips to show that I was not going to budge on this issue.

**Third Person's POV:**

"Beeecause," Bumble Bee groaned at her friend as she began pacing back and forth. "It's what girls do at sleep overs."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Raven asked in her monotone. Bumble took a deep breath, trying to take her friend's feelings into consideration. She knows how hard it is for Raven to share, but she wishes that Raven would really trust them and let them help her with her situation.

Because, everyone knows that she loves Beastboy. Well, everyone except her. Just as she was thinking this, Bumble Bee was struck by an amazing idea. She smirked to herself, but quickly sobered up. "C'mon, Raven. Please. It'll be fun," Bee begged. This got Starfire and Jinx to beg too. Starfire got on her knees and wrapped her arms around Raven's legs. Jinx just sat there and watched as Raven tried to disentangle herself.

Bee smiled to herself even more as she began to pace more. She walked up and down the common room and finally stopped so that she was leaning against a computer. "Well, I have another idea since Raven won't play truth or dare with us."

"What is it?" she asked desperately.

Bee smirked even more if possible as she leaned back against the computer. Her hand gently touched the keyboard. The others were so engrossed with the thought of a new idea that they didn't notice the gentle blip of a blinking red light. They also didn't notice Bee's second brush of the key that turned the little, flickering light off.

**Raven's POV:**

Hmmm. Another idea. I hope that this one is better, but knowing Bumble Bee, it probably isn't .

"Boy Talk!" She squealed in a pitch that could cause someone to go blind, deaf and dumb at the same time. Then what she said registered with me. Boy talk!

Jinx perked up from where she was sitting on the couch. "Wait! What did you say?" she demanded. It was easy to see that she was no where near as excited as Bee was. Thankfully, I could depend on her to be on my side in situations like this.

"Boy talk," Bee smirked.

"Yay! Friend, Bumble Bee. That sounds most wonderful," Starfire squealed. Ugh, great now we were evenly matched.

"Do we have to?" I demanded, hoping that I could get out of it. Ha, fat chance.

"Of course," Bee nodded.

"What ever happend to free will?" Jinx asked in her monotone.

"You have free will," Bee protested. "You get to choose which one that we do."

"What a choice," she grumbled from next to me and I couldn't help but smirk.

Then, a thought occured to me. "I don't have to pick anything," I smiled.

"Why not, friend Raven?" Star asked.

"I have no 'boys' to talk about, so this whole game would be pointless if it included me."

"Raven, we all know that that's not true," Bee said shaking her head and making her puffs quiver from side to side. "In fact, there are two words that I could say that would shatter the illusions that you've built up around yourself."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," I lied.

Starfire shook her head, warily. "Ooooh Raven."

"Fine," Bee sighed. "If you want to be like that then I'll just say it. Beast Boy."

"What about him?" I asked.

"Don't pretend that you don't like him," she chuckled. "Playing dumb does not suit you, Raven."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," I repeated.

"Suuure," she chuckled.

"She's right, friend Raven. Everyone can see it but the two of you," Starfire chimed in.

"Yes, it is pretty obvious," Jinx chuckled. Hmm, even Jinx had commented. She usually chooses to stay out of things like that. Her joining in meant that it was important or either that she found it funny. It can be hard to tell with a girl like Jinx.

"See, obvious," Bee chuckled. "The ball's in your court, Raven. What do you want to do with it?"

I sat and mulled it over for a moment. "Soooo, who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked in my monotone after realizing that it was better than the alternative.

"Thought you'd see it my way," Bee smirked as Starfire shouted.

"Yaaay!" Starfire shrieked as she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. Thankfully, she remembered and I didn't have to say anything this time. Though, I'm sure that she'll more than make up for it next time.

"Glad you decided to join us," Jinx grinned at me.

"As if I had a choice," I grimaced at the thought. Free will, it was such an imaginary concept. Yet, the fantasy of it fools every person that exists on this world and any other.

"You always had a choice. You just chose the lesser of two evils," she said. This is one of the reasons that I appreciate Jinx. She has a way of saying things that make sense. Sometimes even I need a kick in the pants. Not that I would admit that to anyone especially not Beast Boy.

"Hmmm," Bee mumbled as she paced up and down in front of where we were sitting. "We need a way to tell whether or not someone's telling the truth." As she said this, she was looking directly at me.

"I'm hurt. You don't trust me," I mumbled, poking my lips out into a pout.

"Raven. Of course we trust you,"Starfire said, her green eyes brimming with tears and raw emotion.

"Yeah, it's just your reservations and sneakiness that we don't trust," Jinx chuckled.

"Gee thanks," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome," she smirked.

"Yes, yes, but back to the problem at hand. How are we going to know if you're telling the truth or not?"

We all sat there, racking our brains for a few moments. Then, I realized something. Wow, tonight seemd to be the night for sudden realizations. I chuckled to that thought as I rememebered something relevant.

"I'll be right back," I called as I flew from the room.

**Third Person POV:**

Raven's friends stared at her back as she flew from the room.

"What was that about?" Bumble Bee asked Starfire.

"I do not know. I suppose she will tell us on her return."

"Yeah, if she returns at all," Jinx murmered.

**Meanwhile:**

Raven sped out of the room and into the comfort of her bedroom. For a second, she considered just staying in there, but she knew that her friends would come find her. At the moment, she was undecided. Did it really bother her or was she just pretending?

Her only thought was 'ugh' as she fell backwards unto her bed. She just sat there for a minute before sighing and standing back up. She went over to one of her piles of books. The one that she was looking for wasn't there. "Oh duh!" she said to herself as she went over to the shelf. The book that she was looking for was there. She pulled it down and raced back into the living room.

**The Present:**

"Bout time you came back. I thought that we were going to have to come and drag you out," Bee said with her hands on her hips.

"I was only gone for two minutes," Raven replied calmly.

"Seemed like longer," Bee mumbled. "Anyway, what have you got for us?"

Raven pulled the book from out from behind her back. "A book?" Starfire asked in confusion. "How will that help us?"

"It's not just any book," Jinx piped in. "It's a spell book. An ancient one by the looks of it. What language is it in anyway?"

Raven grinned a bit in spite of herself. She loved to talk trade with an actual professional. "Azarathian with a bit of English translation. I've been working on translating it even more, but it's a long process as you know." And Raven was right. Translating spells was very difficult work. One had to get both the words, tones, and implications correct or a spell to make a plant grow could cause the end of the world or destroy a deminsion.

"Of course. I always hate that part of being a spell caster," Jinx sighed, twirling her fingers in her hair.

"Yes, but it's very rewarding," Raven began. But before they could get deep into the conversation, Bee interrupted.

"Okay it's a spell book, but how will it help us at all?" Bee demanded.

"You want to know the truth. Well, the book of truth is your best bet," Raven explained in her monotone.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Starfire asked in confusion. She hoped that it wouldn't hurt Raven. Ever since she had been inside of Raven's body, she knew how much some spells took out of her. Hopefully, this one wouldn't be too bad, but Raven seemed so confident...

"Well, there's the truth deminsion, but you don't want to go there." Raven said while glancing at Jinx for back up.

"Why not?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Trust me. She's not lying. You don't want to go there," Jinx assured them. The two non-magic practicing girls glanced at each other and shrugged.

"What's another option?" Bee asked, still wondering what was so bad about the truth deminsion.

"The Quod Vivit. It's latin for 'that which animates'," Raven explained. Jinx's eyebrows raised and her posture straightened in a way that conveyed obvious interest.

"Okay, I'll bite. What exactly does it do?" Bee asked.

"It shows a reflection of who you really are. Some say that it's a bit of your soul. Regardless, it'll be able to tell us if you're telling the truth or not."

"So you're going to bring out a piece of our soul and it will tell us whether or not we're telling the truth?" Bee clarified, trying to understand.

"More or less," Raven shrugged.

"Will it hurt much, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, innocently. \

"No, but there will be a... strange feeling," Raven admitted.

Then Bee asked the million dollar question. "Have you ever done this before?"

Raven gulped a bit nervously. "No, I've never attempted it before."

"Why not? Is it dangerous?" Star wondered.

"No, it's not," Jinx spoke up. "It's just a bit... strange to see that inside part of you and know exactly what you're really like. Most people wouldn't want to know."

"True," Bee agreed. "Let's do it." Yes, Bee sounded confident. But in reality, she was a bit nervous about this. She really hoped that Raven knew what she was doing because she did not want to wake up with webbed feet or something.

"Yes, lets," Starfire smiled. "Do you need anything for the working of the spell?"

"No. I really just need for all of you to sit down in a circle with me at the head." The others complied. Raven sat at the head with Jinx next to her. Starfire was on the other side of Raven and Bee was directly in front of Raven.

"No, I request complete silence. There should be no sound except that of your deep breathing. And above all, don't bother me once I start the spell."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all shot Raven a helpful little smile. She returned it before taking a deep breath and losing herself. She quickly dropped herself into the meditative state that she went into to do any spell. She sat there, calling up the words and letting the power flow out of her hands and into the others.

As the force started to flow, then so did the poweful ancient words. "Con este encanto, ponga en evidencia la verdad y revele todas las mentiras." (With this enchantment prove the truth and reveal all lies.)

"Con estas palabras deje la verdad emergen y las mentiras disuelven. (With these words let the truth emerge and the lies dissolve.)

".Ahora emergen las bolas del alma y de la verdad." (Now emerge balls of the soul and of truth.)

"Ahora Haga mi hacer una oferta y demuéstrenos nuestras bebidas espirituosas verdaderas." Now do my bidding and show our true spirits.)

As soon as Raven said the last word, she felt a cold breath push out from her center. It started small but grew as a dark shaped emerged from her and all of the others. It felt like something was forcing its way out of all of them.

Black shapes emerged from all of the girls. These shapes wriggled for a minute before settling into an orb shape that was about the size of a tennis ball.

"It's done," Jinx and Raven said together in a slightly eerie voice. Starfire and Bumble Bee jumped a bit as they looked down at their orbs.

"Hey, why's mine a different color?" Bumble Bee asked as she looked from her bright yellow orb to Starfire's deep purple one.

"They're reflective of your emotional centers or spirits," Raven explained. "It would be very strange if yours was the same color."

"That makes sense," Bee said picking up her yellow orb. "I guess it represents my bubbly personality not to mention my favorite color."

"Yes," Raven nodded.

"Mine is also representative of my favorite color. Besides, I think it shines with kindness," Starfire said as she cradled her purple spirit orb in her hand.

"I agree," Bee smiled. "That sounds just like you."

"True," Jinx murmered as she looked at her dark purplish-blue orb with a sparkling red center.. "I suppose that would make my dark purplish-blue orb representative of my dark nature. The sparkling center is probably something to do with my passionate and loving nature."

"More or less," Bee said. "Though, you're definitely not dark. No, I think it has to do with your nonconformist nature."

"Well, I guess that's better. Thank you," Jinx smiled weakly.

"You're welcome." At that point, they realized that Raven had been uncharactalitally quiet. No one had noticed that Raven had whipped her orb behind her back and was practically sitting on it. Another thing that they didn't know was that the orbs practically had a mind of their own and the one that belonged to Raven was struggling to be free.

"Friend Raven, what about your sphere? What does it look like?" Starfire asked her friend. She was a bit worried by the troubled expression on Raven's face, but knew that whatever it was wasn't that bad. Or couldn't be that bad. Of course, she had no idea.

At the sound of Starfire's voice, the sphere started straining even harder. Raven was using almost all of her strength to keep it in her hands. "Ummm, nothing," Raven lied. The others all raised their eyebrows. Raven is known for her articulate answer. And yes the answer somewhat went with the question but not in the usual 'Raven-ish' response.

"What's wrong with it?" Jinx asked cutting to the point.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Raven lied, despereatley trying to hold on to the small ball.

"Then why won't you let us see it?" Bee demanded.

"Excuse me for not parading it around Jump City," Raven said sarcastically.

"Stop being a baby," Bumbled Bee griped. "Just show it to us. You know that we won't judge you." Raven's face softened a bit. But it wasn't their judgement that she was worried about. No, it was more of thier laughter that she didn't want to hear.

"No, thanks. I think I'll pass."

"Fine, but if you don't show us, then we'll have to force it out of you," Jinx threatened.

Raven couldn't help but giggle. "I'd like to see you guys try." The other girls grinned at each other and took it as a challenge. They took the time to wink at each other before diving at Raven. So, Raven had about a split second to realize what was about to happen. In that time, she managed to lie down on her stomach and keep a grip on the still struggling ball.

The others gathered around her and started tickling her merciliessly. Laughs and giggled forced their way out of Raven's mouth in a way that would shock anyone who heard them. "S...stop!" She managed to gasp out as she giggled.

"Show us the orb first," Jinx demanded.

"N..never!" Raven giggled. They all looked at Raven and admired her strength. Most of them would have long since given up. However, the demon hybrid was made of sterner stuff and managed to hold on.

All of her friends thought that Raven was being fiercly strong, but in reality she was almost ready to give up. The feeling on her bladder was more than enough to get her to give in. All of a sudden, all of the fingers were removed. Just as she was sitting up, her friends jumped on her and began the tickling again.

This time Raven was caught by surprised and her hands loosened. This allowed the sphere to fly up to where it had wanted to be. The others immediatley stopped. At first, they weren't looking at the orb. They were more concerned with the fact that they had actually gotten the best of Raven. The same Raven that was now scowling at the floor wondering why she had even bothered.

They continued staring at their sulking friend until a small whirring sound pulled their attention to up above their heads. They all glanced up and their mouths opened up in shock.

"Oh... my... gosh!" the three of them said together as they examined the essence of Raven and her spirit. Raven's spirit. It was... shocking. One would have expected it to be blue or some other dark color, but that one would have been wrong. Her orb was a glossy, bright pink that smelled faintly of lilacs and other sweet flavors.

"It's pink!" Jinx gasped. Raven sat up from where she was on the ground and began biting her lips nervously.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming," Bee said reflectively as she looked at the orb. It seemed to sense her attention and began to gently purr.

"Friend Raven, why is your spirit pink?"

"Ugh, whatever I did: I'm sorry," Raven grunted to every cosmic force that she could think of. Needless to say, none of those forced seemed to be listening.

"Chill, Raven. It's not that big of a deal," Bee said laying a hand on her friends shoulder and trying to soothe her.

"Of course not," Raven sighed deeply. She knew that it was silly to be upset, but letting someone see your deepest spirit was hard enough. And when you were dark and your spirit was pink... well it got a little embarrassing. And there's nothing that Raven hates more than being embarrassed.

"I know you don't really want to talk about it," Star said laying her hand on Raven's other shoulder. "But we would like to know why it's pink if it's not too much to talk about."

"I would have thought that it was obvious," Jinx said. It may have seemed rude, but Jinx was just trying to take some of the embarrassment off of her friend. "What you think you see on Raven is an act. On the inside, she's sweet, caring, and.. well a softie. She comes across as dark, but is really not."

"So, you're basically saying that Raven is all soft and squishy on the inside. Like a marshmallow?" Bee asked trying to understand.

"More or less... yes," Jinx admitted. "Though it's a bit more interesting than that."

"Ooooh, friend Raven. How wonderful!" Star cheered as she grabbed Raven up into a hug.

Raven's eyes started to glow with black fire. It wasn't angry. No, it was just a warning. "Starfire..."

"Oops, sorry." Starfire said putting her down gently.

"So... it's true then?" Bee asked again, never the type to let things go.

Raven sighed deeply. She had known that one day people would see the real her, but that doesn't mean that she didn't miss her bad girl image. Well, at least Beast Boy wasn't here to see this. "Yes it is. My insides are warm and kind. I'm also rather happy which caused my orb to be pink."

"But you hate pink," Starfire reminded her, thinking of the dress that she had bought Raven for her last birthday.

"Yes, I do," Raven lied. As soon as the words left her mouth, her orb started a loud keening yell from its position over her head. Then, it started to spin in small circles as it changed from bright pink to a dingy, blue.

"What does that mean?" Bee demanded.

Jinx smiled to herself. She was slightly glad to be one of the two who knew what was really going on. "Dear Raven just lied to us."

"Are you serious?" Bee asked again.

"Yes, that's what these orbs do. They show us the truth, and react very negatively to lies," Jinx explained. "So, you hate pink, Raven?"

"Fine," Raven sighed in defeat. She was really starting to hate those stupid globes and was seriously considering getting rid of hers. However, she knew that Jinx was an accomplished spellcaster and could bring them back. "I do sort of like the color pink." At this, the globe above her head calmed down and went back to gently purring.

"Wow, that's cool," Bee said.

"Yes, it's quite amazing," Starfire said in open awe.

"For who?" Raven mumbled, angrily.

"Oh, Raven. It'll all be over soon," Jinx replied placatingly, but inside she was grinning. This was going to be fun and she had a front row seat to the action.

"Somehow I doubt that," Raven mumbled in response.

"Meeee too," Bee grinned. "Let's get started."

"Oooh let's," Starfire smiled. "Let us all sit in a circle around the table." All of the girls complied and got in a circle around the circular coffee table. Each one was wrapped in their own thoughts for a few seconds. Raven really wanted to leave and all of the others were waiting for her to try to make a break for it.

"So, who's going to start?" Raven asked to everyone's surprise. "What?" she asked as her friends stared her down. "The sooner we start then the sooner it's over."

"Suuure," Jinx rolled her eyes. "Nice cover up."

"Back to the problem at hand..." Star said, bringing everyone back to what was really going on. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Bumble Bee said, raising her hands.

"Wonderful, friends. Now who will you ask the question of the 'truth or dare'?"

"Raven," Bee said with an evill smile that made Raven cringe. "Truth or dare..."

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 3! I hope that it was good. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. So the next chapter will get back to the boys and their girl talk.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**

.


	4. The Boy's Girl Talk

Chapter 4

The Boy's Girl Talk

RECAP:

_ "Talk about girls." Speedy looked at Cyborg like he had lost his mind. His _

_face had a 'duh' look, and Cyborg just shrugged it off. "Sooo, who should we _

_start with?"_

_ No one said anything, but five pairs of eyes spun and looked at me. "What?" I _

_asked feeling very uncomfortable._

_ Kid Flash just leered at me. "Soooo Beast Boy..."_

Beastboy's POV:

I felt my face heat up and knew that it was brown from blushing at the moment. "W...what?" I asked again.

"We're talking about girls. So, any cuties catching your eye?" Speedy leered.

"No," I answered. Well, it's true. No girl is really catching my eye at the moment. I'm happily single and don't plan on changing it any time soon.

"Duuude, you can't lie to your best friends," Kid Flash groaned. "We seriously want to help you out with this."

"Dudes, I seriously don't like anyone like that." As soon as I had said that, Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing from the couch. In fact they were laughing so hard that they could barely breathe. Nice to see how kind my friends are.

"Ha, should we bring up a certain gothicly dark, Azarathian princess?" Aqualad teased. Raven. Of course they would jump to that conclusion, but I can't believe that they called her dark.

"Hey," I protested. "She's not dark." Sarcastic, temperamental, kind, funny, smart. All of those things, but she's never dark.

"Defensive much?" Cyborg laughed.

"I'm not defensive," I replied defensively. "And she's not dark."

"Chill, she's not dark," Speedy agreed. "But she sure is cute. I'd let her cast a spell on me anytime, if you know what I mean."

"A spell to make you grow to average size, if you know what I mean," Kid flash grinned and high-fived Cyborg. Even I had to laugh at that one.

"True, I heard that it was small."

"Tiny," Robin said.

"Microscopic," Cyborg chuckled.

"Nonexistant," Aqualad smirked.

"Hey, I just had a thought. Where are Mas and Menos?" I asked as soon as the thought popped into my head, ignoring the present conversation. It had taken me a while before I realized that the two speed demons weren't here.

"Oh, Bee sent them to visit Pantha. Apparently we were going to corrupt thier youthful innocence or something," Speedy trailed off.

"She sort of has a point," Robin reminded him. "Remember when you taught them where babies come from?"

We all burst out laughing. I remember that day. It went down in history as one of the top five Titan moments. And of course, Bee beating Speedy up for that was also on the list. Ahh, good times.

"Hey, they asked!" he defended.

"You're changing the subject," Kid Flash called, bringing us back to the matter at hand. Ah man, Karma must really hate me. "Back to Beastboy and his girl problems."

"I don't have girl problems," I protested.

"Yes you do," they all said in unison.

Raven taught me that in 'back-against-the-wall' situations the best way to get out is to turn it around. Like this. I chuckled loudly. "Me? Girl problems? Ha, face it you guys have it worse than I ever could."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin demanded.

"I mean come one, Dude. You're totally in love with Star, but can't pull the stick out of your butt and ask her out."

"Man, he has a point," Cy chimed in. "You guys have been playing cat and mouse since the day that you met and she assaulted you with her lips."

"We have not," he protested. "Star and I are just friends. Besides, she just did that to learn our language and you know it."

"Da-Nile is more than just a river in Egypt," Aqualad said. "I'm sure she kissed you because of her burning attraction."

"You would be talking about rivers," Robin murmered, completely ignoring the second part of his statement. Thankfully, Aqualad chose to ignore that.

"Come on, just admit it," Cy begged.

"Admit what?" he groaned out from between his teeth.

"Admit that Robbie wants the beautiful, orange, Tamaranian princess."

I just kept watching the conversation. It seemed to be like a game of ping-pong with the way that it went back and forth with neither making any head-way. I knew from experience that this could go on for hours unless somewhat stopped it now. Since, I knew that none of the others would say anything so that left the ball in my lap.

"Oh please, Cy, who are you fooling? You're in the same boat, except that it's Bumble Bee that's on your mind."

"Bum...Bumble Bee?" he stammered. "Green bean, you must be crazy."

"Hey, wait you like Bee?" Kid Flash asked with his head cocked to the side in amazement.

"You like our team leader?" Speedy asked in shock. As if. Am I seriously the only one who noticed the attraction? Geez, I should have my own dating advice show.

"No way!" he said a bit too loudly and too quickly, making it obvious that I was telling the truth. Ah, they always fall hook, line, and sinker.

"Ahh man, you do like her," Kid Flash laughed. "Aww, guess you like the dominant type." With Bee, the 'dominant type' was assured. She's not one that likes to relinquish control over any situation. Though, it seems that that's just Cyborg's type. To be honest, that would be a hilarious coupling that I would enjoy watching.

"Yeah, we know who'd top in that situation," Speedy jumped in with his usual blunt joke. But as long as it wasn't directed at me then it was pretty funny. Yes, I did laugh. It's a good thing that Bee can't hear this now or she might just go homicidal and kill us all. Especially me for starting this. Though hopefully, she would get all mushy over Cy and not remember. Fat chance. She'd probably kill me and then go make out with Cy.

"I don't like her like that," he lied. "She's just a... a really good friend."

"Just how good of a friend is she?" I asked mischeviously. What? Everyone else was having fun with this. Why shouldn't I?

I could practically feel Cyborg heating up. It was just a few seconds before he blew. Guess, I should be a friend and intervene on his behalf. Ugh, Raven's right. I am too nice for my own good.

"I'm guessing good enough for you to know the color of her panties?" Kid Flash leered. Wow, that wasn't personal at all. Ahh well, now I have my next victim.

"That's something that you'll never know about Jinx," I smirked. "Even though you're seriously crushing on her."

Kid Flash just looked at me, blinked, and started laughing loudly. "Yeah so?" he asked with a shrug.

"Whoa, you admit that you like her?" Speedy asked in surprise. I was surprised too. Sure, we all knew that he liked her, but we never thought that he would admit it.

"Duh, you guys are the ones who can't man up and have to hide your crushes," he shrugged. "I've liked Jinx since we met and I'll tell her."

"Yeah right," Robin snorted. "Yes, you're bold but I can't see even you doing that."

"No man it's true. I tell her every day," he admitted with a slight blush.

"So, if you've told her then you can tell us how far you've gotten," Speedy grinned. Man, he has got to be one of the most repressed guys that I've ever known. Yeah, he's a great guy but his mind is always in the gutter.

"It's not like that, dude," Kid Flash replied. "Of course you would know that if you had your own girlfriend."

"Whatever," Speedy murmered. Wow, that was all that it took to get him to be quiet. But once again I felt bad. Of course, it's probably because I knew something that everyone else may or may not know. I suppose now is time to let them in on the secret.

"What about Wonder Girl?" I asked. "Last time I saw, you had the eyes for her."

I was rewarded by a scarlet blush dancing across his face. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Whoa, really?" they all said in unison.

"No," he said loudly, in what was obviously a cover-up. "It's not like that."

"Yeah right, you want her and you don't even talk nasty to her," I added. Speedy has a bad mouth. He talks about sex more than anyone that I know. But when he's around Wonder Girl, he's only polite and well... sweet. Hard to believe but true. It's pretty obvious to anyone who looks. He has the hots for her.

"Ha, only because she'd beat him up if he did," Robin chuckled.

"True," Cyborg agreed. "She's just what you need if you ask me."

"Who was asking you?" Speedy added.

"Defensive, aren't you?"

"Nope, just honest," he shrugged.

"Aww, Speedy has a crush," Aqualad chuckled. "Wait till Bee hears about this."

"Yeah, well," Speedy stammered with a blush spreading across his face. "At least I have a girl to crush on." Speedy had a point. Aqualad always joked with us about girls, but he never actually had a girlfriend of his own. I always assumed it was because he was a player or because he had a mermaid under the sea. But now, I'm wondering if Aqualad has even kissed a girl before. Hmm, probably not. Then again, what girl wants to go after the guy in tights?

I'll give him credit. Aqualad didn't even get mad. He just rolled his eyes. "Isn't she lucky? Maybe you two can even share hair care products." Ha. Everyone burst into laughter at that one. Speedy does care a lot for his hair, and goodness knows that he spends enough money on products to feed a third-world country for a month.

"Oh, please Robbie. You can't talk about my hair," Speedy said. "I'm sure it takes a ton of gel to get your hair to stick up like that."

Robin growled because everything was turned back on him. Robin's spikey head quivered as he glared at Speedy. "Uhhh, maybe we should get away from the hair-themed jokes," Kid Flash said, trying to stop the inevitable fight. Robin and Speedy glared at each other for another minute before nodding in agreement.

"So, what's next on the schedule?" Cyborg asked, in a bored tone.

"SInce we've all talked about girls why don't we do something that's both fun and girl oriented?" Speedy suggested.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Aqualad wanted to know.

"Well, we're going to get out some paper and pens and play my favorite game."

"What. 'How to be a Perv in 5 easy steps?" Robin chuckled. "You're the pro at that game."

"Haha, nice but no, my repressed friend. I have a much more fun game in mind for us."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going to play the... Teen Titan Boy's addition of the Rating Game!"

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 4! I hope that it was good. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. So the next chapter will get back to the girls and their truth or dare.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	5. Truth or Dare

Chapter 5

Truth or Dare

RECAP:

_"Back to the problem at hand..." Star said, bringing everyone back to what was really going on. "Who wants to go first?"_

_ "I'll go," Bumble Bee said, raising her hands._

_ "Wonderful, friends. Now who will you ask the question of the 'truth or dare'?"_

_ "Raven," Bee said with an evill smile that made Raven cringe. "Truth or dare..."_

**Third Person POV:**

Raven gulped. She knew that she would be chosen, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Now, she had a choice in front of her. Truth or dare? Truth was sure to be an embarrassing question about her love life or rather lack of. Dare was sure to be just as embarrassing an action. It was quite a problem, but how to solve it. For once she had no idea and her truth orb's keening wail wasn't making it any easier. She sighed and took a deep breath as she came up with her answer. "Truth," she said loudly and clearly.

As she looked at the malicious grin on Bee's face, Raven started to regret her choice and was tempted to go back and choose dare. "Okay," she smirked. "Do you like Beast Boy?"

Starfire and Bee leaned forward in curiosity. Raven exhaled in relief. "Of course, I like him. He's one of my best friends," she smiled and her orb whirred happily as it spun in circles around its owner's head.

"That's not what I meant," Bee whined, and Jinx giggled.

"It might not be what you meant, but it's sure what you asked," Jinx said. "You should be more careful with your phrasings."

"Yeah, yeah," Bee grumbled. "I'll know next time. Raven, it's your turn."

Raven looked around trying to choose her next victim wisely. She decided that she would save Bee for later and that Star was a bit too innocent for her to target. That only left one person. "Jinx, truth or dare."

"Hmm, considering how well I know you... truth," Jinx said feeling somewhat nervous. She knew for a fact, that Raven could come up with some awful questions, but she was also sure that it was better than the alternative.

"What's the most embarrassing nickname that anyone has ever called you?" Raven asked with a grin.

Jinx's face heated up and her cheeks turned red. Her truth orb seemed to be trying to hide behind her back, but Jinx was holding it so tightly that it couldn't escape. "Jinxy-poo, Jinxy, Lovey, and... Cuddly-bear." she said the last one so quietly so that she could barely be heard. At least, not by normal people. The super-powered teens were quite able to hear their friends words.

And this is what caused them to burst out laughing. They were all trying their best to contain themselves. To most people, it wouldn't be that funny. But to the people who knew her as she was, it was hilarious. Jinx just sat there with red cheeks as her friends laughed at her expense. Eventually, they all managed to sit back up rather calmly. Well, except for a few assorted giggles.

"Did Kid Flash give you those nicknames?" Bee asked, though she was sure that she all ready knew than answer.

"No," Jinx lied. And of course, the truth orb that had been struggling in her arms responded. It let out a loud, piercing whistle that hurt the girl's ears and it darkened until it was almost black in color.

"You sure about that?" Bee asked over the whistling of the orb.

Jinx sighed. "Fine, yes. That idiot gave me the nicknames." As soon as she told the truth, the orb stopped its noise, and purred gently as it settled back into her hands. She blushed even more as she thought of a certain red-headed hero who had changed her in so many ways. At times like this, she often wondered where she would be without him...

"Well Bee, since you have all of the questions, why don't you give me an answer. Truth or dare?" Jinx asked with a grin.

Bee isn't one to shy away from a challenge. She just grinned cockily at her friend. "No one's had the guts to do dare, so I guess I'll be the first."

"Great," Jinx smirked. "I dare you to show us a cheesy way to flirt with someone."

"Oh, is that all?" Bee grinned back, getting to her feet. "Well, which one of you lovely ladies wants to be a guy for the next minute or so?" All of her friends stared at her like she was crazy. Only Bee would be this excited about a dare.

"C'mon Raven," Jinx urged.

Raven turned to glare at the sorceress. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Well, I dared her and Star is... Star," Jinx shrugged, expecting them all to catch her drift. They all did. Raven sighed, and stood up. She could tell that this was going to be one of those nights that she was the one that they picked on. Great, she thought and wondered what she had done in a past life to deserve this.

"Hiiii," Bee murmered seductively. "My name's Bumble Bee, but _**you**_ can call me Bee if you want to."

"Hey," Raven muttered in a low voice like that of a guy's.

"Why don't you tell me your name," she pleaded batting her eyelashes.

Raven shrugged. "I bet it's as cute as you," Bee grinned. With that she strode away and accidentally fell into Raven's arms. "Oooh, you caught me. Thanks, I guess I've all ready fallen for you and your big strong arms." At this, all of the girls laughed at Bee's antics.

"Well, unfortunately I have to go. Here's my card. That's my cell number. I know I'll be hearing from you." She winked and flounced back to her place in the circle with a wider sway in her hips. She plopped down and blew Raven a kiss.

"Nice," Jinx chuckled.

"You're lucky that I didn't drop you," Raven teased.

"Aww, you wouldn't do that to me," Bee waved it off. And she was right. Raven wouldn't intentionally hurt her friends. Well, unless it was Beast Boy, and she only ever hurt his pride. Besides, he didn't mind it. Sometimes, she was sure that he even took pleasure in it. Why else would he keep coming back to her?

"Bee, it's your turn," Jinx reminded her.

"Okay, I suppose I'll ask the only person who hasn't been asked yet," she said and everyone turned to Star. "Starfire, truth or dare?"

"Truth please, Friend Bumble Bee," Star said with her usual chipper attitude.

Bee's smirk dried up a bit. It was obvious that her best idea was for dare. "Fine," she frowned. "Have you ever stuffed your bra?"

Starfire blushed slightly. Raven was thinking of the time right after they had joined into the team and she had to explain what a bra was. Things had definitely changed since then...

"No, my bounty is natural," She answered. Everyone expected for her truth orb to start screaming. But it stayed silent, meaning that she was telling the truth. Well, surprises happen everyday.

"I believe that it's my turn?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," Jinx responded.

"Friend Raven, truth or dare?" Star asked innocently.

Raven didn't feel very intimidated this time. Sure, Star wasn't quite as innocent as she seemed to be (who was?), but she how bad could it be. She was feeling rather daring. "Dare!"

"I dare you to do a pretend strip-tease performance, but you don't actually have to strip," Starfire smirked. The three girls looked at Star in amazement. Everyone had expected her to do something much less... clever.

"Niiice," Bee and Jinx said in admiration.

Raven just growled at the three of them. "Do I have to?" she whined.

"No," Bee shrugged. "You can always refuse to do it, but then we pick a worse dare for you that you have to do. Your choice."

Raven sighed again at how stupid this game was. "Fine, I'll do the stupid dare, but I'll need a straight-back chair and some music."

The other girls grinned at her. Jinx pulled a chair from seemingly no where and set it in front of Raven with a grin. Bee picked up the remote. "Ready?" She asked.

"Of course," Raven replied sarcastically. Bee chuckled as she cut on the CD player. The first song that came up was 'Like a Virgin Again' which was more than a little ironic.

Raven grimaced at the choice of song, but began to rock her hips to the beat anyway. She ran her fingers through her hair and up and down her body. Then she slowly pulled down her jeans. Though thankfully she had a pair of dark blue shorts under them.

None of Raven's friends knew how graceful she was. Raven lifted her legs and twirled. Then, she continued moving her body in direct correlation to the song. Her hands never left her body. Then, she threw her legs up around the chair and sat down in a very... provacative way.

Then she lifted off her top shirt to reveal a cami. Once again, she put her long legs up in the air and twirled. Her hips were a metrenome and never lost the beat. Her body was an instrument and she was a master. She was like a magnet, drawing all eyes to her.

After a surprisingly short time, the song was over. Raven pulled her pants and shirt on hurriedly and sat back in her spot in the circle. The others were all looking at her in open mouthed shock. "Whoa," they all said together.

"What?" Raven demanded, tired of the idiocy. Honestly, she only got this kind of reaction from Beast Boy. Though, it wasn't nearly this annoying when he did it.

"Wow, you just danced and it was good," Jinx said in surprise.

"Gee, thanks. Your confidence in me is amazing."

"She's right. Why didn't you tell us?" Bee asked, wondering how many things Raven would hide from her friends.

Raven just shrugged in response. "It never seemed to matter."

"That was most glorious. We must go dancing one day," Star grinned.

"Hey, Star, how did you know that she could dance?" Jinx wondered, because in her mind Star seemed assured that Raven wouldn't embarrass herself. Though that would have been just as good.

This time it was Star that was blushing. "Forgive me, Raven, I did not mean to spy. But, I saw you in your room a few weeks ago."

It was amazing. Never had any of the assmebled people seen someone pale and blush at the same time. Raven managed to do so. "You saw that?" She choked as she thought of the day a few weeks ago when she had been dancing around her room. She had been doing moves like today. Her long legs in the air and her body dipping and twisting. She hadn't thought that anyone had seen that. Next time, she decided to check instead of going with her intuition. Thankfully, it was just Star and no one else.

"Saw what?" Jinx asked in frustration. She hates nothing more than being out of the loop.

"Saw me dancing in my room," Raven's face finally decided to settle on blushing. "Kind of like I was a minute ago."

"Wow," Bee mumbled. "That was unexpected."

"Tell me about it," Jinx added.

"Can we just continue?" Raven sighed, trying to get the attention off of her by any means necessary.

"Of course, Raven," Star said, trying to comfort her friend. "Who do you choose?"

"Bee, truth or dare?" Raven asked with a grin, knowing that she would pick dare and that she had the perfect dare in mind.

"Dare," Bee said true to form. And all Raven could think was: hook, line, sinker.

"I dare you to go into Jump and walk down the block in nothing but your underwear," Raven grinned.

To give her credit, Bee didn't seem to waver. "I'm game. But how are we going to get to town?"

"T-car," Jinx shrugged. She was just itching to get this game over with before it got too embarrassing for her.

"We promised Sparky that we wouldn't mess with it,"Bee said. Everyone assumed it was because she didn't want to do the dare, but no one realized that it was because she didn't want to worry him.

"Trust me, he won't mind," Raven assured her. And she was right. The thought of Bee in her underwear was more than enough to calm/distract Cyborg for a few days at the least.

"Fine, let's go," Bee sighed as they all stood and moved to the Titan garage. The t-car was parked in its usual spot. However, the protective shield was up. Cyborg must not have trusted them as much as he pretended to. Raven chuckled to herself as she quickly opened it.

"After you," Jinx grinned. They all got into the car and strapped themselves in. About ten minutes later, they were in Jump City. Even at night, the streets were rather crowded.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked. Bee just nodded and began to strip. She continued until she was wearing nothing but her black, lacy panties and a matching bra. Jinx grinned and wolf-whistled at her. This drawed the attention of the other people around her.

Bee took a steadying breath and began her slow walk down the street. Her friends followed closely behind her. Every man, woman, and child turned as she parted the crowd. Men whistled, and little boys stared with their mouths open. The women were hurriedly trying to cover the children and their husband's eyes.

Bee was almost blushing, but she walked with her head high. She even winked at a few of the unattached boys. Of course this threw them into a frenzy and made her walk even longer. Finally, Bee could see the end of the block. She added a sway to her hips and made it to the corner.

"Taaa-da," she grinned as she turned to face her friends.

"Wow, that was very brave," Star said in awe of her friend.

"Yeah, it was. Not to rush this along, but we might want to get out of here before we're arrested for indecent exposure," Jinx said glancing around nervously.

"Oh please, I'm nothing if not decent," Bee said as they ran back over to where they had left the T-car. Thankfully, it was still there. They dived in and Bee struggled back into her clothes.

Soon enough, they were back in the tower in their circle. "Okay Bee, it's your turn," Jinx reminded.

"Fine," she grinned. "This is for everyone, truth or dare?"

The girls all cocked their heads at Bee. "What do you mean, everyone?" Raven demanded.

"In truth or dare nothing is of limits. You can dare anyone including everyone," Bee explained like everyone should have known that.

"Fine, we choose truth," Jinx decided for the group. Surprisingly they all nodded that that was the right move.

"Hmm, okay," she grinned. "What's your favorite thing to lick?"

"Seriously, Bumble Bee?" Raven asked with a slight blush to her pale cheeks.

"I'm just curious. Besides I didn't mean it liket that. Get your mind out of the gutter," she chastised.

"My mind wasn't in the gutter. The question just seemed to be from a perverted viewpoint."

"Regardless, answer the question," Bee ordered.

"I enjoy the licking of the Tamaranian Garganfluff plants," Starfire began.

"My lips," Raven said in a monotone.

"Lemons," Jinx shrugged.

"Okay, who's next?" Star asked.

"Hey wait!" Jinx called. "Bee still has to say what she likes to lick."

"Nuh-uh," Bee disagreed.

"You did say all," Raven reminded her.

Bee rolled her large brown eyes. "Fine, I like to lick a lolipop."

"L-l-lick a lollipop," Jinx sang.

"Jinx it's now your turn," Starfire said.

"Ooookay. Star, truth or dare?"

"Dare, please, Friend Jinx." Star can be very daring. Though as the 'cutie' one of the group, she hardly ever got any credit. This was her way of showing that she was just as daring as her friends.

"I dare you to make out with an inanimate object for thirty seconds."

Star blushed, but stood to find an inanimate object. She finally found a stand up lamp that Beast Boy had bought a few weeks ago in the hope of 'brightening Raven's life'. Starfire took the lamp and bent it so that she was cradling it. Then she put her lips to the shade and proceeded to make out with the lamp.

"Time," Raven said after the thirty seconds was up. She had been the only one paying attention to the time. Everyone else was staring in open mouthed awe.

"Weird alien," Jinx mumered to herself.

"Tell me about it," Raven replied. Though she was grinning. Star may be somewhat strange, but she has a heart of gold.

"Bee, truth or dare?" Star asked.

"Dare," Bee said in a daring way.

"I dare you to take your puffs down and wear your hair like that for the rest of the game." Star's friends looked at her, impressed. In all the time that they had known Bee, her hair had never been down. In fact, the puffs were sort of like her trademark. To take them down, would be weird to say the least.

"Really Star, you're making me lose the puffs?" she wined. Star just nodded.

"Unless you want to do a much worse dare," Raven smirked turning Bee's words back on her.

"Okay, okay." Bee huffed. "I'll take down my puffs." She sighed as she reached up and took off the elastics that held her puffs up. Her hair stayed in the shape. She pulled out a brush from seemingly nowhere and brushed it down. She continued brushing until it was smooth. When she was finished, her glossy black hair hit her shoulders in a type of wild halo around her head.

"Well, that's different," Jinx commented though she wasn't really even paying any attention.

"Definitely," Raven nodded.

"You look most wonderful, Friend Bumble Bee," Star grinned.

"Thanks Star," Bee smiled. "Now for the next victim. Raven, truth or dare?"

"Why are you constantly picking on me?" Raven whined. She was a bit annoyed. She knew that the truths would be embarrassing and that the dares would be bad too. Ahh, how to choose a lesser of two evils. If there was one in this situation.

"Stop whining. We choose you because you're just so easy to mess with," Jinx chuckled. And she had a point. Raven was always the one to get angry or upset. She was always the one with the best reaction to everything. It's not like they didn't love her. No, they did but no true friend can resist messing with one of their besties.

"Truth," Raven grumbled, knowing that she was going to regret it.

"When was the last time that you kissed someone?" Bee leered.

Raven sighed and blushed crimson at the sudden question. She mumbled something that no one could understand. "What did you say?" Jinx asked though she was sure that she all ready knew the answer.

"Never," Raven said loudly and clearly. Her friends looked at her in shock, and poor Raven felt like she was growing a horn out of her face.

"You mean you've never been kissed before?" Jinx demanded, sounding affronted like it was some sort of heinous crime.

"I haven't," Raven blushed, her face turning a shade of red that would have made a tomato jealous.

"But why? You're so pretty," Bee said as if that was why people kissed others. "Besides most people have been kissed tons of times by now."

"I'm not exactly approachable," Raven shrugged. "I creep most boys out." She said it so matter of factly. Her friends looked at her in secret pity, but Raven was used to it. Boys would never look at her with girls like Star and Bee around. But she was fine with that. That 's how the world worked, besides she was better off on her own.

"Well, if you'd just go with Beast Boy then you'd definitely have been kissed a bunch of times," Jinx smirked.

"On that note, let's get back to the game," Raven said having just chosen her next victim.

"Fine, deny it all you want," Jinx said lounging back. "Just remember that everything that hides in the dark, comes to the light. Eventually."

"Jinx, truth or dare?" Raven asked just to get her off of that topic.

"Ahh, I see. You want to get back at me," Jinx grinned. "Well, have at it. I'll take truth."

Raven smirked at the pink sorceress. That was exactly what she had wanted her to do.

"Who was your first crush?"

Jinx blushed and murmered something unintelligible. "We can't hear you..." Raven sing-songed.

"Fine, my first real crush was on Kyd Wykkyd when I was a villian," she sighed.

"Really? Why?" Bee demanded in her usual 'answer me or else tone'.

"He was quiet, mysterious, and had no interest in me at all," Jinx shrugged. "That was my type at the time."

"And what's your type now?" Raven asked.

"Well not green with fangs that's for sure," she grinned.

"Har de harr-har," Raven pouted.

Jinx grinned to herself and wondered how long it would be before Raven realized how she really felt for the changeling. She just hoped that it was soon or the whole tower might burst from emotional tention. Well, it was going to be her mission to pop that bubble before she left, and everyone knows that Jinx never gives up on something that she wants.

"Star, truth or dare," Jinx said.

"Dare please," Star gushed. Jinx and others often wondered how she could be so happy and cheerful all of the time. That's one of the great mysteries of the ages, and people may never know.

"I dare you to get out a phonebook and call a random man, then pretend to be their girlfriend."

"Okay, Friend Jinx," Star agreed, standing up to go and get the phonebook. Bumble Bee took the honor of flipping open the book and randomly selecting a name. Scott Davenport, meet your new girlfriend.

"I am ready," Star said. Raven handed her friend the phone. Star dialed the number, put it on speaker and let it ring.

"Rrrring, rrring," it said. The phone rung twice more before it was picked up.

"Hello," said a deep tenor voice.

"Hello sweetie," Star cooed into the phone.

"Sweetie?" the man gulped. "Um, do I even know you?"

"How could you not know your own girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. You must have the wrong guy." You could hear the frustration in his voice. He was confused and obviously didn't like it.

"Oh please, Scottie. I think I'd know my own boyfriend," Star laughed.

"LIsten..." he began, but was cut off by a feminine voice in the background.

"Scott, who is that?" she asked. "I hope it's not your Aunt Sue again."

"Oh, no honey. Just an old friend of mine," he chuckled nervously as he lied.

Then he turned back to the phone. "Listen, I'm dating a really great girl. I don't know who you are, but you sound really nice. My advice is to go find someone else."

"So, you are breaking up with me?" Star asked, sounding like she was really upset, but her eyes looked relieved.

"Well, in a way yes. Good-bye, Mystery Girl."

"Good-bye, Scott Davenport," she said hanging up the phone. As soon as she had hung up everyone burst into fits of laughter. Wow, it really was funny. Star had played the part of a confused human to the tee. Everyone was mildly impressed. Besides, it had been funny to hear how flustered the guy got even though the knew that he was innocent.

"This is directed towards all of you," Star said. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Raven, Bee, and Jinx all said together.

"Okay. What is the main thing that attracts you to boys?"

"Eyes, body, brain, and a strong will," Bee grinned. Hmm, who did that sound like? Bee's orb turned to a light blue with complex swirls. If anyone had glanced at it then they may have known the secret that even she didn't know.

"I like guys that chase me. They should be strong and willing to appreciate me for me and see who I really am," Jinx said. At that moment her orb turned yellow with red bolts throughout it. Though of course no one was looking at it at the time.

"I'm not really sure," Raven admitted honestly.

"Oh come on, we all have fantasy guys. Just describe yours," Jinx chided.

"Fine. He's funny, tall, somewhat strange and goofy, and he really understands me or at least he attempts to." I'm sure you can figure out what happened next. Her orb glowed in a deep forest green, and went ignored.

"I like the leader type of the boys. I also like the cute and the driven," Star said, and her orb turned into the three colors of a traffic light.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute or so. "I think the turn goes back to Bee," Jinx said. Everyone nodded, not really there, but alone with their thoughts.

"Okay," Bee said bringing herself back to earth. "This is for all of you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Star answered for her friends.

"Are we all virgins?" Bee asked. Everyone in the circle blushed from embarrassment. This question was strangely personal. However, e answers would be rather shocking ot everyone.

Star took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I am."

"Of course I am," Jinx blushed.,.

"I haven't even kissed a guy before. So, obviously I haven't done anything else either," Raven mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm also a part of the club," Bee said a bit of color darkening her already dark cheeks.

"Jinx it's your turn again," Star told her friend.

"Raven, truth or dare?" Jinx leered, glad to have broken the trend of having asked everyone a question.

"Dare," Raven replied, also bored with the constant embarrassing questions. However, she then realized that the dare was guarenteed to be much worse. Ah well, it was too late now so she was just going to go with it.

"I dare you to call Beastboy and seductively tell him what turns you on," Jinx grinned with pride at her brazen idea.

Raven's face reddened from her chin to the roots of her hair. "W-wh-what?" she stammered.

"Oh, you know that you heard me."

"No, I won't do it," Raven huffed.

"If you don't do it then you'll have to do an even worse dare," Bee warned, trying to spare her friend.

"What could be worse?" Raven wondered.

"You could have to tell him in person while wearing a miniskirt and low cut, midriff exposing tops," Jinx smirked.

Raven's face got even redder. The first alternative was bad, but at least she could avoid him for a few days after it. Though with the second option, she would never be able to avoid it. Besides, the other Titan guys would find out and it would get to be humiliating.

"Fine, I'll do the stupid dare," she groaned. "But what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him what turns you on, duh!" Jinx giggled.

"Oh come on. She hasn't even kissed a boy. So, how's she supposed to know what she likes?" Bee pointed out.

Hmm, Jinx hadn't thought about that. But thankfully Karma decided to send her a good idea that would make it more fun anyway. "Just tell him something generic like you hear on those sappy movies that you hate to watch."

Raven nodded. "Okay, hand me the phone and let's make this quick. She sighed deeply before pressing the 'Titan's East' speed dial button. She hit call and listened to the ringing sound as she waited, hoping that Beastboy would be the one to answer.

Of course, fate did not have that in mind. "Hello," Speedy said answering the phone.

Raven cringed knowing that this had just gotten very embarrassing. Hanging up was the first thing that she had thought of, but she definitely didn't want to have to call back. "Hello.." he repeated sounding somewhat angry and annoyed.

"Hello," Raven said in a relatively strong voice.

On the other side of the phone, Speedy jerked in surprised. He would know that voice anywhere. "Raven?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Um no," Raven mumbled. "Well, I actually wanted to talk to Beastboy. If you don't mind."

Speedy's face lit up. He was always right and today was no different. "Oh, Beastboy really. Well, I'll go get him for you, Raven," he smirked. You didn't have to be an empath to realize that he was almost choking on his own feelings of superiority.

"Thanks Speedy," she mumbled, but didn't sound like she meant it.

"No probs," he shrugged, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "Yo, Beastboy, Raven's on the phone for you."

"Raven?" she heard Beastboy call. "Tell her that I'm coming."

"He said he's coming," Speedy shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks," Raven said.

Speedy set the phone down gently to leave his friends to their privacy. Less than a minute later, the phone was picked up. "Hey Raven," he said, and you could hear the underlying tension in his voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Raven tittered like one of the stupid, boy-crazy girl that she hated. "What about you?"

"You know, I'm just hanging out with the guys," he shrugged.

"Well, that sounds fun," Raven lied.

"It's okay, but I'm kind of home sick," he said surprised by how true it really was. He missed home. "Well, was there any reason for your call or did I you just miss me that much?"

"Well, a little of both," Raven cooed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I really just wanted to tell you that I really love sunlit walks on the beach, roses, fancy dinnerdates, bookstores, and quiet evenings at home," she purred seductively.

Beastboy's brain seemed to have went on the blink. "W-wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you at first..."

"Tell me what?" he demanded, wanting to know what she was hiding from him.

"Tell you that that's what really turns me on." Raven purred seductively. Then she just hung up.

"Now, see that wasn't so bad was it?" Jinx asked. "In fact, I'm sure that you both enjoyed it."

"That was humiliating," Raven exhaled. "I'm going to have to stay in my room for a week now."

"Oh please, by that time he'll be asking you out." Raven rolled her eyes and the phone rang again. She saw that the caller ID said that it was from 'Titan's East'. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it was probably Beastboy. Needless to say, no one attempted to answer.

The shrill ring continued to punctuate the room. Raven just sighed again. "Let's continue on and forget that that ever happened."

"We'll continue, but I don't think that either of us will ever forget that you just talked seductively to your crush," Bee chuckled.

"Fine, I'm going to just move on ask Jinx a question," Raven huffed.

"What would that be dearie?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Jinx chuckled. "Do your worst."

"I dare you to do a classic prank call," Raven said, upset that she couldn't think of anythng more embarrassing for her to do.

"Okay," she shrugged grabbing the phone and calling a bar in town.

"Yeah?" a rude voice answered. "Who is this?"

"Hello, this is I. C. Weiner and I'm looking for Ben Dover and Mike Rotch. Could you see if they are around your fine establishment?"

"Yeah, whatever," the grumpy man sighed.

"Ben Dover, Mike Rotch. Are you here. I.C. Wiener is looking for you two. Ben Dover. Mike Rotch." As soon as he finished talking, the whole bar burst out into giggles.

"Ey wait a minute," he called, but before he could start arguing, Jinx hung up.

"Well that was fun," she shrugged.

"True," Bee said. "Though I do wonder where you learned the number of a bar."

"I used to be a criminal. I know the number of most profitable places," she shrugged. Talking about her old life caused her no pain. It was who she used to be. There was no hiding from it, and no reason to even try to.

"For everyone. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bee answered this time.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of us drifting apart and not being friends anymore," Starfire admitted. In her mind there ws nothing more important than friends. The very thought of losing one made her feel sick to her stomach, and she would proudly admit that to anyone who cared enough to listen.

"Don't be," Raven said. "We won't drift. I refuse to let that happen." Star grinned at her usually reserved friend, glad to know that she could feel at all.

"Thank you, Friend Raven," Star chuckled.

"I'm afraid of giving up," Bee said not meeting anyone's eyes. She hates giving up. She's always felt that it makes her seem weak, and there's nothing that she hates more than being weak.

"You won't have to," Star said. "We'll be here for you and we won't let you give up. Ever."

"I'm afraid of losing myself and being vulnerable to others. I'm afraid that one day I'll lose control and hurt the people that I care about," Raven mumbled looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Raven," Star said putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. "It's okay. You will never lose yourself. You won't lose control. I won't let you."

"It's okay to be vulnerable," Bee reassured her. "It's what makes us human, even though we don't like it." Raven summoned up a little smile to reassure her friends that she was okay. Though a part of her wanted to say that she wasn't all human. That she was part demon and weakness was a death sentence for demon-kind. But she didn't want to ruin their piece of mind, so she kept her dark thoughts to herself.

"I'm afraid that I may not be as good as I seem. What if I'm like my power, bad?" Jinx mumrered, thinking for the thousanth time since she had changed sides. Is she really good? Should she really be here? Perhaps her bad luck power came from some deep evil from inside. Jinx tried to put a lid on those thoughts before the tears began coursing down her face again.

Raven and Bee each put an arm around her shoulders and Star grabbed her hand. "You're right. You're not as good as you seem. You're even better," Raven said. "Trust me I've wondered the same thing. Am I really bad or good? Your power is just dark to those who don't understand it. It may seem awful, but no one can control what gifts they are just make the best of them, and that's what you do everyday."

"You are good, Friend Jinx," Star said.

"Yeah, you are," Bee replied with a grin. "The best."

"Liars," Jinx said, but she said it with a slight smile."But I love you anyway.

At this point, each of the girls knew the others secret fear. However, not one of them said the fear that the people whom they truly cared for may not feel the same. Though to be fair, none of them really knew it for themselves yet. Yet.

"We love you too," Star said.

"Yeah we do," Bee said. "Oh, and Star it's your turn."

"Okay. Everyone truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jinx answered for the group.

"Many times have I heard this earth saying and I wish to know: what would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

For a second all of her friends stared at her in shock. Then all at once, they burst out laughing. "What is funny?" Star demanded.

"It's just a commercial slogan for an ice cream treat," Jinx giggled. "It's not really a serious question."

"Oh," Star said deflated.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would dance the can-can for a Klondike Bar," Bee said so as to not hurt Star's delicate feelings.

"Yes, and I'd do ten backflips for a one,"Raven smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'd run around the world twice," Jinx said.

"Like you and Kid Flash wouldn't do that anyway," Raven mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, she was just commenting on how Kid Flash will run you anywhere that you want to go," Bee giggled. Jinx just stuck her toungue out at her friends. They could be so annoying, and this was one of those times.

"Well, I would eat ten Kargalumphs," Starfire said, trumping everyone else mostly due to the fact that no one knew what a Kargalumph was and no one really wanted to know.

"My turn," Bee said. "Everyone, truth or dare?"

"Truth," they all chorused like she knew that they would.

"Imagine that your best friend of the opposite sex has been turned into an animal. To return them to normal, you must mate with him. What animal would cause you the least psychological damage and be the most enjoyable?"

Everyone's head cocked to the side. That was the weirdest question that any of them had ever been asked. It just seemed strange. However, they knew that they would have to answer it or it would get worse.

"Well, Kid Flash is my best male friend, and I suppose that he would be something like a cheetah. Now, I prefer a lynx. Sneaky, independent, vicious, and beautiful to boot," Jinx shrugged.

"I don't know what Beastboy would be since he can turn into any animal. Though he'd probably go for a lion or a T-rex. I suppose I'd take a wolf. Savage, deadly when crossed, strong-willed, and beautiful," Raven said.

"Friend Robin would be something mysterious and dangerous like a panther. I would not mind being a panther. They are strong, protective, and loving to those close to them," Star smiled.

"Sparky is hard to picture as an animal at all. What ever he is, it would be something loud and large. Though, I'd prefer to be something like a leopard. Majestic, strong, beautiful, and determined.

"Raven's turn," Jinx said.

"I'd like to just skip this turn," she said. "I don't have any good ideas.

Her friends just nodded and moved on. It was Jinx's turn again. "Okay people, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bee answered, nervously messing in her hair.

"If you were a guy then wichi one of us would you date?" Jinx asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Myself," Raven answered.

"No, you can't choose yourself. It has to be one of the others."

"You didn't clarify, so I think we're able to do as we wish," Raven pointed out. Jinx realized that Raven was right. She hadn't been specific and they could answer anyway that they wanted to.

"Myself," Bee and Star said together.

Jinx sighed and said, "Myself,"

"My turn," Star said. "Jinx, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jinx said which was exactly what the Tameranean Princess had wanted her to say.

"Don't be mad at me, but I've always wondered: What made you turn your back on villiany and embrace heroism?"

"I'm not mad," she said. "I'd always thought that I was meant for something more than the HIVE 5, but I didn't know what it was. Then, Kid Flash came around. He lured me out and started showing me that I could be more. I went from a tiny spark of a new candle to a huge flame in a forest fire. I guess you could say that it was Kid Flash. That he's the reason for my change."

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Bee gushed. "This is like the new type of fairy tale. I can't wait until you two get together."

"Not going to happen," Jinx huffed. One would expect her orb to cry out, but as far as Jinx was concerned it was the truth so it stayed quiet.

"Oh, you at least have to admit that you like him," Bee teased.

"Whatever," Jinx commented. "It's my turn, now."

"We've been playing this game for a while," Bee commented. "Let's make this the last one before we go on to our next sleep over activity." They all nodded in agreement. They were ready for something new and less embarrassing.

"Bee, truth or dare?"

"Let's make this last one a dare," Bee grinned recklessly.

"Great," Jinx grinned, glad that Bee had fell into the bait. "I dare you to call Cyborg and seductively ask if he'd like to hear a bedtime story. And if he says yes then you have to tell him one," she grinned.

"Oh, you're so mean," Bee blushed, somewhat. "Do I have to?"

"Either that or go show up to him in nothing but your pretty black undies," Jinx grinned savagely.

"Okay, fine," Bee said. "Hand me the phone."

Jinx gladly passed her friend the phone. Bee speed-dialed 'Titan's East' and she felt a bit nervous that the guys would be expecting another call. It only rang three times. During that whole time, she hoped that Speedy wouldn't answer the phone. Obviously the fates were a little kinder to her than they were to Raven.

"Hello," Cyborg answered.

"Hey Sparky," she breathed.

"Oh, hey Bee. What's up? And do you know why Beastboy is acting all weird?"

"Oh I don't know," Bee lied and her orb started squealing loudly.

"What is that?" Cy asked worried about both the technology and his friend's safety.

"Oh nothing. Just some old scremo music," she lied and it got even louder.

"Okay. So why did you call?" Cy asked. It's not like he didn't want to talk to Bee, but she seemed nervous.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hear a bedtime story," she breathed in her most seductive temptress voice.

"You girls are going to bed all ready?" he asked.

"No. Why don't you just answer my question, Sparky."

"Um, sure. I'd love to hear a bed time story," he said. Bee felt a bit annoyed. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have to do this. Maybe the fates weren't so kind afterall.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a beautiful princess and a handsome prince. They were completely oblivious to each other, but there was an even more beautiful fairy godmother that knew better than them. She knew that they belonged together and did her best to bring them to that point. However, they were both stubborn and refused to listen to her wise advice. She got so tired of their idiocy that she ended up forcing them together until they finally figured out that they loved each other. Then they lived happily ever after," Bee said, all in her temptress voice.

"Well, that was interesting,"Cy said. "Thanks for the story."

"Anytime you need me, Sparky," she purred. "Anytime."

"Okay, then," he stammered. "I'll see you later. Good-night, Bee."

"Good-night," She murmered and hung up. She spun around to face her friends who were all chuckling about how cute a couple that they would make. Bee just rolled her large brown eyes.

"Well, now that that's over with we should go ahead with our next sleep over activity," Bee advised.

"Oh yes Friend Bee. Let us move on to the next event."

"Okay, what's next?" Raven asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, you'll see," Bee said with an evil smirk. "You'll see."

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 5! I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. This was like a really huge chapter and it took forever to type. But don't worry. **

**I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **But I do have some good one-shot ideas that might be coming up. I definitely don't plan on abandoning this story though. **

**Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. So the next chapter will get back to the boys and their girl rating.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	6. Boys Rating Game

Chapter 6

Boy's Rating Game

In-between from last Chapter- Cy and BB receiving phone call.

Earlier that night:

The boys were right in the middle of a talk when they received a phone call. The phone was ringing off of the hook, but no one wanted to go pick it up. "Fine," Speedy huffed and went to answer the phone. Strangely enough, caller ID said that it was from Titan's tower, so it had to be the girls.

. "Hello," Speedy said answering the phone. And of course, no one responded. He was mad. This had better not be some type of gag call or else. "Hello.."

"Hello," Speedy was surprised by what he had heard. It was Raven on the other side of the phone.

Raven?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Um no," Raven mumbled. "Well, I actually wanted to talk to Beastboy. If you don't mind."

Speedy's face lit up. Of course she wanted to talk to Beastboy. She had the hots for him. Mmm, maybe they were going to finally get together. "Oh, Beastboy really. Well, I'll go get him for you, Raven," he smirked. You didn't have to be an empath to realize that he was almost choking on his own feelings of superiority. This was going to be fun.

"Thanks Speedy," she mumbled, but didn't sound like she meant it.

"No probs," he shrugged, forgetting that she couldn't see him. He tended to do that a lot. "Yo, Beastboy, Raven's on the phone for you."

"Raven?" Beastboy called. He was so surprised but ecstatic all the same. "Tell her that I'm coming."

"He said he's coming," Speedy shrugged. He didn't really care as long as he got the chance to poke fun later.

"Yeah, thanks," Raven said.

Speedy set the phone down gently to leave his friends to their privacy. Less than a minute later, the phone was picked up. "Hey Raven," he said, and you could hear the underlying tension in his voice. What could she want? Had he done something that he shouldn't have? "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Raven tittered nervously. It was strange. She wasn't usually the type to giggle like that. "What about you?"

"You know, I'm just hanging out with the guys," he shrugged.

"Well, that sounds fun," Raven lied.

"It's okay, but I'm kind of home sick," he said surprised by how true it really was. He missed home. He missed her. And Starfire of course. "Well, was there any reason for your call or did you just miss me that much?"

"Well, a little of both," Raven cooed.

"What do you mean by that?" Beast Boy had never heard her talk that way before. It was so... different from her usual bold behavior.

"Well, I really just wanted to tell you that I really love sunlit walks on the beach, roses, fancy dinnerdates, bookstores, and quiet evenings at home," she purred seductively.

Beastboy's brain seemed to have went on the blink. He couldn't have heard that right. He must be dreaming or something. "W-wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you at first..."

"Tell me what?" he demanded, wanting to know what she was hiding from him.

"Tell you that that's what really turns me on." Raven purred seductively. Then she just hung up, and the conversation was over.

Beast Boy stumbled back to the common room with the others. They all looked at him strangely. "What did Raven want?" Speedy demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just to uh... tell me that she missed me," he lied. That conversation had been too weird to tell anyone about just yet. Maybe later when it made sense and he was sure that it was not just a figment of his imagination.

The guys all exchanged glances. They knew that he was lying. But they also knew that he would tell them about it when he was ready, so they just let it go. The guys got back to talking and just hanging for a while when the phone rang again.

This time Cyborg was the one to get up an answer it."Hello," Cyborg answered.

"Hey Sparky," a girl's voice breathed. And only one person ever called him 'Sparky'. Bumble Bee.

"Oh, hey Bee. What's up? And do you know why Beastboy is acting all weird?"

"Oh I don't know," Bee said something started squealing loudly.

"What is that?" Cy asked. He was very worried about both the technology and his friend's safety.

"Oh nothing. Just some old scremo music," she said and it got even louder.

"Okay. So why did you call?" Cy asked. It's not like he didn't want to talk to Bee, but she seemed nervous about something. And that was not like her in the least.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hear a bedtime story," she breathed in her most seductive temptress voice.

"You girls are going to bed all ready?" he asked. As far as he knew, girls tried to stay up all night at parties like that.

"No. Why don't you just answer my question, Sparky?"

"Um, sure. I'd love to hear a bed time story," he said. After all, what did he have to lose?

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a beautiful princess and a handsome prince. They were completely oblivious to each other, but there was an even more beautiful fairy godmother that knew better than them. She knew that they belonged together and did her best to bring them to that point. However, they were both stubborn and refused to listen to her wise advice. She got so tired of their idiocy that she ended up forcing them together until they finally figured out that they loved each other. Then they lived happily ever after," Bee said, all in her temptress voice.

"Well, that was interesting,"Cy said. And it really was. In a 'what are you doing' sort of way. "Thanks for the story."

"Anytime you need me, Sparky," she purred. "Anytime."

"Okay, then," he stammered, unsure of how to respond. "I'll see you later. Good-night, Bee."

"Good-night," She murmered and hung up. Cy stumbled into the commonroom and sat down on the couch.

"Not you too!" Speedy groaned. "We need to get your minds off of whatever they did to you."

"What should we do?" Kid Flash asked.

"We're going to play the... Teen Titan Boy's addition of the Rating Game!"

**Third Person POV:**

"The rating game?" Robin wondered aloud. "I'm almost afraid to ask. But what is it?" All of the boys' mouths popped open. Who hadn't heard about the rating game? Everyone had to have played at least once in their life. At first, they were sure that he was kidding but as they continued to stare, they realized that he had been serious. Though Robin was rarely anything else

So of course, Speedy took it upon himself to educate his spikey-haird friend. "Well Robbie, sonce you don't know how to play, we'll go slow," he leered. "First, everyone sits in a circle and I'll get some pens and paper." Everyone agreed, sitting around the coffee table like the girls had done earlier. Speedy disappeared, but came back a few moments later with the items.

"Now what?" the young leader asked. There was nothing that he hated more than not knowing what was going on around him. Though thankfully, that seemed to be happening less and less as he got to know about 'normal' teen things.

Speedy sat down and handed everyone a sheet of paper and a different colored pen. "Basically you have this sheet of paper. When I say a gir's name then you write down three numbers. You're going to rate the girls on three catagories. Use numbers from one to ten. One being the lowest and ten the highest."

"Okay then. What are the catagories?"

"Personality, dateability, and looks," Cyborg inserted, tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Actually it's looks, dateability, and personality," Speedy corrected with a grin.

"Do you always have to say things that you don't mean?" Aqualad asked warily. He was tired of these fake thoughts about girls. Believe it or not, Speedy was actually respectful to girls a lot.

"Anyway, let's just start the game," Kid Flash sighed, tired of the constant arguements between those two. Honestly, they should just get married and get it over with.

"Yeah, I agree," Beast Boy said.

And so the boys settled down to begin the game. "I guess I'll be gamemaster for this one," he grinned. Everyone rolled their eyes, but no one objected. Speedy was like the king of games when it came to anything involving girls.

"Okay, first girl: the flying empath, the gothic princess. Raven," the 'gamemaster' announced. "Now, write it down."

The boys hurriedly wrote down their thoughts on the dark princess. After about a minute, Speedy ordered them to stop what they were doing. "Okay, we'll start with me and make our way around to Beast Boy."

"Raven's sort of pretty in a different way, so I give her a six on looks. Personality, four cause she can be... mean and dateability two." Beast Boy's eyes widened. Really? A two and a four? Speedy must be insane. She was definitely worth more than that.

Robin stopped and thought for a moment. Raven was like his little sister, after all. "Uhh. Looks, five. Personality is a six or seven. Datability three," Robin rattled off. Once again Beastboy was shocked. THis was one of her best friends. How could he rate her so low?

"My turn," Cy said. Hmm. "Looks are a five. Her personality depends on the day. On a good day seven and on a bad day four. Dateability is a four cause she's not really my type."

"Raven's hot." Of course he would think that. His type of girl was a bit more... dark than the others. "I'll give her a seven for looks, a five on overall personality, and a six on dateability," Kid Flash grinned.

Beast Boy felt the heat rush to his face. Kid Flash had given her a seven. The highest number so far. He couldn't like her, could he? He had Jinx, right? Well, he had better not like Raven. Or else.

"Your turn Aqualad," KF grinned. "Tell us how delectable you think our little Raven is."

Ugh, he really didn't want to. "Do I have to?" he whined. This game was idiotic by all accounts. It was coarse and crude. Not to mention that the girls would probably kill them for it, and he had no wish to die.

"Yes," the others all chorused.

He rolled his eyes, but knew when he was defeated. "Fine. Raven is fine in her own way. Looks are a seven. She can be... well, hateful so her personality is a four. Her dateability for me is a three."

"Lover boy's turn," Speedy grinned. He knew what BB was going to say. They all did, but they had to give him a turn. "What's your score for the dark bird?"

"She's not dark," the changeling protested huffily. "Stop calling her dark."

"Geeze, chill. I'll stop if it bothers you that much. Just rate her," Speedy placated. He didn't want the guy too mad. On the other hand, Beast Boy didn't believe for a moment that he would stop, but at least temporarily he was quietly. Emphasis on temporarily.

"Fine. Looks are a ten. Personality is a ten. And dateability is definitely a ten," the green teen grinned. Finally she had gotten the rating that she really deserved.

"What are you smoking?" Speedy demanded and everyone except Beast Boy nodded in openmouthed agreement.

"W...what do you mean?" Beast Boy stammered. His response couldn't be that shocking could it?

"Yeah, the girl has a seriously rockin' body, but you have to factor in her personality issues," Speedy shook his head. "And that. Not so cute."

"Only to you because you don't get her like I do," the changeling defended. Sure Raven could be sort of agressive, but she wasn't so mean that she was unlikeable.

"Sorry man, but I'm with them on this one," Cyborg replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know how difficult she can be when she wants to."

"Yeah, she can be difficult, but c'mon. Rae's great. She's funny, smart, nice, and really beautiful," the green teen smiled at the thought. Those deep eyes, those long legs, and that smile that he is only rewarded with when he is really funny. It was all worth anything.

"And mean. Remember that time she put that truth spell on me?" Kid Flash shuddered. Once, Raven had suspected him of lying. Well, he hadn't been able to hide anything for a whole week. Needless to say, he is still geting teased for that incident.

"Hilarious," Robin chuckled. "Mr. Cuddler."

The fastest kid in the world's face turned as red as a tomato. "Shut up Robbie," he ordered. "We promised that we would _**never**_ bring that up again."

Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except for the changeling. He was still angy at the way that his friends had talked about his best and closest friend.

"Aww, BB are you still miffed?" Cy asked, though he knew the answer.

"Mmmm," the boy in question growled. When he was angry, the boy took on more... animalistic tendencies.

"We apologize," Robin muttered. There was nothing that he hated more than saying that he was sorry, but this situation required it. Better a bit of his pride than an out-and-out fight.

"On the bright side, you can be sure that no one here likes her like that. Except for you that is," Aqualad said in his usual shrewd matter. "Besides, no one gets her like you do."

His pointed ears perked up even more. He didn't mean for them to, but it was one of those things that he couldn't help. He also couldn't help the macho way that his chest puffed out in pride. He really did know Raven the best of all of the others. And she liked him better too. Sure, she may not have a crush on him yet, but maybe, just maybe, they would get there.

"Can we keep playing now?" Speedy coughed. "Yeah, we've established that Beastboy has the corner on the Raven market. Now, move on."

"Yeah dude. Let's keep going," Beast Boy nodded.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered.

"Okay, girl two is the beautiful, Tameranean Princess," Speedy announced. "She's pretty; I can't deny that. Looks have to be an eight and a half. Dateability, I'll give her a four because she doesn't get most human stuff. Personality, ten."

"I give Starfire all tens," Robin said to no one's surprise. "She's sweet, beautiful, smart, and funny. Who wouldn't give her the same?" The boys rolled their eyes. Robin was so totally and completely infatuated that he couldn't see anything. Well anything except for a certain orange alien.

Cy thought for a second. How did he think of Star? "She's pretty, so a seven for looks. She has a great personality so a ten. I'd say dateability is about a six and a half."

"She's kinda cute, but in a youngish way. I mean her body's not young, but her attitude is, so yeah, about a six on the looks. Her personality's a ten definitely," Kid Flash pused to think about it. "Uh, dateability is a good four."

Now it was time for Robin's eyes to buck. How could anyone rate Starfire as a four on dateability? She was perfect. Only a real idiot wouldn't want to date her.

"Your turn, AQ," the gamemaster smirked at his own cleverness. There was only one thing that Aqualad hated more than fish tacoes, and that was being called out of his name.

"AQ? Don't call me that," Aqualad grumbled. "My name is Aqualad."

"Yeah, yeah AQ. Just play the game," Kid Flash grinned. Ah, there was nothing better than bothering people. After all, it was one of his many gifts.

'AQ' sighed. "Fine. She's beautiful, but not quite in a way that I like in my girls. So, for looks I give her a six. Personality is obviously a ten. Her dateability is only a five for me."

"Now back to green bean," Cy smirked, knowing that this would be good. "Go for it, kid."

"Looks five, personality eight, and dateability four," he rattled off in a way that let everyone know that he had been thinking about it.

And everyone was shocked. Only a five for looks? She was much hotter than that. But that wasn't the only thing that had thrown them. No, it was mostly the personality score. Star was funny and sweet. She only did the best for her friends and herself. How could anyone rate that as only an eight?

"How do you give Starfire an eight for personality?" Robin demanded.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Star to death, but sometimes she can be to... cheerful," he admitted. When he was sad, she tried to make it better but couldn't. It was more like she could sympahtize, but not empathize with him. No, the only one that could do that was Rave. She just had the magic touch when it came to his emotions.

"What? That's one of the best things about her," Robin ranted, feeling the vein in his forehead, throbbing.

"Chill," Cy muttered placatingly. "We all know that BB likes his girls a bit more dark." Then he realized what he had said. "Not that Raven's dark or anything."

"Yeah dude. We all like different things in chicks," Kid Flash said in his 'let's-all-be-friends' tone of voice. Robin 'hmphed' from his seat, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay. Girl three is my fearless leader and dominatrix... Bumble Bee!" Speedy announced in his best pro-wrestling voice. "She's pretty hot, so I give her a seven. Oh, and please never tell her that I said that. Personality is way too controlling, so she gets a two. Dateability is right at four."

Cyborg rolled his good eye. Of course Speedy would rate Bee lowly. She was always calling Cy and telling him about the stupid things that Speedy had done or said during the day. Like the time when he brought fish home for dinner and she had to spend an hour comforting Aqualad.

"Looks six. Personality four and dateability is three," Robin said. He was already bored. He really didn't see what so entertaining about this game. How long could you play before you started wishing that it was over?

Now it was Cy's turn. Though it was obvious to any and everyone what scores he was going to give."All tens," he announced. The others looked at him strangely. "What? She's hot. She has a great personality. Sure she's bossy, but she's also sweet and you can always depend on her. So, I'd say that that makes her pretty dateable in my book."

"Gross man," KF pretended to choke. "Seriously gross."

"Yeah, you're scaring me almost as much as she does," Speedy shuddered. Bee could really be scary when she wanted to.

"Believe it or not, but Speedy's actually right for once," Aqualad chuckled. "It's... disturbing. To say the least."

"No more so then you and your hand," Robin countered.

"Duuude!" Beastboy chuckled. Ha, there was a good one. Who knew bird boy had it in him to crack a joke?

"Moving on," Speedy said still laughing to himself. Goodness knows that he had heard a lot of sounds coming from fishboy's room. None of which that he had wanted to think too closely about. "Kid Flash, you're up."

"Bee's not bad. I give her a seven for looks. A four for personality, and a six for dateability," the fastest boy in the world shrugged, not really paying attention anymore.

"The looks are a seven in the afternoon, but a three in the morning. And the same for dateability and personality." Aqualad chuckled to himself.

"C'mon dude, different scores for morning and afternoon?" BB chuckled. Really, could Bee be that bad?

"Hey," Aqualad defended himself. "You've never dealt with her during the morning hours. Think Godzilla with puffs."

"She can't be that bad," Robin protested. The Titan's East boys exchanged a glance. Obviously Robin didn't know her like they did. Which was to be expected since he didn't live with her.

"Whatever. Don't believe us," Speedy shrugged. After alll, you can't convince everyone. "Your turn Beast Boy."

"Looks are definitely a six. I'd say a good...five for her being kind of... bossy. And dateability is a nice three and a half."

Cyborg rolled his eye. These guys had no idea when it came to girls. No clue at all. Though it was a good thing that Bee couldn't see any of this right now. Or else someone (most likely Speedy) would end up with a bootprint on his face to match the one on his butt.

"Okay, girl number four is the cute, mime-like sorceress... Jinx," Speedy announced. Everyone rolled their eyes at his 'gameshow host' voice which was much more annoying than entertaining. "She's cute, but the make-up and eyes give her a five on the looks slate. Now, I'm a generous man so for personality I'll give a six. However, her overall dateability is a four for me."

It was Robin's turn again. He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "She's a solid five on looks. Her personality's a seven and her dateability is a five." Robin could feel Kid Flash's glare on his face, but pretended otherwise.

"Well, I give the little lady a nine for looks, a ten for personality, and a nine for dateability." This time KF's glaring was at him. All of the boys knew that Cyborg had had a crush on Jinx when he had infiltrated the HIVE. In his mind Kid Flash knew that Cy wanted Bee and not Jinx. But his natural territoriality was shining through. Jinx did not like Cyborg. She at least kind of liked him, right?

"I giver here all tens," Kid Flash grinned, his bright eyes shining. "She's different in her looks, but that just makes her no more beautiful. Besides, I like her bossy attitude and the way she calls me an idiot."

The boys looked at him quizzically. Only Beast Boy understood what he meant. There was something about being insulted by the person that you... cared about. Something extraordinary. Something amazing.

"I don't really know Jinx.. so I giver her a seven for each," Aqualad shrugged. He hadn't gotten to know her very well. Whenever she was around she was either latched to Kid Flash or Raven or he just wasn't around. Either way, he liked what he knew of her.

"Uhhh, I agree with Aqualad. Seven on everything," the changeling shrugged. Jinx was a lot like Raven in some ways. A magic user who was often labelled as dark or evil. She even had the same sarcastic humor as Rae. However, she was _**not**_ Raven, and nothing could ever compare to the real thing.

"Girl numero cinco. The tower of power, the hot female. Wondergirl!" Speedy cheered loudly. Not that he was showing favoritism or anything like that. "A girl with a lasso? All tens." And of course, Speedy's mind was in the gutter. Though not nearly as much as usual.

Robin had to think. Wondergirl had been like his sister back in the days when he worked with Bruce. She was still quite a close friend. "Her looks are a solid six, her personality is a seven, and overall dateability is a one."

Speedy was angry. He jumped up so far that he almost knocked the table over. "Man, what are you talking about" A one for dateability?"

"I've known her since I was a kid. She's more like my sister than anyone that I could even think about dating," the spiked-haired hero explained. "Besides, she's not my type."

"Oh," the young archer replied, feeling sheepish. He plopped back down onto the floor. "I knew that."

"Riiiight," Cyborg muttered. "I can tell."

And now it was his turn to tell his opinion of Wondergirl. "I guess I'll give her a seven on looks, a five for personality, and a a six on dateability," the mechanincal teen rattled off. He somewhat felt that he was scoring her rather high. She was one of the few Titans that he did not know very well. In fact, only Kid Flash, Robin, and Speedy could really say that they knew her.

"Looks are a steady six, but I give her a three for her attitude problems and dateability," Kid Flash huffed with major resentment.

"Ya' know, she only has an attitude with you." BB laughed. "What did you do to her ?"

"Long story," Robin answered. "It all goes back to when we were young..."

"Ya drop someone off in Paris one time, and they never forgive you," the speed demon huffed irritably. "Not like it was my fault. I couldn't contrrol my speed yet."

"Duude, you dropped her off her Paris?" BB asked in disbelief. Yeah, he had done some stupid things when he first got his powers, but even he hadn't been that bad. No wonder she wasn't his biggest fan.

"More like the top of the Eiffel Tower," Speedy reminded him and everyone laughed.

"Yeah and wasn't that when she was afraid of heights? And wasn't it raining?" Robin chuckled.

"I said that I was sorry!" the speed demon protested. "You'd think that she'd be over it by now." Yeah, right. Most people tend to get over things like that in a hurry.

"Well, she is over it. But you know how she can be at times."Speedy defended her."She _**does**_ actually like you."

"Hmmm," KF grunted. "Cool. Your turn Aqualad."

"Seven for looks, seven for personality and four for dateability," AQ responded. He was definitely bored now. It was like a constant repeat of every other round that they had played.

"Seven, six, and five." Beast Boy answered quickly as he doodled on his piece of paper.

"Are there any Titan girls left to rate?" Cyborg asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Speedy nodded. He had already counted off the girls. "There's still Argent and Kole."

And at that point, the pneumatic doors swished open. "Rating our girls without us? You guys should be ashamed of yourselves," said the red, lava-looking man from the door. The blond haired guy standing slightly behind him waved, but made no move to talk because he couldn't. He was mute.

"Hey, Hotshot, Jericho," Beast Boy grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a Titan party, isn't it? We're Titans and figured that we were invited."

"Of course you were invited," Cyborg shrugged. "We just thought that you guys were out with your girlfriends."

"We were, but the girls wanted to go to the slumber party, so we decided to crash. But let's finish the games and talk later."

"Cool. sit on down and we'll keep going," KF grinned. Hotspot was another party guy. This was going to get a lot more fun.

The two guys complied. Jericho sat down between Aqualad and his friend, Beast Boy. Hotspot attempted to sit between Robin and Cyborg. "Hey man, chill! You're melting my circuits!" Cyborg complained.

"Sorry, Cy," he muttered nervously, powering down so that there was a black guy in his uniform. "Forgot. Again." And he sat down in his place.

"It's cool," Robin said. He was used to this. It was part of having superheroes as his best friend.

"Yeah it is now," Cyborg corrected him.

"Anyway. On to girl numero six. The smart, the dark, the albino...Argent," Speedy announced. "She's a little too child-sized for me, so I give her a four for looks, six for personality, and four for dateability."

"Five for her looks. Eight for her tough personality and five and a half for dateability," Robin replied, after having thought about it for a moment.

Now it was Hotspot's turn. Once again everyone knew what would be said before he could say it. "Three tens. She may be tiny, but she's cute and her accent is adorable. Besides, I like my girls spunky. I'm dating her, so I'd say that she was pretty dateable." Of course, he had to brag a bit. She was his girlfriend after all. Not to mention the fact that she was hotter than anyone that he knew.

"Seven for look and personality. And a six for dateability," Cy answered. She was a bit small for his tastes, but she was nice. And that's what matters right?

"My turn!" Kid Flashe grinned. "In my book, she gets all sixes." In a way, she seemed very similar to both Raven and Jinx. The dark clothes, the heavy makeup, and the attitude. Definitely the attitude.

"I agree with Kid Flash," AQ said. He would be so glad with this stupid game was over.

Now it was Jericho's turn, but he was faced with a problem. He couldn't talk and thought that it would be rude to overshadow a friend without permission. So, he just raised his fingers. First a six, then an eight, and finally a four."Okay, that's six for looks, eight for personality, and four for dateability," Hotspot translated and Jericho nodded enthusiastically.

"I agree with Jerry, but I'll give the looks a seven," Beast Boy said. Jericho grimaced slightly. BB had started that, and Jericho wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. Time would tell.

"Okay. For the last girl. Number seven... the pink-haired cutie with a heart of gold, Kole!" Speedy cheered, secretly glad that he could quit using the voice for a while. As hard as it is to believe, it even annyos him after a while. "I give her a seven for looks, because she's kinda cute, I guess. But she has the same kind of childish kind of cuteness. Personality is a ten and dateability is a... four."

"Kole gets an eight for looks, ten for personality, and a five for dateabiliyt," Robin rattled off, so glad that this was officially the last round.

"Uh, I don't know," Hotspot muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Seven and a half for looks. Ten for personality and six for dateability."

"I'm gonna go with Hotspot," Cy shrugged. "Kole's one tough little lady even though no one really gives her credit for it."

"Eight, ten four." Kid Flash was not paying attention to his surroundings. One thing about being super fast is that everything including his mind gets restless easily. He wanted to stand up and just run. One of the only times that he didn't get like this was when he was around Jinx. She always kept him interested. Unfortunately, this game couldn't compare. Nothing could.

"Nine ten, seven," Aqualad shrugged.

And it was back to Jericho. He couldn't speak, of course, but he had something to say. His eyes widened and he locked on Hotspot's. "Sure, buddy," Hotspot agreed, knowing what he wanted. Jericho smiled and focused his mind on his friend's. Then he felt the usual tug behind his navel as his 'spirit-self' drifted over the table and into Hotspot. The hot many's eyes closed and when they opened, they were a bright green instead of brown.

"All tens, of course," Jericho said from inside of his friend. "She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, smart, and charasmatic. Kole is something special. Besides, she doesn't mind someone who is different."

And with that, he pulled himself back into his body. Everyone was staring at Hotspot strangely. "You get used to it," he shrugged. "It's kind of interesting when you think about it." The other guys just shrugged. Yeah, it might have been interesting, but none of the guys really wanted to share bodies and minds with anyone. It just seemed too personal.

"I'll give Kole a six for looks. She gets a nine for personality, and a six for overall dateability," the changeling said, effectively ending the game.

"Everybody gives someone a ten for personality, except for you, Beast Boy. Unless it's Raven, that is," Kid Flash said, tapping his feet much quicker than what was humanly possible.

"Yeah, he's right. You only gave Star and Kole an eight and a nine," Robin frowned. Obviously, still mad about the Star thing. He would stay that way for a while anyway.

"Yeah and I told you. That they're both too cheercul for me. I like a little cynacism every now and then," the green teen shrugged. It was just his thing. What's sunshine without the rain? What's the sky without clouds?

"You mean that you like Raven, huh?" the hot teen grinned and Jericho chuckled silently.

"No," the changeling protested. "We're just friends."

"Look. Jericho and I were waiting outside and heard the whole game. All of the girls that you guys like were given all tens. Coincidence? I don't think so."

All the while, Kid Flash's brain was somewhere else on something else. "Hey, why did we have paper and pens if we weren't going to use them?" he asked, voicing a question that everyone else had also been asking themselves.

"I don't know," Speedy shrugged. "It was just better without."\

"True, Cy agreed."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Robin asked. Yess, he ws the leader, but had little to no sleep over experience.

"We need to talk," Hotspot said, somewhat grimly.

"About what?" Everyone demanded.

"The girls..."

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 6! I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. This was like a really huge chapter and it took forever to type. But don't worry. **

**I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **But I do have some good one-shot ideas that might be coming up. I definitely don't plan on abandoning this story though. **

**Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. So the next chapter will get back to the boys and their girl rating.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	7. Girls Rating Game

Chapter 7

Girls Rating Game...

**A/n: **

** This is the girl's version of the previous chapter.**

_Recap:_

_"Oh yes Friend Bee. Let us move on to the next event."_

_ "Okay, what's next?" Raven asked in a bored tone._

_ "Oh, you'll see," Bee said with an evil smirk. "You'll see."_

Third Person POV:

"So... what are we going to do now?" Raven asked again, twirling a strand of her long blue hair. She was somewhat enjoying herself, but of course, she could never admit it. She was much too proud for that.

Jinx just shrugged. She didn't really care. They were out to embarrass Raven, so she didn't really have to worry about anything.

All the while, Starfire and Bumble Bee were examining their list of activities. "Yes, I've got it!" Bee cheered with a devious grin on her face.

"Oh very good, Friend Bumble Bee!" Star grinned back. "It should be most exciting."

"What exactly are we doing?" Jinx asked. She really hated being left out of anything. It was one of the items on her very very long list of pet peeves.

"The rating game!" Star and Bee announced together.

"Niiice," the pink-eyes sorceress nodded. This was going to be... interesting to say the least.

"And how do you play this game?" Raven wanted to know.

All of the other girls turned to face their friend in open-mouthed astonishment. "You've never heard of the rating game?" Bee demanded, wondering how deprived her friend was. "Everyone's played that game by the time that they're a teenager."

"I haven't," the empath shrugged.

"Geeze, you're the only one. I bet even Robin has play before," the sorceress snickered. In the Titan community, for Robin to have done something before you was a pretty big deal. In fact, it was almost unheard of.

"And I care because...?"

"I have also played before," Starfire confessed. Now Raven was shocked and even a little... curious. The alien who had trouble coming to terms with most human things had already palyed this idiotic game.

"Fine, how do you play?"

"We must all sit in a circle," she announced. And so they all moved and sat around the coffee table.

"Okay now. We'll go around in a circle and rate the guys from one to ten in three different catagories. Those being looks, personality, and dateability. Then you just say why you gave them that rating," Bee explained.

"So, I just have to be honest about what I think about the guys?" Raven scoffed. Ha, she had been doing that since she met them. This was going to be fun.

"Yes, for the most part," Jinx shrugged. "Can we just start already?" Jinx was also into this. She couldn't wait to tell her opinion of the guys.

"Of course, Jinx!" Star smiled.

"Okay, so the first guy on our list is the green teen. The fanged wonder, Beast Boy!" Bee announced. "I'll start. In my humble opinion, he gets a four for his looks. He's sweet if not... quirky, so he gets a six for personality. Overall dateability is an even three."

The blue-haired empath raised an eyebrow. A four out of ten for looks? She'd never admit it out loud, but he was... handsome. In his own goofy way, of course.

"Oookay, aren't we going to discuss the 'why'?" Raven asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. And failing miserably.

"At the end, Raven. Chill. You'll get your chance to defend him," Jinx smirked. "Right after your turn."

Raven was about to say something that was not very kind, but at that moment her truth orb chose to connect sharply with her hand. "Ow," she growled, and the orb just made a sweet, cooing sound.

"Maybe it wants you to be calm," Bee suggested, as her orb floated into her lap. All of the other orbs took this as a sign and snuggled into their respective owners' laps.

"Of course. The squealing ball wants me to calm down." And she tried her best to refrain from trying to smash it. "Let's just continue."

"My turn!" The Tameranean Princess cheered with a large grin on her face. She was so excited to be having fun with some of her closest friend. "I give Friend Beastboy an eight for the looks, a seven for his glorious personality, and a five for dateability."

Most of those in attendance were a bit surprised. Star was known for being overly kind. She was expected to give everyone all tens. However, Raven knew that she wouldn't and couldn't lie and so she had to tell the truth about her feelings for Beast Boy. Not that she had any feelings for him.

"Five and a half, six, and three," Jinx said while examining her cuticles.

And now it was Raven's turn to do the rating. "Looks are a ten. I'll give him a six for personality." And as soon as she said that, the loud keening wwail began. "Fine! Ten for personality and dateability." Obviously Raven had not wanted to admit that.

"You really do like him, huh?" Jinx asked, her mouth agape. "All tens. Wow!" In her opinion that was very high. Extremely high.

"She has a point," Bee shrugged.

"He deserved all tens," Raven blushed. She was embarrassed, but now that she started, she was going to finish it. "There's nothing wrong with him." Well, there wasn't. He was great.

"Of course not, Friend Raven," Starfire tried to calm her down. "Nothing is wrong with him."

"We're just a little surprised about the whole looks thing. He's green with fangs..." Bee trailed off.

"And?" Raven demanded, staring each girl down. "He's green and... handsome. And I like his fangs. They're... cute." Saying things like this was foreign territory, but she felt that it needed to be said. "Really cute."

And that cued another round of squeals, but this time it was from the girls and not the orbs. "Awww," they all cooed. Raven's face got even redder if that was possible. She quickly pulled up her hood to try to cover her humiliation.

"So, you don't hate his personality?" Jinx questioned with a grin.

"He's... not that bad," the empath admitted. "He's sweet and understanding."

"But girl, you know he can be goofy," Bee reminded her.

"Of course, but it's all a part of his... collective charm." To put it mildly. Yes, he's charming, and very different from her 'type' of guy.

"No accounting for tastes," Jinx muttered. "Anyway next guy, please."

"Next, we have the spikey-haired leader who loves traffic lights. The Boy Wonder...Robin himself." Bee grinned. "I'lll give him a five for looks because of the costume. A four for personality because of his... let's say obsessive behavior. Dateability is a solid three for me."

This time, it was Star who was doubting what she was hearing. Well, it was her turn to correctly rate him. "Friend Robin deserves all tens and that is what I will give him," the princess declared.

"Gotta go with Bee here. He's not ugly, but the outfit detracts from it, so I give him a five for looks. His personality scrapes by with a five for being overly bossy. And dateability is a... two," the sorceress sighed. Ha, Robin. As if. She'd rather be pushed off of a cliff than even consider dating him.

"Robin's fine in his own way, I suppose. So, for looks, I'll award him a seven. His personality is six on a good day, but on others, around a four. He's not dateable at all in my opinion." Raven just shrugged. He was her leader, but nothing more.

"Really friends? Is that what you think of Robin?" Starfire asked, worry shining in her green eyes.

"Well, yeah, Star," Jinx shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "He's not our type. Too stuffy."

"Do you not think that he is handsome?" Star demanded. To say 'no' was almost blasphemy in her eyes. He was handsome in so many ways. Only a fool would not notice.

"He would be okay if he didn't wear traffic light colored clothes. And seeing his eyes once wouldn't kill him and may up his rating," Bee shrugged. It wasn't like she would like him anyway. He was too bossy. Too much like her for her liking. "Not to mention that he's always such a killjoy."

"He is just serious. As a leader, he must be." And of course she would continue to defend him until everyone else just gave up.

"Suuure," Jinx replied, rolling her large pink eyes. Ugh, girls who were crushing could be so blind. They hated to believe anything about their guys.

Raven could see that this was upsetting Star, and there was nothing worse than an upset Tamaranean. "Star, they just meant that he's not their type. He's more of your kind of guy, right girls?" the empath asked, waving her proverbial fists in their faces. Thankfully, they got the hint.

"Yeah, definitely," Bee and Jinx chorused and Star's smile lit back to its usual one hundred watt smile.

"Now friends. Let's get back to the most glorious game that we have ever played," the now happy girl beamed.

"Now for the guy who keeps on going. The metal man with a plan. Cyborg." And Bee's face lit up at the thought of _**her**_ metal man. "I'd have to give Sparky all tens. He's cute, funny, smart, and independant."

"Cyborg is handsome in his own way. I will give him a six for looks and an eight for personality. For the dateability, I must give him a two," Starfire rated.

"Uhhhh... pass," Jinx stammered nervously.

"There aren't any passes in this game," Bee said, eyeing the sorceress suspiciously. "You should know that."

"Fine, I'll do it." Jinx sighed. "I give Cy a nine for looks and personality and a seven for dateability." She knew this was going to biter her in the butt, but what choice did she really have in the matter.

Bee's raised brows were the only indication that she was inwardly seething. Jinx didn't have to be an empath to realize that her friend was angry. Deathly angry.

She defensively put her hands out in front of her. "Look, I _**used**_ to have a crush on him back in the HIVE days," she admitted. "But I got over that forever ago."

"Are you sure about that?" Bee's eyes were narrowed and her wings were buzzing angrily.

"Of course I'm sure. I have no romantic feelings for Cyborg, but I can't deny that he is relatively handsome and has a good personality. But in my opinion, he's not dateable."

The orb didn't make a sound aside from a gentle purr. Bee released a sigh that she didn't know that she had been holding. "Okay...moving on." And the game continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Looks six, personality nine, and dateability four," Raven shrugged, still hiding in her hood. She was not going to come out anytime soon.

"Guy number three, the fastest boy in the world. The red-headed speed demon... Kid Flash," Bee announced. "I give him a five for the mask and costume. His personality is a definite seven. Dateability is a good... three."

"Friend Kid Flash is most interesting. I give him a seven for looks, because he is not bad looking. I give him a nine for personality due to his humor and a four for dateability," Star responded.

Now it was Jinx's turn again. Though her ratings were of no real surprise. "Hey, I like the costume," she shrugged. "All tens. He may annoy me all of the time, but he's sweet and... dateable."

"He's okay. He's a six for looks, personality...two, barely. And dateability two," Raven said in her monotone.

Jinx's eyes widened in surprise. "A two in personality and dateability? He and Beast Boy are so similar."

"Yes, but Beast Boy isn't quite as annoying. Or gross." Raven shrugged. Put it this way, KF was well disgusting. He burped often, though to be fair he often competed with Beast Boy.

"Point made," Jinx nodded. She could accept the truth. "But he has his sweet side. His amazing side."

"So, does Beast Boy."

"Okay, I get it. Let's move on," the sorceress sighed. No one would ever appreciate the speed demon like she secretly did.

"Guy five. My perverted teammate... Speedy," Bee announced, just as the pneumatic doors swished open.

"Perverted? Hardly," a chipper voice giggled from the door. In stepped a long-legged girl with long brown hair that was sweeped back into a ponytail that dangled down to her butt. She was wearing a sparkly red pair of short-shorts and a matching low cut tank top. Her shoes were long black boots and a golden lasso was hitched to her trim waist.

Behind her were two other girls. The shorter one on her left was pale, albino white. Her large eyes were dark and rimmed with make-up. Her hair was also pulled into a ponytail. It was black with red tips and a red bang that hang over one of her eyes. She was wearing a black, sleveless dress that belled out in a can-can that was rimmed with bright, red lace and hit her thighs. Her boots were long, black, and punk with the smae red lace around the tops.

The other girl was taller than the latter, but shorter than the former. She was tan with dark pink hair and large blue eyes. Her features were delicate and what most would consider... young. She was wearing a white dress with blue trim on the belly sleeves, neck and bottom. There was a large black belt that highlighted her small waist. And she was wearing a pair of matching boots.

"Ello," the girl in the red waved, speaking in her Aussie accent. "Appy to see us?"

"Surprised. More like," Raven commented. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about the party and decided to crash," Wondergirl shrugged. "We came in on the beginning of your game and we want in."

"Sit on down and we'll continue," Bee ordered. The three nodded with grins on thier faces. Argent sat down in between Star and Jinx. Wondergirl settled down next to Star, and Kole sat between Wondergirl and Bee.

"Okay. My perverted teammate Speedy," Bee said. "Looks are an eight. Hey, the boy has some serious muscles. But as for personality, three barely because of grossness. Dateability... two." Ugh, just the thought of dating him made her skin crawl. It was... sick.

"Ouch, low score much?" Wondergirl winced.

"If the shoe fits. Your turn Kole."

"Okay," the chipper girl replied. "He's sort of... interesting. I give him a seven and a half for looks. His personality is a six for humore,but he's only a two for dateability to me."

Now it was Wondergirl's turn. "Three tens ladies." She noticed everyone's wide-eyed looks. "What? He's handsome and sweet and funny," she gushed.

"And perverted," Raven added.

"Oh, he's not perverted. He just acts like that for attention and to sound like a normal guy. He's actually really nice..."

"Suuuure," all of the other girls chorused.

"To you," Jinx added.

"And that's all that matters," she grinned. "But let's go back to the game."

"My turn!" Star squealed. "Friend Speedy is very much like Robin. He deserves and eight for the looks, a six for the personality, and a five for the dateability." And of course, everyone but WG thought that her rating was somewhat higher than necessary. But that was Starfire for you, always being so kind.

"Ee's not exactly hot. I'll give him a six for the outside. The inside is annoying and earns a five. Overall dateability... three," Argent said trying to deflect the glare that was coming from her friend.

"A seven and two fours," the sorceress said.

"Seven for looks. I give him two twos for being nasty and always making jokes about Beast boy and I."

"Oh come on. For the thousandth time, he's not perverted," she chided.

Bee decided to cut in before things could get too... broken around here. Sparky would never forgive her. "Guy numero seis. His body's incredibly hot, and I mean that literally. Give it up for... Hotspot," Bee said, doing a small drumroll. She was a little upset that she had just thought of it that late in the game. Too bad. She would have to remember it for the next time. "He's okay. I give him an eight for looks when powered down, but a five when not. He's pretty cool, so an eight for personality. Dateability is a three," Bee rattled off.

"Seven, seven two," Kole smiled.

"I'll go with Bee on this one," Wondergirl shrugged.

"I will award him with a six for the looks. He is funny and charming so a nine for personality. But dateability is only a two."

"He's my boyfriend," Argent said. "And hotter than lava. All tens, of course."

"Six, six, two," Jinx muttered. Gosh, she was so bored with this stupid game. She was really just wishing that it was finally over.

"Seven, nine, one," Raven said, finally pullilng her hood down and revealing her face. Obviously she was sure that her humiliation was over for the next few minutes.

"The final golden boy. Guy number seven. The musical... Jericho," Bee cheered, glad that this was her last annoucement of the night. "Eight, ten, five."

"Jericho," Kole sighed with intense emotion. "He's so cute, compassionate, funny, sweet, and my boyfriend. So, all tens for him." Everyone except Argent rolled thier eyes. This romance was getting way too... gushy. This was the very reason that they wished to stay single. Being in a relationship turned people into idiots.

"He's fine in his own way, but I prefer my guys a bit more... muscular. So, I give him a six for looks, a ten for personality, and two for dateability," Wondergirl grinned, her thoughts straying to a certain red-headed archer.

"I absolutely adore friend Jericho. He is most desrving of an eight for looks, a ten for personality, and a five for dateability," Starfire giggled.

"Six, ten, six loves, "Argent said.

Jinx sighed. Finally, this game was almost over. Just her and Raven were left and then they could move on to some other form of slumber party torture. "Seven, a ten, and a five."

Raven being next was a bit touchy. Jericho had liked Raven for a bit and had even asked her out. Raven, of course, said no. And thankfully, neither had really taken the attempt very seriously, and treated it like it had never happened.

Kole knew and was fine with it, but Rae did not want to rock the boat any more than absolutely necessary. However, she knew that they would not let her pass this one by. The empath sighed deeply. "For looks, I'll give him an eight and a half." Yes it seemed rather high, but his body type reminded her of a certain changeling. "His personality is a nine and dateability is a one." Her orb remained quiet and Kole didn't seem mad. Yay!

"Well, I wonder who gave him the highest score," Argent joked.

"And that concludes the Titan girls version of the Rating Game!" Bee grinned. All of the girls clapped, happy that it was over.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Wondergirl asked, twirling her bangs around her finger. She was totally up for the next challenge that awaited her.

Kole and Argent exchanged a glance. A glance that had a lot of words held behind it. "We need to talk," Argent replied as seriously as she could.

"About?" Jinx asked in a monotonous voice that showed how not into this conversation she was.

"The boys," Kole replied. "We need to talk about the boys.

The five girls who were not dating anyone, glanced around at each other. It didn't take a genius to see that this 'little talk' was _**not**_ going to end well.

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 7! I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. **

**I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **But I do have some good one-shot ideas that might be coming up. I definitely don't plan on abandoning this story though. **

**Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. So the next chapter will get back to the boys and their girl talk.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	8. Talking About Girls

Chapter 8

Girl Talk 2

_RECAP:_

_ "So, what are we going to do now?" Robin asked. Yess, he ws the leader, but had little to no sleep over experience._

_ "We need to talk," Hotspot said, somewhat grimly._

_ "About what?" Everyone demanded._

_ "The girls..."_

Third Person POV:

Jericho and Hotspot exchanged a glance. They had already talked about this, but now they actually _**had**_ to talk to the others about it. It was timne to fess up, and let go of their reservations.

"We already had this conversation," Aqualad told them. He did not want to relive this again. He had better things to do with his time. Well, not really but that wasn't the point.

"Yeah, but now it's really serious."

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked. He had no clue, but he did know that he didn't want to go there.

Hotspot rolled his eyes again. "What I'm sayin' is that you guys need help. None of you have the balls to tell the girls you like how you really feel."

"Hey!" Kid Flash protested. "I tell Jinx how I feel everyday."

"Yeah. But you've gotten no real response yet," he shrugged. "You have to get one-on-one with her. She doesn't want to get hurt and you have to deal with that."

"And you know that how?" Speedy demanded. He was curious. Hotspot had a girlfriend and now he was the girl guru. Yeah. Right.

"Raven, Argent, Jinx. They're all like that. You just have to go slowly and reassure them. Let 'em know that you're not going anywhere."

"And just what do you suggest?" Kid Flahse demanded, crossing his arms. He may have seemed very angry, but in reality he was just.. curious and defensive. He had been trying to make the change from friend to...boyfriend for a very long time. Sith Hotspot's help, he actually had a pretty good chance.

"You know her best. _**You**_ have to convince her not me. Your best bet is to just be who you are and keep trying. It may take a while, but trust me, it's worth it."

KF nodded. He had expected as much. It was basically his plan from the beginning, but now he just had to work twice as hard. "All right, Lavaguy, I'll take your advice."

"That's all that I ask. And never call me 'Lava guy' again," Hotspot warned. "Now, what about the rest of you?"

"What about us?" Cyborg demanded. He, of course, was on the defensive. This was not what he wanted to do.

"Are you going to admit that you have a crush on the girls?"

"We don't," Speedy protested. "And you can't prove otherwise."

"What if I can?" he asked, glancing at Jericho. Ah, little did they know that he had a trump card. One that would definitley force their hands.

"How can you do that?" Beast Boy demanded, trying not to show that he was sweating nervously.

"Let Jericho here overshadow you for a minute. He'll just look in and see if you're really telling the truth about not liking anyone."

"And why would we do that?" Cy demanded again. He was not going to be forced into anything. It wasn't his style and it wasn't going to become his style.

"Because if you really don't have crushes, then you won't mind us doing all that we can to prove it."

The guys all looked at each other. In thier own heart of hearts, they all knew how they really felt. But to let someone els reveal it was way beyond wrong. It felt like someone was stealing their voice.

At that moment, they all came to a desicion. It was time to tell the truth. Now, it was just a matter of who would go first.

The green changeling sighed, knowing that this could go on all night if they were waiting for someone to cave. "Fine. I'll go first. I like Raven. A lot. In fact, maybe more than like. She's beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and I'm totally crushing on her."

"Way to go dude!" Kid Flash cheered. "About time that you joined the club. Rae's gonna be thrilled."

Sure Beast Boy's face was brown from blushing, but he felt good. He had finally accepted the truth. Now if only he could be sure that she really liked him back. It would totally make his day.

"Boo-yah! Green Bean!" Cyborg cheerd. "About time man."

"Yeah, congrats, Beast Boy. Raven't going to be really happy," Robin said with a rare smile. What he didn't say was that if the other boy dared hurt Raven then he'd have a dangerous enemy. Though he was sure that he already knew that.

"Next," Hotspot motioned. "Let's keep this honesty train moving."

"Okay, Cyborg said, bracing himself. "I'm crushing on Bee. She's hot, and funny. And yeah she's bossy and controlling, but I like that. I like everything about her."

"Whoo Cy!" BB cheered. "I'm happy for you dude." Goodness knows that he had been waiting for long enough.

"Thanks man." Cy was also happy. Now he had gotten it off of his chest and out into the open. It felt good. He just wished that Bee was there to hear it.

"I like Wondergirl!" Speedy blurted out. "I can't help it. She's so cool, and smart, and pretty. Besides she... she gets me. She really gets me."

"Aww. Who knew that Speedy had a soft spot?" Kid Flash chuckled.

"Duh dudes. Everyone knows that's he's soft and tender on the inside," Beastboy chuckled and so did everyone else. Just the thought of a sensitive Speedy was laughable. One would expect him to make a joke about her butt or boobs, but no, he was being... good.

"You guys suck," Speedy huffed. And that, of course, just caused more laughter.

"Sorry man, but we had to," Cy gasped out. Finally the guys managed to come to their senses and stop the unmanly giggling.

"Well, that's almost everyone," Hotspot said, staring at the Boy Wonder. "Almost."

"Hey Jericho. You can check me. I don't like anyone," Aqualad shrugged. He was feeling a bit... left out at the moment.

"You sure about that?" Cy asked for Jericho. Aqualad nodded. He was _**not**_, by any stretch of the imagination, a liar.

Jericho's eyes shut, and his body relaxed. A moment later, Aqualad's body tensed as Jericho's spirit-self entered it. "I'm here," Jericho announced Aq's voice. He was silent for a moment as he rattled through his friend's brain. "He's right. He doesn't have some secret crush." All of the guys looked skeptical. Didn't everyone have a crush? Why did he have to be so different?

His body relaxed again as Jericho went back to his own. "See. Told you."

"Note to self: We need to hook you up with someone. Soon," Speedy said, feeling sorry for his best friend and teammate. Seriously, who wanted to be alone. No one, right?

"No thanks," the merman rolled his eyes. That was the last thing that he needed.

"So, one person left," Cy grinned deviously. "Robin got anything to admit?"

"No," he shrugged. "Nothing at all."

"Duude, where have you been the last few minutes?" BB demanded. Could their fearless leader really be that blind?

"Yes, I've seen all of you confess your feelings. But I don't have any."

"C'mon man. What would Starfire asy if she heard that?" Kid Flash pleaded. He'd known Robin since they were kids and knew how much love he craved. He'd always been the type who needed caring and concern and the soft touch of a woman.

Robin felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He was aware of his feelings, but couldn't show them. What would  
Starfire say? Somthing sweet and amazing, most likely. But he didn't deserve her. Why would she want him? He was... damaged, broken. He was selfish, while she was kind, giving and loving. He wasn't worthy and never would be.

No one noticed Jericho's body relax. But Robin felt it when a prescence entered his mind. "_You're wrong. You do deserve her. You are also wonderful,"_ Jericho said in his mind.

_"I don't."_

_ "You do. She loves you, and I can see that you know it. It won't hurt to tell her the truth."_

_ "And if I tell her and lose her?" _ Robin asked, actually revealing his secret fear. The constant worry that he will never be good enough no matter how many people that they save.

_"Take the chance anyway. You have more to gain." _Robin considered it for a moment and realized that he was right. Starfire _**was**_ worth the rist. And if she said no... well he was Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans. He _**did not **_ give up.

"_Thanks," _Robin thought as he felt Jericho slip back out of his mind.

"Rooobiin?" Beast Boy called, waving his head in front of his friend's face. "Come back to Earth, dude."

"It'd help if we could see his eyes," Speedy muttered, convieniently forgetting his own mask.

"But then you could tell that I was looking into your pretty eyes," The Boy Wonder grinned.

"Geeze. Where were you?" KF asked.

"Just thinking, and I realized something," he said. "I _**do**_ like Star. She's perfect. Everything that I want and... need."

Everyone started clapping for Robin. After years, he had finally admitted it. The cheering continued until every guy had clapped him on his back and congratulated him. "Well, that's that," Hotspot grinned. He was completley and totally content with what he had done. This was guarenteed to spread some happiness.

"Yeah. So now, what are we supposed to do?" BB asked.

"Good question," Cy grinned. "Who's up for some Karaoke?"

All of the guys nodded, cheering the idea. "All right guys. Get your songs together and let's make it happen," Speedy grinned.

All seven of the boys were excited. They all had something to sing about, and each was sure that they would win. After all, which of them could really sing and sing well? This was going to be... interesting to say the least.

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 8! I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **But I do have some good one-shot ideas that might be coming up. I definitely don't plan on abandoning this story though. **

**Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	9. Realizations

Chapter 9

Realizations

_RECAP:_

_ Kole and Argent exchanged a glance. A glance that had a lot of words held behind it. "We need to talk," Argent replied as seriously as she could._

_ "About?" Jinx asked in a monotonous voice that showed how not into this conversation she was._

_ "The boys," Kole replied. "We need to talk about the boys._

_ The five girls who were not dating anyone, glanced around at each other. It didn't take a genius to see that this 'little talk' was __**not**__ going to end well._

Third Person POV:

"We already talked about the boys," Jinx whined, not wanting to do this again. It was just going to become embarrassing. And not just to Raven this time.

"Yeah but we weren't here," Wondergirl reminded her. She was excited. In her mind, this was guarenteed to be funny for her.

"True," Argent grinned. "By the way, what's up with the little bouncy balls?"

"Argent! Those aren't bouncy balls. They're truth orbs," Wondergirl scoffed. Yes, bouncy balls that could tell whether or not you were lying. All of the girls turned to stare at her in shock. "What? I'm not just a pretty face." She winked to the amusement of the others.

"Well, Ms. Pretty Face, what is a truth orb?" Argent demanded. She hated nothing more than being out of the loop. Especially when Wondergirl knew and she didn't.

"It's simple. It's a small orb that reflects your inner self. When it's visible and you lie then it will wail loudly until you tell the truth," she explained.

"If it shows your inner self then why is yours pink, Raven?" the albino girl asked. Raven's face reddened and she pulled up her hood again. She completely and totally refused to talk about that. Looking at the thing was humiliating enough.

"Tell ya' later," Bee assured her. "I promise that I will."

"This is good then," Kole grinned mischeviously in a way that somewhat disturbed everyone that knew her. "Now we'll know if you're really being honest or not."

"Yeah..." Jinx trailed off. This was not as good as Kole thought. In fact, it was downright awful as far as she was concerned.

"Perfect. Now we can talk about the guys," Argent grinned. "First of all, you guys just need to admit to who you like."

The girls in question wanted to deny it. They wanted to pretend like they had no idea what she was talking about, but if it really _**was**_ true then the orbs would scream and destroy all of their illusions. "Why should we?" Bee demanded, using her offense to get her point across and disarm the other girl.

"Because if you don't step up not and accept responsibility then someone else will," Argent warned. "And where will ou be if that happens?" As predicted none of the girls could answer. They all knew where they would be. In their bedrooms crying their eyes out in pain. Not a pretty sight.

"You'll be miserable," Kole told them. "And we don't want that for any of you."

"Look, I remember sitting where you girls are today and thinking that there was no way that Hotspot could like me," the small girl reflected. "After all, why would he go after _**me**_ with real heroines around."

"What do you mean, Friend Argent?" Star didn't understand Argent _**was**_ a real heroine. How could she be any less of a hero? It made no sense to her. Either you were or you weren't and she definitely was.

"What I mean, Star, is that everyone always looks at you, Wondergirl, and Bee as the epitome of femal heroes everywhere. You're what we're all supposed to be like. On the other hand, Raven, Jinx, and I are considered to be the evil outcasts, the villians."

"Why would people think that?" Star asked. In so many ways, she was still innocent in the ways of earth and its people. Things like being judgmental escaped her because they were too cruel to be fathomed.

Jinx, Argent, and Raven looked at each other. They had all felt the same way during their times with and without the Titans. They were the dark ones. They were unable to be understood or truly cared for. "The dark makeup and the dark style," the albino girl said in response to Star's question.

"The gloomy look and 'dark' powers," Raven added, looking down at the table.

"And the fact that I used to be one," Jinx concluded.

Star, Bee, Wondergirl, and Kole didn't know what to say to that. They had no idea that the others had felt that way. And they felt guilty. These girls were their best friends. How could they not have known?

Raven could see that Star and Bee's orbs had darkened to almost black. And she could feel their guilt and frustration. She was about to say something, but Argent was faster. "That's how I _**used**_ to feel. Why would anyone like me? Then Hotspot told methat he liked me. Really liked me. At first I didn't believe him. He had to be lying, but he kept asking me out and I kept turning him around. Then finally, he wore me down and I said yes. We've been together and happy ever since then."

"It was kind of like that with Jericho and I. I'd liked him forever and when he asked me out, I said yes immediately. And we've been happily together ever since."

"It's like I've found my better half. Why wouldn't you want it?" Argen demanded, her dark eyes flaring. She was tired of playing these stupid games and pulling punches. She was going to get to the truth now. "Is it because you're afraid? Well, you've got to fem up and admit it anyway. Trust me, you'll feel much better if you do."

The girls all looked around. Like the boys, they were waiting to see who would go first. This time, it was Wondergirl who stepped up to take the first bullet. "I know what you're all going to say, but I like Speedy. He's actually really sweet. He just uses his pervertedness as a defense mechanism, so he won't get hurt," WG smiled nervously curling her thick brown hair around her finger.

"Yay! Good job!" Kole cheered. "We're so happy for you." And they were. It was good that she had finally admitted the truth. It was all out there, and she felt better for it. So much better.

"Thanks," she blushed profusely.

"Who's next?" Argent demanded. "Let's keep this thing rolling."

Bee glanced around. She knew that she had feelings for Cyborg and that no one else was willing to go next. "I like Cyborg," she sighed. "I know that he's part metal, but he had a big heart and not to mention that he's funny and smart. And he doesn't care that I'm bossy. He's great, just like a big teddy bear."

"Cyborg is indeed like a human stuffed bear," Star smirked. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks," she smiled, touching the top of her head where her puffs would usually have been.

"I also have the confession to make," the Tameranean said, her green eyes shining brightly. "I like Friend Robin very much. More than as a friend. He may overwork at times, but he is very nice, intelligent and crafty. I also love his spikey hair."

No one knew what to say. They had known that it was true, but... "Have you ever even seen his eyes, Star?" Jinx asked. She hated always being the downer in these situations, but she felt that it was best to be as honest as possible. Especially when it came to her friend's heart.

"No, I have not. But perhaps one day, I will." And Starfire's own greeen eyes took on a sparkling tint at the thought of his eyes. She knew that they would be beautiful. Amazing.

"I don't know, Star..." Bee trailed off. "I mean, we all know each other's identities. Except for Robin. We don't even know his real name." And it was true. Robin had told them absolutely nothing of his past. Yes, there was much to tell, but most of it was too painful to ever really speak about.

"He is hiding pain. I gather that there are skeletons in his closet that could hurt him. He just needs time."

Jinx sighed. That was Starfire. She was always looking for the good in people. Sometimes she was right and ath others, she wasn't. The only question here is whether or not she was right this time. Jinx prayed that she was, or else she was going to have to curse a certain Boy Wonder.

"And then there were two," Kole smiled. "Any volunteers?" And as she expected neither Raven nor Jinx spoke up.

Argent knew from experience how stubborn these girls could be. Su, she just picked a target. Eeenie-meeny-minee-mo-my-mama-told-me-to-pick-the-very-best-one-and-you-are-it. And Jinx wins the attention She should be so proud. "Jinx. C'mon. We all know that you like a certain speed demon. And of course, he adores you in every way."

"As if," Jinx rolled her eyes. The room wasn't cold, but the sorceress wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

"What do you mean?" Bee wondered. She also wondered how Jinx could be so...insecure. She was pretty, funny, smart, and sarcastic. A wonderful mix.

"I'm an ex-villian. That's all most people see when they see me. They don't really ever trust me. Why would he be interested in a bad-luck ex villian?"

"You're not bad luck any more than I'm dark," Raven corrected her. She hated for one of her favorite people to be so... down on herself. She didn't deserve it. No one did. "Your power is magic which is neither good nor bad. It just is. It all depends on what _**you**_ make it. And as for Kid Flash, he does love you."

"And how do you know?" Jinx demanded, almost daring to hope that Raven was right. Almost, but not quite. She knew better than to completley throw herself on the ropes.

"I'm an empath, remember?" the blue-haired girl chuckled slightly. "I can tell how people feel around each other. And your emotional make-up when the two of you together is unusually bright. In fact, the two of you seem to be perfect for each other."

Jinx's eyes widened. This was what she had been looking for. A certain, no doubt answer that he liked her and wouldn't leave her. That he wouldn't just move on and get tired of her. "So, you're sure about this?"

"One hundred percent." And there was not a tremble in Raven's voice. Her orb didn't ring out. She was telling the truth.

"Fine," the sorceress sighed. "I'll admit it. I, Jinx, like Kid Flash. He can be so... immature, but at time, it's like he's the only one that really knows me. He knows when I want to be quiet and when I need to talk. He knows what makes me feel better, what I like and what I hate. In fact, he knows everything about me."

"I'm glad for you," Raven smiled.

"Me too, Jinx," Kole smiled. "You go girl!"

And then, all at once everyone turned to stare at the blue-haired empath. "What?" She asked, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"And then there was one," Wondergirl announced. "Your turn." Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Come on and admit your feelings for Green," Bee teased. Once again, Raven just ignored the accusation.

"If you're such a great empath, you would have noticed how Beast Boy felt for you," Argent goaded yet it still didn't work. Raven was not the type to be coerced into blurting out anything. No, it would take a lot more skill to extract anything from her.

"Could you at least answer us?" Bee demanded, her fist crushing down on the table. She was stressed. This was just making her even more angry.

Everyone was so engrossed with the unfolding drama that they did not notice Raven't truth orb float up to eye level and transform into a light purple. "Raaaaven," a voice, very much like the empath's called out from the sphere. "Must you always be so stubborn?" And as you can imagine, this drew all attention to the seemingly harmless orb that was floating in the air.

"Umm, maybe I'm hearing things, but I tking that I just heard that ball talk," Jinx said, her mouth wide open in shock. Maybe admitting the truth had knocked something loose in her brain. Had to be.

"So, I'm not crazy?" Kole demanded, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you are," Argent corrected. "We just heard the voice this time." And Kole shot her a 'scary death glare' that only made the smaller girl laugh. Kole couldn't be intimidating if she really wanted to.

"Hellooooo. I'm still here," the orb repeated.

"Wondergirl, I don't suppose you know anything about this, do you?" Bee asked, just a little weirded out by this. After all, she had been a part of the HIVE. Weird is something that you get used to.

"No clue," Wondergirl shrugged. "I'm not that into magic and spells."

The orb changed back to an even brighter pink. "Even if you were into spells, you still wouldn't know about this," the slightly higher voice said. "In fact, the only one that knows anything about us is Raven."

"Us? Raven, what is going on?" Star asked.

Raven sighed, but didn't have to say anything. Because at that point, the orb changed colors again. This time it was a deep yellow. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the others, but they tend to be... let's say easily distracted."

"What exactly are you?" Kole wanted to know. Well, everyone wanted to know, but they weren't about to ask that boldly.

"We are Emoti. Representations of Raven's emotions that she uses when she meditates to gain insight and analyze her own feelings."

"Cool," WG grinned. "How many of you are there?"

"Hmm, quite a few," the yellow orb said contemplatively. "One each for most emotions."

"Ooookay," Bee shrugged. Who are _**you**_ exactly?"

"My names are Intelligence, Wisdom, and Knowledge. Call me whichever you prefer, but know that I prefer Wisdom."

"Why are you here?" Raven demanded, breaking her silence. She was tired of this. Besides, she knew how embarrassing and awkward this could turn out for her, and she did not want that.

"You know very well why I am here," Wisdom said. "The time had come to end these childish games of yours."

"Do what you will," Raven shrugged. She tried to pretend like it didn't bother her, but Wisdom had always been the one to chasten her. As much as she hated to admit it, her Emoti was usually right.

"Very well. But you will thank me for this." And the orb turned around so that it was facing the others. "Just ask a question and we'll try our best to answer.

"Can we talk to the pink emoti?" Kole asked.

"You may," Intelligence said. The orb then faded from yellow back to that bright pink.

"Hey girls!" the pink sphere screeched. The grin in her voice was evident even from the outside of the orb. "My name's Happy and it's so... good to finally talk to you guys."

"Well, we don't see you much," the pink-haired sorceress grinned. It was true. No one would ever describe _**Raven**_ as happy under any circumstances.

"You do," Happy giggled. "Raven just lets me ou in small bursts. Kinda like opening the top of a soda. But enough of that. What did you wanna ask me?"

"We jut want to know what a few of you think of Beast Boy?" Bee asked and she felt so...clever. This would be the perfect way to get a feel for how Raven felt about the guy. Sometimes,she was such a genius that she amazed even herself.

"I think he's really cool and funny. He's so hilarious."

"What?" Be demanded, turning to Raven. She had to have imagined that. "_**You**_ think that he's funny?"

"Yeah, of course," Happy answered for her. If they could see her they would know that she was rolling her eyes. How could anyone not know that he was funny?

"But you hate his jokes," Wondergirl reminded her.

"No, we don't . We love them. Raven just can't laugh at them all of the time. She thinks that it'll make her look bad."

"Wow!" All of the girls breathed. That was shocking. One of the few constants around Titan Tower was that Raven absolutely hated all of Beast Boy's jokes. Obviously they had bewen wrong and Raven was a very very good actress.

"Yeah, I know right. Well, I guess you want to talk to the others. See you guys later."

This time the sphere turned to a dark desolate gray. "Hi," mumbled a mopey voice. "I'm Timid and Insecurity."

"Insecurity?"Starfire inquired. She knew waht the word meant, but Raven always seemd so... sure of her self. The thought of her not being so was almost... insane.

"Yes," Insecurity whined, sniffling loudly.

"What do you think of Beast Boy?" Kole asked in her most soothing voice.

"I think jhe's smart, handsome, cute, and funny. Not that it matters," She mumbled.

"What do you meant?" Jinx demanded. Though, she did it in a much less brisk way than what was to be expected from her.

"Why would he like me? It's not like I'm pretty or anything. Not in comparison to Star of any of you." And at that point, all of the girls felt a stone of guilt settle in their stomachs. They never knew or even thought that they felt that way. It was... heartwrenching. It was painful. Everyone thought that she was the most confident of them all. Apparently, everyone has their own set of insecurities and problems.

"You all don't like me. I should leave now." And she did leave.

A deep red and somewhat sinister force took over the orb. One could feel the tension creeping around the orb and the people who were pleasant. "Save it imbiciles. I am Rage. Save your questions, I know what you to ask me about me idiot. I feel that the idiot wouldn't make an acceptable mate. We're much ot good for him."

The confidence was more like Raven, but the hurtful tone... it was someone else. Sure Raven could be snide, but this voice was not like her. Not at all.

"Mate?" Starfire asked, confusedly as this was not a typical human word. She had only heard people say it when referring to animals.

"I'm half demon, remember? Rage also represents my demon side,and demons don't 'date' like humans to. Instead, they take a 'mate' and reproduce," Raven explained, speaking up for the first time in a long while.

"What happens when you want to like... break-up?" Wondergirl wanted to know. Though she was going to regret that in a few minutes.

"Just a fight to the death. The strongest survives and the other... well, you don't want to know," Raven shrugged like it was not big deal.

"Oh," Kole muttered. She now knew more than she wanted to. Much more. As far as she was concerned, this was going to be pushed to the back of her mind. "Next emoti, please."

"Very well," Rage hissed. And when she left, the orb brightened to a very vibrant red.

"Helloo," A voice crooned in what could only be described as a sexy purr. "My name is Lust."

"Lust?" Jinx coughed. "You must be confused. Raven isn't lustful. Never has been."

"That's where you're wrong, Jinxie," Lust giggled. "Raven has a very... voracious apetite." Obviously not talking about food. In fact, that was said with such a leer that it was obvious that the owner of the voice was up to no good.

"Really now?" Argent grinned which caused Raven to pull her hood down even farther on her face.

"Very. I can't think of anything that is more... ferocious."

"So, what do _**you**_ think about Beast Boy?" Wondergirl wondered. She knew that this one was going to be interesting and somewhat...disturbing.

"He's hot. Very hot. I wouldn't mind wrapping my arms and legs around him." She winked, or at least that's what it sounded like. "Besides, green has always been my color. I can just imagine what it'd look like on me." Lust giggled once more before the orb changed back into a light purple.

"Bonjour," Said a light, happy voice in perfect French.

"Bonjour," everyone except Raven chorused. Raven was worried. She knew who this emoti was, and did _**not**_ want the others to. However, she also know that it was inevitable. This was going to be awful.

"Mon non est Amour," she said. "And for those who don't speak French, my name is Love."

"Love?" Bee grinned slyly. Ha, this was just who they had been waiting for.

"Oui," the Emoti in question responded.

"We just want to know what you think of Friend Beast Boy," The tameranean said.

Amour concentrated for about half of a second before launching into her feelings. "He's wonderful. He's handsome, sweet, funny, caring. He understands us and really does care. He's just amazing," she gushed.

"Thank you, Love," Starfire smiled at the orb. She felt an instant connection to this emotion as one would expect that she would. "It was most kind of you all."

"No problem. However, I do have one thing to say to Raven. If she'll listen."

"I'm listening," Raven ground out from between her teeth, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out onto her cheeks.

"We've talked about this repeatedly. Tell the truth. Your heart will never lead you astray, trust it. Remember, love is a fabric which never fades, no matter how often it is washed in the waters of adversity and grief."

Raven nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Because if she did then she knew that she would start to sob, and she couldn't cry in front of her friends. "Well everyone, I guess that this is it for now. Follow your hearts," Love said with what sounded like a large grin. "Good-bye. And with that, the orb faded to its original pink and no other voices spoke from it.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Raven could feel the tears bubbling beneath her eyes. All of her secrets were out for everyone to know. She had no privacy left anymore. Well, if all of that was gone then she may as well tell it all and let the chips fall as they may. "Uh guys, I have something to say," Raven blurted out.

All of her friends looked at her. They were sure that they already knew what she was going to say, but Raven had a way of surprising them all.

"I...I do like Beast Boy. A lot. He's everything the Emoti's said and more. He really is a great guy," she blushed.

"Oh Raven," Star grinned. "I am so happy."

"Yeah, me too," the empath admitted. "It kind of feels good to say it."

"Oooh group hug," Kole squealed. All of the girls wrapped their amrs around each other and squeezed tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

"So, what's on the plate now?" Argent asked, reaking of self-pride. She had finally gotten them to admit the truth. And it had only taken one conversation. Ahhh, she was amazing.

"Something that encourages the spirit of a sleep over and our new confessions," Bee thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I've got it."

"Do tell," Jinx commanded.

"We are going to have a... karaoke contest!"

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 9! I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. **

**I plan to update it as regularly as I can. I will alternate between this and my Artemis Fowl story : Holly's Diary. (Check it out!)** **But I do have some good one-shot ideas that might be coming up. I definitely don't plan on abandoning this story though. **

**Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. So the next chapter will get back to the boys and their activity.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	10. Karaoke Time Boys

Chapter 10

Karaoke Time!

(Get lyrics to LFO's six minutes.)

_RECAP:_

_ All of the guys nodded, cheering the idea. "All right guys. Get your songs together and let's make it happen," Speedy grinned._

_ All seven of the boys were excited. They all had something to sing about, and each was sure that they would win. After all, which of them could really sing and sing well? This was going to be... interesting to say the least. _

**Third Person POV:**

"Karaoke? Seriously?" Hotspot demanded skeptically. It was no big secret that he could not sing to save his life. In fact, they'd probably kill him just to shut up the noise.

"Sounds cool," Speedy grinned. He on the other hand felt that his voice was amazing. In his mind, everything about him was amazing.

The others all agreed. They felt so... free now that the truth was out. And now they wanted to just relax and enjoy this guy's night to chill out and relax.

"Fine," Hotspot sighed, accepting the inevitable. They were going to have to do this. "I'll be the MC and Jericho can cover the music."

"Cool," Robin said. "Give everyone time to get ready and let's do it." The guys nodded and went about preparing the stage and music. About thirty minutes later, they were done and the show was finally ready to begin.

"Okay, we're ready," Cy announced. He pulled a remote from seemingly no where and pushed the large, center red coffee table reacted almost immediately. It grew larger and pulled up from the floor, forming a stage complete with microphone and instrumental equipment. "So, the windows behind the stage will change color and pattern depending on song choice and style."

"Sounds good," Kid Flash grinned. "Let's get started."

Jericho took up his position. He sat at the corner of the stage with his guitar and a computer full of instrumental tracks. And Hotspot climbed up unto the stage and assumed his position in the center of the stage.

"Oookay. S'up dudes. I'm Hotspot and it's time to start our karaoke contest," he announced. "Our first contestant is the awesome archer. The red-headed, wannabe heart-throb. Speedy!"

The guys clapped and hooted as Speedy took the stage. "Okay guys, I'm going to sing a song that I think we can all relate to. Besides it's a little friendly advice."

And with that he belted out Justin Timberlake's _Why don't you kiss her? _

**We're the best of friends, And we share our secrets She knows everything that is on my mind. Lately something's changed. As I lie awake in my bed. A voice here inside my head softly says**

Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
Cause she'll never know. If you never show the way you feel inside.  
Oh, I'm so afraid To make that first move Just a touch and we could cross the line.  
And every time she's near, I wanna never let go,  
Confess to her what my heart knows. Hold her close  
What would she say? I wonder would she just turn away? Or would she promise me that she's here to stay? It hurts me to wait, I keep asking myself  
Why don't you kiss her? 

Surprisingly, he was actually good. Not to mention that the lyrics were actually right. That song had all of the guys wondering... why didn't they kiss their girls? Was it worry or something more. Would they accept them or just turn away? It was deep and important, but they weren't sure if they could even accept it now.

Speedy finished his song, gave a little wayve, and walked off of the stage and back to his seat on the couch. "Whoo-hoo!" All of the guys clapped and cheered.

Hotspot resumed his position. "Wow, who else is surprised that he was actually good?" he asked in wonder. Even Speedy had to raise his hand in agreement. He was a pretty good singer, but he had never done it in public before. "Anyway contestant number two. The fastest, and well, weirdest kid in the world. The red and yellow marauder... Kid Flash."

"Yeah, I'm awesome," he smirked, suddenly onstage next to his friend.

"Showoff," the announcer muttered, sitting back in his seat. Besides, this was his show.

"Okay, so we've all met those girls. Y'know they love you then they hate you? Well here's an idea, let's get them all to wear mood rings." Not so surprisingly, his chosen song was 'Mood Rings' by Reliant K.

**We all know the girls that I ****am **** talking about. Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the only question's when they'll blow up and they'll blow up  
We know that without a doubt Cause they're those girls,  
Yeah, you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them  
And i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking**

He sang it well. Almost as well as the original. Though obviously, he was thinking about his dear Jinxie. But Beast Boy was nodding along. Goodness knows that Raven was almost impossible to figure out. On a good day that is. On a bad day, she was just plain impossible.

It took him a moment to notice that hte song had ended. He shook himself out of his thoughts just as Kid Flash had stopped to lap up his attention. The speed demon bowed and blew tons of kisses before Hotspot kicked him off of the stage.

"Thank you, Kid Flash. We don't know what we'd do without your humor," he cheered, but rolled his eyes all the while. "Now, our next singer has two great selections. It's time for the spikey-headed leader with the mask. Bird Brain himself...Robin!"

Robin smirked as he flipped gracefully unto the stage, just glad that Hotspot had not made fun of his uniform again. After all, it couldn't be that funny. Could it? "My first song is pretty much a classic by one of my favorite bands," the leader said. "It describes how I feel for a certain girl." Surprisingly, the song was actually kind of cool. LFO's song '6 Minutes'.

**LFO, you're on.**

**Was at a party with my mind in the gutter. She walked in with her friend and her brother**

Beast Boy and Cy glanced at each other. Both were remembering the first time that they had met and became a team. It had taken even less than six minutes for those two to fall for each other. It was more like two minutes and a kiss. Of course, neither would **ever** admit that.

The song ended on a strong name and was greeted with the expected applause. "And for my second song... well, it's about what you'd do for that special girl." And he launched into Bruno Mars' 'Grenade'.

**I'd catch a grenade for my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain.  
Yes, I would die for you baby,but you won't do the same **

**No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

Once again, Robin had taken a great song and rocked out the house. He had blown it out of the water, much to the surprise of everyone present. After all, he was a leader. He had to be bad at something, right?

"Spikey's got talent!" Cyborg cheered. "Who knew?"

"Yeah. I'm in shock," Beast Boy pouted. "I've known this guy forever and he never even told us. Some friend."

Robin hopped off of the stage and landed next to his friend. "It never came up," he shrugged causing every eye to roll. With Robin, nothing ever 'came up'. It could be very annoying when you wanted to get to know the guy.

"That was great!" Hotspot applauded. "But on to the next singer, he's a mechanical madman, our technological wizard and inventor extraordinaire... Cyborg!"

Cyborg took no time in bouncing up onto the stage. "All right guys, I'm dedicating this song to a certain little lady."

**Her lips her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
Oh you know you know you know,I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking If you look ok,**

**You know I'll say...  
When I see your face,there's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are  
**

It was another Bruno Mars song that was sang almost perfectly. His emotion wa palpable in the words and you could tell that he really cared for the girl that he was singing about. Cy sat down amidst the cheers and shouts of his friends. The big guy was blushing from thoughts of the Bumble Bee that he knew. The one that was perfect just the way that she was.

"Give it up for Cyborg." And he paused for a large amount of clapping. "We have a song by the aquatic avenger... the mermanic maniac... Aqualad!"

Aqualad's eyes widened in surprise. He had not planned on singing at all. "What? I'm not singing."

"Yeah you are," Speedy ordered. "I've heard you in the shower. Your pretty good. Sing that song that you love."

"You listen to me in the shower?" AQ demanded, his mouth curling in disgust.

"Not like that, but you sing kinda loud."

"C'mon. C'mon. Sing!" Everyone chanted loudly. They were curious and wanted to hear what he could do.

"Fine," he sighed and climbed onto the stage.

**Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away, I'd write it all.  
Even more in love with me you'd fall.  
We'd have it all  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way.  
Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll just laugh along because  
We know that none of them have felt this way.**

And as Speedy said, he was good. Really good. His voice was almost equal to the ones of the band. It was always the quiet ones. Now, he just needed a girl to sing it to. Or at least that's what the guys thought.

"Whoo! For someone who didn't want to sing; he did a good job," Hotspot smirked. Afterall, everyone knew that he was the only Titan guy that couldn't sing. "Our final singer with two selections, the super lean, green machine... Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy was feeling very nervous. Sure , he sang in his room or in the shower, but this was different. Now, he was standing on a stage in front of his friends, and all of them had sounded great. It would be awful if he did not sound good. Not just awful, but embarrassing.

Still, he stood up with shaky legs and got up unto the stage, feeling like a thousand butterflies were having a war in his stomach. He was trying to calm himself down and start, but found that he really couldn't.

He closed his eyes and saw Raven standing in front of him. She looked mad, like she might attack him or something. Then he heard her angry voice. "Come on, Beast Boy. Sing the songs." Her voice softened slighly in the faint semblance of a smile. "I know that you can do it."

The changeling smiled at the implied 'do it or else'. Just the thought of Raven gave him the courage that he needed. "Okay dudes, my first song is about Raven, because you know that she's the girl that all the good and bad guys want."

Beast Boy started singing. He rocked out from one end of the stage to the other. He danced around, all of the time seeing Raven in front of him and wanting to impress her more than anything.

**8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Lola, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling, creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal, turntables in her eyes.  
It's like a bad movie.  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be, screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! **

He finished his song with a big bang, sliding to the front of the stage on his knees.

"Okay. Time for my last song. It's also about that special girl and dedicated to her," the Changeling smiled. His second song was 'Someone Like You'. In his mind there was no one quite like Rae. She was... one of a kind and proud of it. Which was just one of the features that he loved about her.

**You roll the windows down when its starting to rain  
Yeah, everybody else might think youre insane  
But no one sees you like I do  
Cause the little things dont mean much to me  
Girl, Id cross the whole world for someone like you  
Woah oh, no matter where I go  
Oh oh, my unpredictable girl, **

**youre impossible girl  
You know that its true  
Woah oh, no matter what you do  
Id cross the world for someone like you  
**

Once again, he did wonderfully well. You would think that he had written the songs himself. At last he hit the final note and took a bow. All of his friends went wild as they applauded him. Not one of those guys had expected him to be any good. He was too silly and when he was singing for fun, sometimes he sounded well...awful. This was a very charming surpirse.

"That was cool," Beast Boy grinned. He had done it and done well. He definitely owed some thanks to Rae. And his imagination.

"Yeah, but I guess we know who won," Hotspot said. "The champion is... BB!" Which led to yet another round of clapping and applause. No one was upset, because he honestly deserved to win.

Needless to say, the changeling was happy. Very happy and he had Raven to thank. "Thank you, my adoring public," he bowed again.

"That was fun," Speedy grinned. "Now, what are we supposed to do?"

"Why don't we watch the playbacks so that everyone can see themselves?" Robin suggested. He was feeling a bit vain. He just really wanted to hear what he sounded like. Was he really as good as everyone thought?

"Duude," the champ grinned. He was loving this idea.

"Good idea," Cyborg said. He went and sat at one of the computer consoles. Then he started typing in the large number of passwords and codes needed to access the video footage.

"Weird," he muttered looking at the screen.

"What's weird?" Beast Boy asked. "Super hearing," he reminded his mechanic friend when he saw that puzzled look that he was being seen.

"Oh. Well, apparently there's been video streaming from Titan's tower since right after we left," Cy said confusedly, still scanning what was going on in front of him.

"English please?" Kid Flash requested. He understood computers, but was no where near as good as Cyborg. Of course no one was as good as Cyborg at computers.

"To put it in simple terms, the girls have been recording everything that's been happening since we left."

"Everything?" Robin wondered. "Was it on purpose?"

"Well,we can watch the beginning and see." Cy keyed in another code and a large video feed appeared on the computer and on the windows of the tower.

Bee filled the screen. She was pacing back and forth in front of the console. Finally, she settled with her butt right on the edge of the console. She said something with a bunch of feeling and banged down on the keyboard. Then Cyborg paused it. "And that's where it started recording," he concluded. "Mystery solved."

"So... is there sound now?" Speedy asked sneakily. If so, he had an idea. If not... awww man.

"Yes, there would be..." Cy trialed off, trying to figure out what was going on in the archer's mind.

"And this would go through the whole party?" Kid Flash asked, catching on to Speedy's train of thought.

"Yeah, unless they realized it and turned it off. But I seriously doubt that."

"It would be wrong to watch it," Robin chastised.

"Very," Beast Boy agreed.

"Yeah, wrong but informational," Aqualad added. "Just watch it and avoid the hour long debate." The guys all knew that their debate would be long and boring. So, they cut out the middleman, sat on the couch, and got ready to watch the girl's little movie.

"I'll make popcorn!" Hotspot announced. He went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with three huge bowls of popcorn. Extra butter. He distributed the bowls and sat down to enjoy the show. Even though his favorite part probably wouldn't come till the end.

"Start it, man!" Speedy yelled. "Let's see what's going on." Cyborg sighed, but started it anyway. He hated to admit it, but he was curious too.

All of the guys had one question in their minds: What do girls do at slumber parties? Well, they were about to find out...

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 10! I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I canAnyway, be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Note that it will go back and forth between the girls and the boys POV. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	11. Karaoke Time: Girls

Chapter 11

Karaoke Night

_RECAP:_

_ "Something that encourages the spirit of a sleep over and our new confessions," Bee thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I've got it."_

_ "Do tell," Jinx commanded._

_ "We are going to have a... karaoke contest!"_

Third Person POV:

"Karaoke party!" Argent squealed. "Sounds rockin'."

"Do we have to?" Raven groaned. The last thing that she wanted to do was to sing. Especially in front of her friends. That was guarenteed to be boring.

Everyone turned and looked at her like she was an idiot. "Duh!" They were at a slumber party. No one had any real choice once the activity was chosen.

"Fine, let's just sing and get this over with," Raven grumbled. She had admitted her feelings for Beast Boy. What more did they want from her? How humiliated would she have to be before they were satisfied.

"No way!" Bee protested. "we have to look the part. Make-overs then meet back here in an hour and a half."

"Splendid!" Starfire cheered. She so loved make-overs and clothes. "Let us get ready to go do the singing." Once again there were nods from all around. The girls all dispersed around the tower to get ready. After all, they only had an hour and a half left to get ready, and they had a lot of work to do.

1/2 HOUR LATER:

It was now time for the show. The girls all stomped into the common room into their outfits and everyone except for Bee plopped down unto the couch. Who knew that making yourself over could take so much work?

Since Bee was the leader of Titan's East, she kneew the ins and outs of Titan's tower. So, it was easy for her to press a button on the remote and allow the stage to rise from its resting place. The same screen pulled up from by the windows and they were ready to go.

"Okay," Kole chirruped. "I'll be M.C. since I can't sing to save my life." And she was right. She had kindly been compared to a cat 'coughing up a ridiculously large hairball'.

"Cool," Wondergirl nodded. "Get up on stage, girlie."

Kole smiled as she climbed unto the stage in her spangled white, sleeveless dress that made her look like an angel. "Ooookay. Welcome to the first annual Titan's Girl Karaoke Partay!" she grinned, showing the proper amount of excitement. "Tonight, we'll hear some really great singers starting with the girl wonder... Wondergirl!"

Wondergirl sashayed unto the stage in her very her outfit. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a thigh-length white, lace cami, and a small red shrug on top. And of course, she had to accessorize with a necklace, and a ton of red bangles. She had her long hair loose and curled, trailing down her back. "Hey girls," she waved cheerfully. "I just want to dedicated this song to the guy that I'm crushing on, because **you **belong with **me.**"

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. Shes cheer captain and Im on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find  
What you're, looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that Im the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why cant you see, you belong with me  
You belong with me. Walkin the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughin on a park bench, thinking to myself: Hey isnt this easy?  
And youve got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that  
If you could see that Im the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me. You belong with me.**

Wondergirl sang and danced around like she was Taylor Swift and this was her video. She was good,yet she was also herself at the same time. Needless to say, she earned quite a lot of applause. Being as gracious as she is, Wondergirl bowed slightly and left the stage quietly and quickly.

"Whoo! Good job!" Kole clapped enthusiastically. "Now we have contestant number two. The beautiful courageous, princess... Starfire!"

Star was all smiles as she gracefully flew unto the stage. She looked fabulous in her purple tank top and black leather skirt. On her arms were a few simple bracelets and her feet were adorned in a pair of matching purple stilettoes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a long bang sweeping her face. She looked wonderful and felt so excited because she had never really sang an earth song before.

"Greetings friends," she waved cheerfully. She wasn't nervous in the least. After all she was among friends, what could go wrong? "I have the first song to sing. Raven helped me to pick it and it is supposed to describe a very special person." And that's when she started singing Katy Perry's 'Hot 'n' Cold'.**  
**

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah you PMS like a bitch, I would know.  
And you overthink, always speak cryptically.  
I should know that you're no good for me  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no.  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down.  
You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white.  
We fight, we break up,we kiss, we make up  
(You) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(You) But you don't really wanna go**  
**We used to be Just like twins, so in sync...  
The same energy, Now's a dead battery.  
Used to laugh 'bout the thing, Now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change** .

Meanwhile, all of the girls in the audience were snickering. This song was totally and completley perfect for Robin. It was so funny. Robin was always having such random mood swings that he could definitely be thought of as hot and cold. They all had to give Raven high-fives for that one. None of the others would have had the courage to do that, because it may have seemed mean. But with Raven, it was just the prank that a little sister would play on her big brother.

The song ended on a high note. Star's face was flushed and her long hair was touseled from when her hands had went up into it. "And my second song is also dedicated to that special boy. To Robin." This time her song was 'Everytime we Touch' by Cascada. Her voice was strong and loud as she proclaimed exactly how the boy wonder made her feel inside.

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you It's hard to survive.  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all, you make me rise when i fall.  
**

It was interesting to hear her. The first one was almost calling Robin out for not telling her his feelings and being so... fickle. But this one was more of a reassurance of her feelings for him. Like her telling him that she would always be there when he needed her. It was sweet, kind, and true just like Starfire.

The song finished and Star flew off of the stage, landing in her seat next to Raven. Usually, she would be a bit more respective of Raven's personal space but tonight was different. Raven seemed so much more open and vulnerable right now. It was impossible not to take advantage of it. So, Star threw her arms around her best friend and squeeze tightly. "Thank you, Fried Raven."

The young empath was mystefied. "Thanks? For what?"

Tears were almost in the princess' eyes. She had quite a lot to thank Raven for, and she could probably never say it enough. "The song, your friendship, and helping me with Robin."

"Oh, you're welcome Star. It was seriously no big deal." Star smiled and squeezed Raven again before letting go and sitting up straight.

By this time, Kole whas back on the stage. "Go Star! You did great!" the hostess cheered. "For our third singer tonight, we have a real leader. She's the type to go after who and what she wants. C'mon up, Bumble Bee!"

Bee hopped up and swaggered up on stage with her usual confident posture. She had on a tight red, fitted dress that hit her mid-thigh. Her hair was straight and hitting her shoulders with bangs across her forehead and a headband holding the rest back. She was wearing a large, black belt with a silver buckle, a big necklace, leather boots, and a large silver cuff on her right arm. She looked so... different.

This was her element. She loved to sing and be seen. So, there was not a bit of nervousness in her. "Well, I guess you girls all know me pretty well. For those who don't know, I have a really big ego,'" she breathed suggestively, wiggling her hips to the music.

**Oh, baby how you doing? You know Im gonna cut right to the chase...  
Some women were made, but me, myself  
I like to think I was created for a special purpose  
You know, whats more special than you, you feel me?  
Its on, baby lets get lost. You dont need to call into work, cuz you're the boss  
For real want you to show me how you feel.  
I consider myself lucky thats a big deal  
Why, well, you got the key to my heart, but you ain't gonna need it  
I'd rather you open up my body, and show me secrets you didn't know was inside.  
No need for me to lie  
Its too big, Its too wide, Its too strong, It wont fit, Its too much, Its too tough  
He talks like this cuz he can back it up  
He got a big ego. Such a huge ego  
I love his big ego. Its too much  
He walks like this cuz he can back it up.  
Usually Im humble, right now I dont choose.  
You can leave with me, or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confidant.  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with.  
Damn I know, Im killing you with them legs better yet them thighs.  
Matter a fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes.  
Boy you a site to see kind of something like me.**

Her voice carried her confidence and security. It was strong and mostly on pitch. She could amost pass for a professional. Mostly because she believed that she could. "I'll admit that even I have flaws. And there's a certain guy that I think likes me flaws and all." This was another Beyonce song that high-lighted flaws instead of perfection and confidence.

**I'm a train wreck in the morning. I'm a bitch in the afternoon.  
Every now and then without warning. I can be really mean towards you.  
I'm a puzzle yes indeed, ever complex in every way.  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box, and yet, you see the picture clear as day.  
I don't know why you love me and that's why I love you.  
You catch me when I fall, accept me, flaws and all.  
And that's why I love you, and that's why I love you, and that's why I love. . . mmmm.  
I neglect you when I'm working. When I need attention I tend to nag  
I'm a host of imperfection, and you see past all that  
I'm a peasant by some standards, but in your eyes I'm a queen.  
You see potential in all my flaws, and that's exactly what I mean.  
I don't know why you love me, and that's why I love you.  
You catch me when I fall, accept me, flaws and all.  
And that's why I love you.**

Her audience was shocked. Of course they all knew that Bee had flaws, but she was never one to admit it. As far as she was concerned, she was perfect. Obviously, she didn't really think that, but it sure seemed that way at times. However, now she was openly telling everyone that she had imperfections and that she was fine with it. I guess Cy could bring it out of her.

She finished her song and blew kisses to all of her fans as they went crazy with applause. Needless to say, she sashayed off of the stage in her usual confident way. "Amazing Bee! You were fan-tastic," Kole clapped. "Next up is the little chick from down under. The Albino queen... Argent!"

Argent hopped unto the stage. She was also very confident. In her nind, she was a great singer and was going to rock the house. "Hello girlies. As you all know, some people think of me as a party girl. Well, this song is sort of the ... morning after to a wild party life."

**There's a stranger in my bed. There's a pounding in my head.  
Glitter all over the room. Pink flamingos in the pool.  
I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard.  
Barbies on the this a hickey or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night ended up online. I'm screwed... oh well  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!  
Last Friday night:  
Yeah, we danced on table tops,and we took too many shots.  
Think we kissed, but I forgot.  
Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bars.  
So we hit the boulevard.  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark.  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah, I think we broke the law, Always say we're gonna stop, a-whoa  
This Friday night, do it all Friday night, do it all Friday night...  
T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F...**

Argent sang, talking about how things were after a party. Though, no one present could ever consider as that... wild and crazy. Well, crazy maybe and just a bit wild... but not that held the last note over before making her way off of the stage.

"That was great, Argent," Kole smiled. "Next we'll have our saucy little sorceress... who'll put a spell on you... Jinx!" Jinx sighed. She was feeling somewhat nervouse, but knew that she could do this. She could do anything. She sighed once again as she hopped unto the stage. Her tight black skinny jeans, a black cami, and a blue plaid shirt with a dressy belt on top of it, her pink hair down to her shoulders for the first time looked... amazing.

"Oooookay... so you all know about my past, and the things that I've been through. I was a villian and used to be angry and blame life for my issues. but through it all, I owe a thank you to life and all the jerks for making me a fighter."

**When I, thought I knew you, thinking, that you were true.  
I guess I, I couldn't trust. 'Cause your bluff time is up. 'Cause I've had enough.  
You were, there by my side, always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames. 'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
After all of the stealing and cheating, you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser.  
So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.**

Her first song was 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. Both the song and her style of singing were extremely powerful. She was expressing her true feelings about her life and there's almost nothing more potent than that. She finally ended on a note full of her feelings. Her shoulders heaved, but she didn't seem to be crying.

Her body straightened and she began to annouce her second song. "This next song is dedicated to my special guy. It doens't seem like it, but I do think that he is kind of impressive. Though he could try a little less, because some of his quirks just don't impress me much," she winked.

**I never knew a guy, who carried a mirror in his pocket and a comb up his sleeve  
Just in case all that extra hold gel in your hair oughta lock it  
Cos heaven forbid it should fall outta place.  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
Okay, so you're Brad don't impress me much  
So you got the looks, but have you got the touch  
Now don't get me I think you're alright, but that won't keep me  
Warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much.**

**You think you're cool, But have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong. yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on those long, cold, lonely nights.  
That don't impress me much. Okay, So what do you think  
You're Elvis or something?  
That don't impress me much.****  
**

Her hips swayed and wiggled as she sung about the things that didn't impress her. When she finally finished, she jumped off of the stage, glad to be done. It had been fun in a way, but it was a relief to have it over and done with.

"Another great singer. The competition's getting fierce," Kole giggled. "For our last contestant, we have the gorgeous, the glorious, the magical... Raven."

Raven felt sick as her name was called. She was nervous. No more than that, she was terrified. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she felt like she was going to vomit. Yes, she had sang in her room before, but this was different. People can actually hear her out here.

"Raaaven!" Bee called, waving her hands in front of the empath's face. Raven managed to stumble to her feet and walked up to the stage where her knees were knocking. Now here she was in the center of the stage in front of her friends, waiting to faint or open her mouth and let the words out.

Oh, if only Beast Boy could see her now. She smiled somewhat and took a deep breath. This was her moment. Raven glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a dark purple minidress with black lace around the top of the bodice, in a corset type of design and the same lace decorated the bottom edges of the skirt. The bodice was tight and flattering and her skirt flared just enough to enhance her tiny body. Her boots were black leather and went up to her calves.

As for her face, her eyes were dark with mascara, liner, and shadow. The lips were a light almost nude color. Raven's hair was curled loosely to her shoulders and she had a tiny little hat perched on the top of her head. It was black with purple lace on it. All in all, she looked great. She looked great. She felt great. She could and would sing. The empath inhaled deeply and began her first introduction.

"Every one of you have gotten up here and sang songs about who you are. Well, this song is... reflective of me and the person that I am."

Raven started out on the song 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick. Once again, this was a very powerful song. Raven's voice rose and fell perfectly in time with the song as she weaved a varying tapestry of emotions.

**She never slows down. She doesnt know why but she knows that  
When shes all alone it feels like its all coming down.  
She wont turn around.  
The shadows grow long and she fears, if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down.  
So stand in the rain, stand your ground.  
Stand up when its all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain. You wont drown.  
And one day whats lost can be found. You stand in the rain.  
She wont make a sound.**

**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything  
Shes running from, wants to give up and lie down.**

When the song ended, the audience was shocked. Raven had sounded exactly like the original artist. No, she sounded so much better than her. None of them had known that Raven could sing like that. She was more of the quiet type and not the type to belt out lyrics like she had just done. In fact, it made them wonder if she could ever really be as quiet as she seemed. With a voice like that, one had to be loud and out there.

"My next song is less about me and more about how truly, madly, and deeply I feel about... about Beast Boy." Finally, her knees had stopped shaking and the butterflies had settled down. She knew that she was totally and completely ready to show off. This was her time to star. For once, she was going to be brave and honest and herself.

**I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath.  
Truly, madly, deeply, do...  
I will be strong. I will be faithful.  
'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living.  
A deeper meaning, yeah**  
**I wanna stand with you on a mountain. I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you.  
**

Raven belted out the words, sounding exaclty like Cascada if not better. The whole time she was smiling and her mind was on a certain green changeling. The song ended perfectly on a soft sustained note. Raven took a small bow and waved at her audience. In fact, she even blew a kiss which was almost unheard of for her.

"Encore! Encore!" the girls shouted. Raven had been so good that she really deserved another song. Besides, everyone else really wanted to hear her sing yet again.

"Fine, fine," Raven surrendered though secretly she was proud of herself for once. "But I'll need all of you girs' help for this song. So, come up here."

They nodded eagerly and scrambled up unto the stage. They were just as excited to be up there and sing with one of the best performers that they knew. "My last song was about how you-know-who made me feel. Yes, I like him, but let's be honest, I won't say that I'm in love.". (Raven= **Bold, **others= _**Bold Italics.)**_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that.  
**_**(chorus) Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you  
try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. (oh nooo)  
Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling.  
Who you thinking of?**_**  
****No chance no way I won't say it. No no.  
**_**(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)**_**It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love.  
I thought my heart had learned its feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."  
**_**(chorus)Girl you can't deny it. Who you are is how you're feeling.  
Baby we're not buying. Hon we saw you hit the ceiling.  
Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?**_**  
****No chance no way I won't say it. No no.**_**(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.)**_**  
****This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love. **_**(We'll do it until you admit you're in love.)**_**  
****You're way off base I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it.**_**(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)**_**  
****At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love.**

Raven started singing her part with the others chiming in right on time. Seperately, they were great, but together they were amazingly wonderful. Their pitches balanced and the volumes were perfectly. The sound was of amazing quality, and even though it was a playful song, it still sounded so... professionally done.

They all sat down exauhsted and emotionally fulfilled. Like they had finally done enough to show who they really were. "So, what's next on the schedule?" Jinx huffed, hot and tired.

"Cool," Everyone responded. Bee pressed a button on the remote and the stage submerged back into its cradle. She turned the television on to some silly romantic drama that she was sure that they would absolutely love.

"Let's just relax," Argent sighed. "It's not like anything esle excititng is happening tonight."

"Yeah. I can't help but wonder what the boys are doning right now," Wondergirl murmered, not knowing taht at that exact moment, the boys were wondering the exact same thing about them.

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 11! Just a few more chatpers. I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	12. The Departure

Chapter 12

The Departure

**Third Person POV:**

"Whoa!" The boys all said together as they watched the video. Here in front of them was a display of how the girls really felt... and it was... enlightening.

"That's why they called us and acted so weird," Cyborg nodded. Though his mind was still on Bee in her underwear. Yum. Speaking of yum, the way that she flirted with Raven... he wished that he could get that kind of attention. On the other hand, he got to see a side of her that he had never known. Her black hair was down for once, and it looked good. The mechanic man could not decide which style he liked best. In his mind, it didn't really matter though. She looked great both ways. On the other hand, he finally knew what she was afraid of. Giving up. It was so much like her to worry about something like that. Something that made him care about her all the more. The fact that she could be vulnerable.

"Wow, Rae can sing. Who knew? And then her dancing..." Beast boy was still in shock. Raven's dancing was amazing. Not to mention hot. The way that she sang was fun to listen to at the least, and hypnotic at the most. Raven. There were so many things that he learned about her in just the past two or so hours. For example, Raven could dance. She had done a striptease. A very sexy striptease that had left his eyes wide open. Though to be fair, he did already know that. It was in her walk and easy grace. Not to mention that he had also seen Raven in her room that night. Amazing.

There were so many things that Beastboy did not know. It was somewhat bothersome. For example, she likes tall, goofy, strange, and understanding guys. That was him in a nutshell if he did say so. In fact, the only adjective that she missed out on was green. Then there was her secret fear. She couldn't stand to be vulnerable and to hurt her friends. What more can be said about the kindness of a person? She thought of herself as a villian yet, here she was willing to put herself on the line for others. Raven was so selfless and no one ever noticed. Then he asked himself, what animal would he want to be turned into for Raven. Anyone that she would want him to be. If it was a wolf then so be it. Anything to make her smile.

Then there were her Emoti's. He had met a few of them before when he and Cy had made their trip into her mind. Yet he never knew that she thought so about him. She actually found him to be funny. And to think that he had been trying to make her laugh for years. And apparently she had just been laughing on the inside. Timid thought that he couldn't like her. How wrong she'd been. There was nothing that he wanted more than to be with her. On the other hand, Rage thought that he was unacceptable. He was sure that that had very little to do with Raven's actual thoughts. Then on the other, other hand was lust. She was so... hot and sultry sounding. It was hard to believe that Raven was actually like that. Not the hot part, but the... horny part. One of his favorite parts was hearing Amour. She was sweet honest, and caring. The best parts of Raven. He kept thinking about what she had said about following his heart.

"Well, Wondergirl didn't do anything humiliating. And she's so hot!" Speedy grinned. Though, in reality he was thinking of her great personality, her funny jokes, and how talented she was. After all, she was smart enough to know some stuff about magic and Raven's powers. And she knew that he wasn't really the pervert that everyone else thought that he was. Then just saying... she's hot! Very hot.

"Jinx is so cool, and funny. But I'm just saying that I totally do impress her," he grinned cockily. At least he impressed her more than that dumb, Kid Wykkyd, her supposed first crush. Besides she just liked him because he was quiet and didn't like her. She was so over that by now, right? She was into strong chasers who appreciated her which equaled him in a nutshell. And, he was the only one to give her cool nicknames like Jinxy-poo, Lovey, or Cuddly Bear. There was also the fact that he got her. He understood that she was good. He understood that she just needed a push in the right direction. She was amazing funny and so much more.

"Yeah right," Beast Boy chuckled. "You can tell from her song."

"Shut up!" She was just being funny. Besides, who wouldn't be impressed by me?" he asked flexing his nonexistant muscles.

"Anyone with eyes and or ears," Robin shrugged. This behavior may have seemed too laid back for their uptight leader, but every since his admission, he had really lightened up. It was like some new part of him had been opened in that one second. She was so kind and so.. perfect. She may talk about licking things like Garganfluff plants, but she was so breathtakingly honest with everyone. It was all a part of her real and true charm. Star was also daring. After all, she had made out with a lamp and still made it look so... hot. How many girls can really do that?

"Like you can say anything Mr. Hot 'N' Cold," Hotspot laughed. "Yeah you change your mind like a girl changes clothes. And you PMS like a bitch..."

"You would know," Robin shot back. "But seriously. Star surprised me a bit with her song choice. And wo knew that someone so innocent could be so... seductively enchanting?"

"Me!" All of the guys shouted and burst out into loud guffaws.

"Gee thanks guys..."

"I'm sort of surprised that none of you have mentioned the fact that the girls you like actually like you back," Aqualad shrugged. He would never really understand his friends. They always looked past the obvious to the overly difficult.

And at that point, they realized that they hadn't said or even thought about it.

"Yeah. Jinx actually admitted that she likes me!" Kid Flash muttered dreamily. He couldn't help but think of how he had seen her. She had even taken her pink hair down and it looked so cute. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever known. No one could compare and he just wished that she could see that. He'd run her around the world a hundred times if it would make her happy. She was so strong and passionate. It made him want to be just a bit better everyday. She keeps saying that he changed her, but in reality it was her who changed him. "She really likes me." It was extraordinary. He had chased after her for what seemed like an eternity and all this time, she had actually like him. Ahh, women. They could be so... fickle and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Bee likes me too," Cy smiled. It felt good for him to know that. The fact that such a strong, capable woman would be interested in him was... she was into his eyes, body, and brain. The brain was the only thing that he was sure that he had. The body and eyes... were they even a part of him anymore? She was so bubbly and kind, yet... the opposite at the same time. At times, he felt like he was just a machine, but she saw the human heart that was beating inside of him.

"And Wondergirl's go mad love for the Speed." Speedy bragged. He may have seemed cocky, but that was just another act. In reality, he was turning cartwheels. The girl that he **really** liked, liked him back. She actually liked him! Ah, could things get any better for him?

"Duuudes! Raven totally digs me!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. Whoa, all of these years of persistence had finally paid off. Nothing's better than determination.

"Hey man. You never said anything about the fact that Star's crushing on a spikey-headed control freak," Cy smirked, trying to draw his wayward friend into their happiness.

"First of all, I'm not a control freak. And yeah she does have a crush on me..." he trailed off in a sense of amazement. Robin had been denying his feelings for a very long time. To finally accept them was amost... overbearing.

"And our girls had 'em admit it!" Hotspot cheered. He was proud of his Argent. She could be so persuasuive and that 's just the way that he liked her. Everytime he thinks about how she thought that he couldn't like her. She was so unsure, and now she's miss confidence. She was finally secure enough to be the wild, punk princess that she was. Seeing her grow and change... it made it all worth while. He just hoped that the others could see that too.

"Yay!" the guys cheered sarcastically.

"Hmm," Aqualad murmered. "You want to know what else I don't get?"

"Life in general," Hotspot suggested.

"Girls," Speedy added, grining at his teammate.

"I don't get why you're still here," he said, ignoring his friend's smart comments. "If the girl that I liked had said that she liked me then I'd be over there claiming what's mine." Or not, but they didn't need to know that.

That's when a light bulb clicked in all of the guy's minds. Why were they still sitting there? Why weren't they with their girls?

"Let's go," Robin sighed, standing and stretching. He knew what he wanted to do, and it involved talking to a certain Tameranean princess.

"Cool," Kid Flash grinned, standing up quickly. The other guys all followed his example, and moved towards the door. Except for Aqualad, who kept his seat.

Most of the guys rushed out of the room, leaving only Aqualad and Beast Boy. "Duuude, are you coming?" the Changeling asked from the door.

"No thanks. I don't really have any reason to go..."

And then it hit the green teen. "Oh," he said, giving himself a slap to the head. "It's because you don't have a girl, right?"

"Drop it, Beastboy," the Aquatic teen warned seriously. He didn't want to talk about this. After all, it was none of his business.

"Whatever dude. But you know what?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." And of course, he was right.

"You rmember how when we first met, I was jealous of you?"

"Who can forget that level of hatred?" Aqualad chuckled as he thought of how competative they had been back then. Beastboy had wanted to do anything to be the hero. He was cocky and over confident yet all the while Aqualad was worse. He would do his best to save his people on his own. It was dumb and immature, but in a way it really did make sense.

"Well, I was mostly jealous because Rave actually seemed to really like you," the green teen sighed. He still remembered how the blood had boiled in his head as he looked at the way that she smiled at him. "You're a ladies' man. That's your thing." And he was right. No woman could resist the man in tights. It was his easy charm and grace... and it was inevitable that a girl would like him at least for a short time.

"Really? You think so?"

"Duh. Everyone does," the Changeling rolled his eyes. could this guy really not know the effect that he had on women? Was he that impervious to his own charm?

But before he could say anything else, the tell-tale horn of the Titan Jet blasted through the air. "You'd better go," Aqualad dismissed, waving his had haphazardly at the door.

"Kay. See ya' later." And with that Beast Boy ran out of the room and up unto the roof where the docking bay was. He clumsily climbed into the shuttle and his seat. As soon as he was securely buckled, Cyborg took it upon himself to take off.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked over his headset.

"Talking with Aqualad..." he trailed off.

"Oh," All of the other guys nodded. They knew his problem. He was too much of an isolationist who was so willing to hide his own pain and secrets to make other people happy. In a way, it was a part of what made him such a good hero, but on the other hand it also hurt him in regards to personal relationships.

Before long, Titan's Tower came into view, and Cyborg glided down and effortleslly landed on the helipad that was on top of the roof. As soon as they were sure that the landing was complete, the six guys rushed down the stairs and stood pacing nervously in front of the common room doors. "We've got to do something," Kid Flash murmered. "Now."

"On the count of three..." Cyborg began. "One... two... three." And on the count of three, Cy threw the doors open and marched inside. The girls' heads all popped up from their various perches as they were obviously not expecting any company.

However, Bumble Bee was not one to be daunted by the unexpected. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in uison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in.

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 12! Just a few more chatpers. I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	13. Aqualad

Chapter 12

Aqualad

_RECAP:_

"Duh. Everyone does," the Changeling rolled his eyes. could this guy really not know the effect that he had on women? Was he that impervious to his own charm?

But before he could say anything else, the tell-tale horn of the Titan Jet blasted through the air. "You'd better go," Aqualad dismissed, waving his had haphazardly at the door.

"Kay. See ya' later." And with that Beast Boy ran out of the room and up unto the roof where the docking bay was. He clumsily climbed into the shuttle and his seat. As soon as he was securely buckled, Cyborg took it upon himself to take off.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked over his headset.

"Talking with Aqualad..." he trailed off.

**Third Person POV:**

The mermanic Titan was a bit 'down in the dumps' as he laid on his bed, staring up at his ocean-colored ceiling. After all, what else was there to do? All of his closest friends were out getting the girls of their dreams, and he was in his room. Great. Life is soooo fair like that.

He sighed just as he heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Instead of checking the camera mainframe, he walked down to the front door and allowed it to swish open. Perhaps it may have seemed dangerous, but he **was** a superhero after all. Surely, he could handle himself and deal with whoever dared to knock on the door of Titan's East Tower.

A girl, woman, or rather teenaged female was standing in the doorway. The first thought that one would have if they saw her was that she was beautiful. Though in a very abnormal way. Her body was thin yet curvy and seemed graceful even when still.

Her skin was the bright blue, of the sky on a sunny day, and shimmered as she moved from foot to foot. Her eyes were almond-shaped and of the bright-blue pupil-less type. Her hair was a lustrous, navy blue that was wavy and just long enough to tap the base of her butt.

She was wearing dark shorts and a cropped tube top. Her wrists and forearms were covered with silver gauntlets. And in her hair was a silver type of tiara that showed obvious signs of extreme wealth. Her feet were bare, but her legs were covered in blue, mesh ankle-leg warmers. "You should really look before you open the door," she chuckled, pushing her hair back to reveal webbed ears and real shell earrings.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," he responded, awestruck. Obviously he knew the girl in front of him. And he was obviously well enough acquainted to become flustered by the sight of her.

"Of course not. I don't like for you to know when I'll drop in."

"Of course not," Aqualad chuckled. "Shall we go to the common room to talk?" He tried to sound calm, but his usual suave voice showed the bare hints of excitement.

"Hmm, how about your room?" she purred. "I'd like the privacy."

The hero smiled. He hated to admit it, but he was enjoying the attention almost as much as he was enjoying the company. "Fine, Dolfin. Have it your way."

"I always do."

He shook his head, but led him back to his room. She plopped down in the center of his bed and he took his place next to her. "Nice. Reminds you of home, doesn't it?"

He looked up at the 'sea walls' that were covered with plants, fish, and even the city of Atlantis and he agreed with her. "I suppose so," he shrugged. Sure, it looked similar but that meant little. There was nothing like the open sea, and that was one thing that he had missed since he had moved to land.

He hated to think about what he had left behind, so he changed the subject. "Though I'm wondering why you're even here."

"To see you, of course, silly," she giggled. "I miss you under the sea."

"I miss you too." He meant it. She was the one thing that he missed the most about his old life. Being close to her. Talking to her, and spending time with her. It used to be the highlight of his day...

"I know that you're wondering why I'm here," Dolfin began. "And it's because we really need to talk."

"And that was that third time that night that he had heard that. However, it had completely different connotations from what the boys had meant. "What do you want to talk about?"

She smiled up at him, and rubbed his cheek gently. It was just as soft and as warm as she remembered it being. "About us, of course."

Aqualad felt a sharp shock flood into his body. Us? She really wanted to talk about this? "Okay then. Talk."

The girl sighed prettily and pushed her hair back again. Most people thought that she was trying to show off, but in reality she only did it when she was the most nervous. "I think that it's time for us to go public."

If the boy had been drinking something then he would have spewed it out of his mouth. The two had known each other since they were kids, and had been secretly dating for a year. You see, Dolfin was a mermaidien princess, who had a very over protective father who didn't quite approve of her dating. But at the same time, he absolutely adored Aqualad, the savior of the undersea. It was... complicated...

"How can we do that? What will your father say?" Inside, the boy was feeling a great sense of relief and... happiness. He wanted this to happen, but he was more concerned about her happiness than his own.

"My father loves you, and I do too. I want the entire world to know that I'm your girl."

"And you're sure about this?" he asked once again to be sure. He knew that she was so confident and so sure that if she said it again then it was really going to finally happen.

"One hundred percent sure," she smiled. "It's time."

Aqualad felt a joy sweep across his chest. He threw his arms around her slim shoulders and drew her in close. "I take it that you're happy?" Dolfin giggled. It was obvious that she was just as he was. After all, she had been sitting under the sea, just thinking about him for as long as he'd been gone.

"You have no idea," he grinned, kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to really introduce you to my friends."

"Ooooh, but step," she laughed. She was so happy. Now, she could actually say that she was his girlfriend. She could yell it to the whole wide world, and she didn't care what everyone else thought. It was a dream come true. "Speaking of friends. Where is everyone tonight?" She had noticed the lack of occupation before, but there were more pressing moments to be attended to at the time. But now she actually had a thought to spare for the nearly silent home.

"You just missed them, actually. The guys all went to tell the girls that they like them."

Dolfin was in the loop, and knew everything about the Titan's relationship problems, so she could only say one thing. "Whoa, really?"

"Yes, within an hour they should all be...together."

"And to think that I thought that I was doing something special," she pouted, her blue lips looking very kissable to her official boyfriend. "I guess everyone's coming out tonight. Oh well, I'm still happy for them."

"Me too. It's seriously about time," he shrugged. "We have the entire tower to ourselves. What would you like to do with our time?"

"Hmm," she thought. "Why don't we both go to sleep?"

"Sleep?" he asked in amazement. He had expected something a little more...romantic. That's what he'd expect from a normal girl. Though Dolfin was not exactly a normal girl, and that's what he loved the most about her.

"Yes sleep. It took me forever to get here, and I'm exhausted." Now that he really looked at her, she did seem tired. Very tired to say the least. "We can celebrate tomorrow with the others."

"Okay. That's fine with me," he conceded.

She grinned at the boy and snuggled into his pillow. Aqualad laid on the other side, facing her but not touching her in any way. She sighed loudly in exasperation, grabbed his arms, and wrapped them around her. "That's better," she murmured. "Night."

"Night Dollie." Dollie. it was the nickname that only he could use. He'd called her that since she was a child and whenever it crossed his lips it made her feel tingly all over.

Dolfin closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds. But Aqualad couldn't. He laid there, stroking her hair and holding her until he finally got so tired that his eyes shut for the night, and he dreamt of the beautiful woman that was wrapped in his arms.

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 13! Just a few more chapters. I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	14. Argent and Hotspot

Chapter 14

Argent and Hotspot

_RECAP:_

_ "We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in unison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in._

**Third Person POV:**

Argent sat back and watched the guys slowly approach the objects of their affection. She was so full of joy that she almost didn't notice the boy approaching her. "Aren't we proud of ourselves?" he asked, his brown eyes shining.

The tiny girls rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't I be?" After all, it had only taken years to get to this point in their friendships. Now, they just had to go the rest of the way and make things finally seem worth all of the hassle.

"Yes, you should," he replied, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

Argent took one last look at her friends. It seemed that they would be preoccupied for a long while."Why don't we get out of here?"

And that was one of the things that Hotspot loved about her. She was the one that suggested that they leave. She suggested or rather ordered that they make-out. Most guys would be annoyed by this, but Hotspot found this pleasing. He did so love to date a bossy girl. "After you," he said.

She giggled a bit to herself, walking out of the door and into the outside air. He followed right behind her, grinning all the way. "Where are we going?"

Argent focused her energy, pushing out a red shield. She slid it in front of her and stepped on . Her boyfriend was accustomed to this mode of travel, so he did not even hesitated in stepping on and wrapping his arms around her. Perhaps a bit tighter than what was strictly necessary to stay balanced.

She moved off with her ands and brain manipulation the discus. She dipped down, her board skittering won the water and causing it to fly up all around them. "Do you always have to do that?" he shouted over the noise of the whipping wind and water.

"Of course I do," She yelled back. The two blew across The water, and back into the city. Argent carried them right up to the doors of her favorite all-night coffee shop and book store. Hotspot, ever the gentleman, hopped off and opened the door for her as he was expected to. The warm air and scent of fresh coffee that hit them in the face was strangely refreshing and energizing.

The couple went up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. They then settled in at their favorite corner table, cups in hand. THE two just sat and sipped quietly, glad for the other's company. Finally, Argent broke The silence. "I wonder are they getting together?"

"What do you mean? Of course they are." After all, what else could be happening at The tower right now? They had to be confessing, right?

"You know how some of The girls are." And, of course, her thoughts were mainly concerning Raven and Jinx. They were always so obstinate in regards to everything. There was no middle ground. They were right and everyone else was unequivocally wrong.

"Difficult, just like you were." He sounded stern, but inside, he was smiling. He was a chase, so when Argent tuned him down, it just made him want her even more. And as he had found out, The prize was even better than The race.

"I was, wasn't I?" she grinned.

"Very, and if I remember correctly, you didn't even know how beautiful you were."

Argent blushed scarlet. Beautiful. At The time, it was The last adjective that she would have used to describe herself with. "You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"I know and I'll do it until you do like it. No, until you believe it." That was his mission in life. To make her see who and what she really was.

"I'm still worried about Raven and Jinx," she said, changing The subject. The girls. They were so much like Argent. The same attitude, The same moral, The same insecurities. "You know what they're like."

"Yes, but Kid Flash and Beast Boy can handle them, and you know that."

She did know all of that, but she couldn't help but worry. She was protective of her friends. If they were hurt then you better believe she was going to defend them. "I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about them."

"Which is one of the many things that I love about you," he said.

She blushed again. Love. He loved her a lot. She'd never thought that she would say this, but she loved him too. "I love you too."

At a moment like this, most people would expect to see a passionate kiss of some sort. But these two ended p doing something so much more tender. Her cupped his hand around her cheek, leant over, and kissed her other cheek softly. She smiled happily up at The love of her life, and suddenly felt ready to go home."Let's go home," he whispered into her ear.

Her smile widened. He always know what to say and when to say it. She gladly got up and followed him out of the door. The couple looked up at The orange sky and grinned like children. Argent snapped out of it just enough to conjure up another discus. They stepped on it and rode off into the sunset in The general direction of home with a seed of happiness nestled down into their hearts.

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 14! Just a few more chapters. I hope that it was good, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	15. Kole and Jericho

Chapter 15

Kole and Jericho

_RECAP:_

_ "We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in unison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in._

**Third Person POV:**

Kole stood looking at each of her friends. She felt a lull of peace surround her as she saw that they were finally happy and finally together. Just as she was thinking these thoughts, she felt a hand touch her bare shoulder, and half turned before being confronted by the blond, curly hair and deep green eyes of her boyfriend, Jericho. "We did it," she whispered, not wanting to destroy the perfect moment. Yet at the same time, she was proud of herself. Through their work, they had finally let their friends see how much they cared for each other.

He nodded, with a large grin brightening his face. Then, he gently grabbed her by the hand and led her down the hall to theTitan's music room.

The room was a fairly new addition to the tower. In fact, Cyborg had only added it for Jericho's benefit. When one enters the music room, they are struck by the large number of instruments. There was a series of different types of guitars both electric and acoustic, a bass, cello, violin, drums, a karaoke stand , and even a series of band instruments adorned the wall. However, the most important part of the room was the cerebral sound wave machine.

It looked exactly like a normal headpiece and microphone set, but was not so much more than that. Jericho slipped it into his thick mass of curls, and thankfully the device did more than just look attractive. It acted to translate intentional brain waves into an audible sound wave. Basically meaning that if you thought something then it could be heard a if it was spoken out loud. Perfect for the mute hero. "Does it work?" Kole asked as she always did. She may trust Cyborg, but she never really put any stock into technology. She was sure that it came from living in such a secluded place with G'nark.

"It does," he said or rather thought in a rich, alto voice.

The heroine smiled, her dark eyes alight with joy as she threw her arms around his neck. "We did it," she grinned again.

"We did," he smiled back.

"I'm just so happy," she squealed. Finally, everything was alright. Thank goodness for that. After tonight, life would improve for them all, because if there was one thing that Kole believed in it was fate and karma. They did good things everyday, so good things had to happen to them. Right?

"How happy?" he asked, sitting down and opening his arms to allow her entrance.

She smiled, well aware of what he was going to do. "Very." And she snuggled down into his lap. "Though, I'd be even happier if you'd do me a favor."

"Favor? What is it?" He knew it was nothing that would hurt him, but it was a habit to ask.

"Play me a song, please?" she fluttered her eyelids and made her lips pout. There was nothing that she loved more than Jericho's music. The songs that he wrote were amazingly sweet and made her melt in her center. It made her feel like the world was a so much better place.

Jericho smiled to himself. This he could do and do well. He got up and chose a random acoustic guitar, strumming it gently to make sure that it was in tune. When he was satisfied with it, he settled back down next to Kole. "There's nothing that I'd rather see than you with me. Happiness. And with you I'm free..." He sang on sentimentally, making the words up as he went. However, his whole song described how he felt for Kole. And when it ended, she had tears in her eyes. It was so sweet and so kind. He wanted her. He really loved her.

"I love you," she gushed.

Jericho grinned widely, his green eyes sparkling. "I love you too."

Kole leant in and kissed her boyfriend. She lived for romantic moments like this. There was nothing like dating a musician. It was hands down amazing. But it wasn't just his musical prowess. No, it was also the fact that he was the love of her life. Her other half. Her significant other.

All the while, Jericho was quietly strumming on his guitar and thinking of his future with his true love. He just wished that life would always be just like this. No stress. No worry. No fear. Just bliss. Just a beautiful girlfriend next to him. After all, what more could a guy ask for? What more could a guy want?

**A/n:**

**Whoo-hoo! Chapter 15! Just about six more chapters. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you. Just wishing you an early 'Happy Thanksgiving' in case I don't get to post anything that day. Love you guys.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	16. Wondergirl and Speedy

Chapter 16

Wondergirl and Speedy

_RECAP:_

_ "We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in unison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in._

**Third Person POV:**

"I need to talk to you," the red-headed archer murmured to his brown-haired friend. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even when she didn't try she had a way of looking like a goddess.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, looking up into his masked eyes, knowing that they were focused on her and enjoying every minute of it.

"I have somewhere I can take you," he replied cockily or rather faux cockily. He'd never admit it, but he was completely rattled by nerves of what could happen in the next hour or so.

"Lead on."

Speedy cracked a grin as he grabbed her arm and gently led her down the hall and out of the front doors. "How exactly are we going anywhere?" she asked, hands on her hips in a posture that she had learned had powerful sway over men. Not to mention the fact that it showed of her tiny figure.

"Watch and learn," he said as he pulled a small yellow discus from his utility belt. He pressed a small button and threw it so that it skittered across the ground. All of a sudden, smoke erupted from the discus and when it cleared, there was a sleek, yellow bike in front of him. The Speed Mobile in all of its splendor.

Wondergirl looked it over, but couldn't keep her giggles contained when her eyes got to the bottom of it."A side car?" she hooted in disbelief. Ha, if only the others could see this. The masculine Speedy and his powerful bike outfitted with a sidecar. Nice.

Speedy's face blushed scarlet as he noticed the addition to his precious bike. "Hey, in my defense, the last time that I drove this, I had Mas and Menos with me."

"Awww, look who's being superdad."

Speedy chuckled to himself. Only Wondergirl could get away with this. Only she could tease him and still make him smile. And only she could ever talk about the Speed Mobile that way. "Just put on the helmet," he ordered doing the same. Sure it would mess up their hair, but safety came first even for the heroes.

"Can I drive?" she asked for above the thousandth time since she had first met him.

And the answer was always the same. "Do you even have to ask anymore?" he wondered as he climbed unto his bike, patting the seat behind him. "Climb on."

She couldn't be offended since it wasn't her bike and he was like this with anyone. After all, at least she actually got to ride it. The heroine's face clouded up for about half of a second before she hopped up behind him and threw her arms around his trim waist. And she couldn't help but think about how warm and compatible he was to her. How well their bodies seemed to fit together. And she stopped and thought about her recent confession. Ahh, if only he knew how she felt. If only this was real in the way that she wanted it to be.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice them soaring over tracts of land. The next thing that she knew, they were landing in a dark forest full of very tall trees that wavered slightly in the breeze. "Where are we?" Wondergirl asked in shock. She had never known that there was even a place like this in Jump City. Everything that she saw was skyscrapers and buildings, but this was different. It was homey and comforting sort of like Femiscara had been in the old days.

"Great, isn't it?" he smiled, plopping down on the ground. "It's the closest thing to home, ya know?" As much as he hated to admit it, he missed life with his mentor. The city was great, but way too noisy and polluted for his tastes. There was nothing quite like living in the forest. "I miss it." This was surprising. Speedy was willingly being vulnerable. He was showing his feelings which he never did. It was nice to know that she was the one whom he trusted with those details. She appreciatied it so much. More than he would ever know.

She looked down at the empty space next to him and tried to get down there without revealing any of her... assets. Somehow, she actually managed to do it. Ugh, curse herself for choosing to wear something so revealing. Well to be fair she had no idea that she was coming anywhere near a bike. "I know what you mean. There's something amazing about Femiscara," she murmured, thinking of the warm sun on her face, and the way that the water felt when she submerged her feet, and the caressing touch of the wind on her face. "Though it had its drawbacks."

"Drawbacks? What kind of draw backs?" After all, she was living in a civilization with all women. How bad could it really be? What was the problem, borrowing clothes without asking or maybe gossip?

"There was none of this. I couldn't just have a guy friend hang out with were no guys, and I was mostly known for my aunt. So, when I left, I assumed that things would be better... but they weren't."

"Why not?"

She sighed, bringing up the old memories of her younger days. Memories that she had hidden from everyone that she knew. "Because wherever I went people compared me to my aunt. I just had to be like Wonderwoman." She was expected to be pretty, funny, and everything else that her mentor was. It was just to the point where whatever she did was compared to her.

Speedy could definitely understand. He had always been considered as a mini Green Arrow. Scarily enough, he had been able to see the similarities himself. And he hated to admit it, but it was one of the reasons why he had been so willing to leave his mentor in the first place.After all, there was nothing worse than being called 'Little Arrow.'. "I take it that you didn't like that."

"I love my Aunt Diana, but I hate being compared to her. Everyone adores her but... I wish I could just be myself. Besides, it's not like I'll ever be like her."

"What do you mean?" he asked, scooting closer to shield her from the cool breeze that was blowing in. Or maybe it was just to be closer to her.

"Let's face it, she's beautiful. Her black hair and perfect body... no one can compare. Especially not tiny little me." Her aunt was also thin, but had the curves to flush it out. Her breasts and hips, beautiful and curvaceous in ways that her niece only dreamed of. She was the woman that girls wanted to be, and the woman that boys had wet dreams about. Beautiful in an almost unheard of classical way.

Speedy felt a chuckle build up in his chest. "As if anyone could be as beautiful as you are," he blushed under her intense and skeptical glance. Maybe he had said something that he shouldn't, but he meant it and wasn't going to back down.

"You are an awful liar," she chastised, 'spanking' his hand.

"Oooh naughty. Maybe you can do my booty next time, baby." He was nervous and just spluttered the first thing that came to his mind. A perverted innuendo.

"Ahh Speedy. Only you." Only him. She knew that he was just spluttering, and found it strangely... adorable. It wasn't gross or sickening, but rather charming and funny.

"Only me," he chuckled. "But just so you know, you **are** more beautiful than your aunt in my mind."

She rolled her eyes. Who did he think that he was fooling? No one was more dazzling then Wonderwoman. "I'd rather hear you tell me the truth," she remarked. And that was all that she ever asked for from anyone. Just tell her the truth and she would be more than satisfied.

The boy rolled his eyes. This was exactly what Hotspot had been talking about. Girls never knew their own worth, even when they were indispensable to some people. "I'll prove it to you anyway that I can."

A mischievous glint lit up her dark eyes. "Any way?" she almost purred in contentment. "Are you sure about that?"

"100%," he responded. After all, he was brave and strong. Not to mention, hopelessly in love... He'd do anything to prove it to her. No matter how unpleasant.

She glanced down to the golden lasso that was always attached to her hip. Speedy's masked eyes followed her line of sight. "Bring it on," he commanded, knowing what she wanted to do. It was the lasso of truth. Once wrapped around someone, it was impossible to tell a lie.

"Fine," she said as she unhooked it. At that point, she began wrapping it around Speedy just tightly enough, but not so tightly that it would hurt him. She definitely wouldn't want that. "Now you can only tell the truth."

Speedy considered telling an outrageous lie just to see if he could. In fact, he was going to say that he weighed 300 pounds, but when he went to speak, "I weight 140 pounds." came out instead. Great, so he really couldn't tell a lie. Hopefully, now she would believe him.

He looked up into her big brown eyes and smiled. "You're much more beautiful than your aunt. A thousand times more so."

Wondergirl felt the rush of shock. He was wrapped in the lasso. He couldn't tell a lie, therefore he must be telling the truth. He really thought that she was prettier than Wonderwoman. "Thank you," she gasped, throwing her arms around him and breathing in the masculine musk of his cologne. Then she realized what she was doing and reluctantly pulled herself away. Yes, she was into him but he didn't know that, and she definitely didn't want to send the wrong impression.

She was about to unwrap her lasso when Speedy spoke up. "Leave it on," he commanded.

Wondergirl was confused. Most people wanted to get it off as soon as possible. No one liked to tell the truth even when it was unnecessary to lie. Why did he have to be so.. different all of the time? And why did she like that trait so much? "Why would you want to keep it on?"

"One, I love how you have me all tied up and under your control. Two, there's something else that I want to tell you, and I want you to know that I'm being as honest as I possibly can be."

He looked at him puzzled. What else could he say to make her day any better? Only one thing could make her feel happier, and he would never say that, would he?

"I don't exactly know how to say this, but..." he paused, thinking of what to say and how he wanted to phrase it. Goodness knows that he had to have it just right or else she may just laugh at him. He did not want her to laugh. He wanted her to smile and hug him again. The hero considered just having a verbal foreplay with her. But then again, there was nothing better than just telling the truth from the beginning. "I like you. I really, really like you." There it was out there. Now she had to make the choice of whether to accept or reject it.

Her dark eyes care fully probed his face. She had just heard the one thing that she wanted to hear, and she knew that it was one hundred percent true if the lasso was anything to go by. And of course, it was. Now, she just had to summon the courage to answer him. But at the moment, she was so full of joy that she was having problems forming full sentences. "You like me?" she asked just because she wanted to hear him say it again.

"More than anybody else."

"I feel the exact same way," she responded, smiling slightly.

This time it was Speedy that felt the deep swell of relief in the pit of his stomach. Because if she hadn't liked him then he didn't know what he would have done. And Wondergirl grinned, a light blush coating her cheeks as she thought of something. Her grin widened even more so she leaned in and kissed him gently in the lips before pulling back. "Hey, you could at least untie me so that I can participate," he chided, causing his friend to laugh again as she reached to do as he had asked.

"There, all better." she paused in thought. "But I think that I like you much better when you're all tied up and under my control."

"Gee and I thought that I was the nasty one," he teased. Ahh, she was the only one that got his humor.

"You are, but I like you anyway." And she did. His... 'different' type of humor was just one of the things that she loved about him.

"So..." he trailed off. "I guess that makes you my girlfriend."

"Obviously. Unless you're looking for someone else that is," she teased.

"Nope. Just you. Always you."

"It'd better be like that," she whispered, pecking his lips once again, loving the blank stare that came to his eyes whenever she dared to do so. "Hey, we should go somewhere right now."

"Oh yeah..." he muttered suggestively. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

She slapped his hand gently. "Not like that, dummy. I'm just trying to say that I 'm sleepy."

"Oh," he pretended to be abashed, but wasn't by any means. "Well, why don't we go to my tower?"

She giggled slightly at her boyfriend's word. "_**Your**_ tower. You do mean Bee's tower, don't you?" Honestly, you'd think that he was the leader or something. And she didn't mind that he wasn't. After all, there was nothing wrong with a beta as long as he was Speedy, that is.

The archer rolled is eyes and rubbed his hand through his hair as he stood. "Whatever, you say, dearest." And he extended his arm back down to Wondergirl. "C'mon up." She smiled but took his hand as he pulled her up into his chest and led her back to his bike. Tonight had been the best night of both of their lives, and neither was really ready for it to end, but both were feeling the aftereffects of so much excitement.

"So..." she muttered, preparing herself for the usual answer. "Can I drive?"

At this point, he completely threw a wrench in his expectations. "Sure. Go for it." He tossed her the keys which she easily caught. Thank goodness for hero dexterity, because if they had fallen then those keys would never have been found.

Yet she was too shocked to do or say anything at all. Speedy. He was going to let her drive his baby. The baby that he never let anyone behindthe wheel of. "Wait! You're seriously going to let me drive?" After all, Speedy didn't let anyone touch his baby.

The archer laughed to himself. "Yeah, you seriously get to drive. Yay for you!" Sarcasm. It was just his way. To some it sounded rude, but to her it was funny because she could be just as sarcastic.

"Why are you all of a sudden letting me drive after all of these years?" she asked. Yes, she wanted to be behind the wheel, but she also wanted to know the truth. After all, what was a relationship without truth?

"I don't know. I guess cause you're my girlfriend..." he muttered, unsure of himself. "I'll have to get back to you with a real answer as soon as I figure one out."

"I'll take this one. For now."

Speedy's smile stretched as he straddled`the bike right behind Wondergirl. He threw his arms around her slight hips, enjoying the feel of her warmth that was radiating through him. Who said there was something wrong with riding in the back? He would have done so, so much sooner if he had known that it felt htis food. After all, there was nothing like having the girl of your dreams in your arms. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course." she kicked it into start and pulled off smoothly into the air. She may not have been the most experienced, but she at least had some experience on a bike.

"Beautiful." Yet he wasn't looking at the night sky. No, he was looking at the girl that he loved and would continue to love. Here she was, his heart, mind, and body. His past and his future. He squeezed her tighter and said, "You are amazing."

"You too Speedy. You too." And her face lit up in a smile as she flew toward the beginning tinges of pink that lit the sky. She could tell that today and everyday after would be great, and he was just hoping that she was somehow correct.

**A/n:**

** Whoo-hoo! Chapter 16! Just about five chapters. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you. Love you guys.**

** Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	17. Star Light Star Bright

Chapter 17

Star Light, Star Bright...

_RECAP:_

_ "We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in unison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in._

**Third Person POV:**

For the first time in quite a while, the Boy Wonder felt nervous. To take that first step in a relationship was... terrifying. No one wants to be rejected. Least of all the supposedly brave hero. In fact, it was one of the things that terrified him the most.

Robin inhaled sharply. This was his moment. His only moment, because if he didn't do it now then he never would. So, he sighed once again and walked up to the orange alien princes.. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful her hair looked curly or of how nice her legs really were. "Starfire?" he asked hesitantly as he tapped her shoulder. "Would you, um, mind coming with me... and talking?" He knew that nothing would draw her like the chance to talk. She wouldn't care what it was, she would just like to comfort him in whatever was going on.

Starfire grinned in her blissfully happy way that made the young hero's heart beat quickly. She could be serene at any time, and he had to admit that that was one of the things that he liked the best about her. He would be swamped with worry and she would keep him anchored. "Of course, friend Robin. Where shall we go?"

The masked man didn't even have to think of a place. "Just follow me." He led her out of the common room, down a long hall, and into the garage. The Titan's garage had a long list of vehicles that belonged to each of them. There was the T-shuttle, the T-car, even the T-bicycles, and last but not least Robin's R-cycle. In his opinion, the most beautiful bike ever made.

Anyone who say it would have to admit that the bike was a beautiful creation. The hero made sure of that. The sleek, glossy, cherry red coat that gleamed pristinely from tip to tail. The signature R-hub caps and on the positive, there was no side car. Never any side car.

Robin couldn't help but grin at his bike as he threw one leg across so that he was straddling the lowly rumbling machine. "Hop on Star."

"Yes friend," she smiled, stepping on behind him and wrapping herself around him tightly. She couldn't deny the sensational feeling that was running through her chest as she held onto him. This was enjoyable. She wished that she never had to let him go.

Robin kicked the bike into gear and drove out of the door and into the inky night. This was his element. The hero was born to ride and to be honest, it was where he felt the most comfortable in the world. After a hard fight, this was what he did to maintain his sanity.

The two rode or rather flew for about fifteen minutes before coming to a smooth stop in front of the tallest building in Jump City also known as Wayne Industries. He slid his long legs off of the side, and reached out to help Starfire even though her legs were quite long enough to easily touch the ground without his assistance. "Thank you," she blushed. "Have we been here before?"

"A place very much like it." She didn't remember, but it was so much like the place that the original Red-X had robbed. 

The girl nodded and walked gracefully beside Robin as he pulled a key card from his pocket and waved it in front of the door, causing the light to turn from red to green. The door swished open with a muffled hiss. Robin glanced around at the alien princess before bringing her inside. The doors shut, and the elevator began its ascent. All the while, the soothing sound of elevator magic was pumped through the small box.

Starfire glanced over at Robin, and smiled at him. He smiled back as his eyes looked over her from head to toe. She was perfectly beautiful. Not just outside, but inside too. Her heart was golden and she gave all that she had to any and everyone. What more could anyone ask?

On the other hand, as Star stared at Robin she could see the good that was inside. She could see the good that was inside. She could see the feelings that were just dying to come out. Sure, he had secrets, but all people had them. After all, he would tell them when he was ready and not a moment before. She was just ready to be there for him.

It was that irrefutable belief in the goodness of men that animated the Tameranian. It was that faith that stirred the normally cold heart of the young hero. It was that feeling nature that should make the whole world turn. And at that moment, the elevator reached the end of its journey and the doors pinged loudly before opening.

Starfire was surprised. She had expected to see another floor of Wayne Industries, but instead she was on the roof. In front of them was the edge of the roof and the dark, inky sky of Jump City. She could see the twinkling light in the distance and the stars that were visible in the sky. "It's beautiful," she murmured appreciatively.

"Very," he replied. "That's why I brought you here..." he took her hand and led her to the edge of the roof before sitting down.

Starfire followed his lead, not at all afraid because of her powers of flight. On the other hand, she was worried that her friend may become too tired or excited and fall, so she scooted closer. Just close enough that she was _**just **_past the the 'being friendly' comfort zone, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. "Look Starfire," he began, hoping that this would all go as planned. "I know that I've been very secretive and closed off since you've met me, and I'm sorry." Apologizing. It was not something that Robin did very much. So, when he did people tended to take notice.

"It is nothing, Friend Robin," she replied and meant it. The others craved knowledge of him, yet she _**just**_ wanted to be his friend and know that he trusted her. It was more than enough for her.

"No, it's not, Star. But I'm going to make a change. Right now." And he meant it. He didn't want to be taht same person ever again.

The young princess tugged on her hair in confusion. "I do not understand this."

Ah. And yet another thing he loved about her. She didn't understand all of the earthly things that he said, but it didn't matter. She still tried her best. "I want to tell you all about me... including my name."

Starfire's eyes widened. His name. It was his secret, one that he had not told anyone. It was an important moment, one that she was sure that she would be glad to see. Yet at the same time, she was somewhat kept things close to his chest, and it was just who he was. How could she expect him to change that? "Robin, it is your secret. You do not have to share it with anyone."

Robin looked into her eyes, searching for the go ahead. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to share his life with her. "I... I need to tell you..." he trailed off. And his need was palpable. The young girl could_** feel **_his desire to tell her something. As a caring person, she couldn't refuse to listen.

"I am listening, Friend Robin," she said calmly, scooting just the tiniest bit closer so that he wouldn't have to talk loudly.

"My name is Dick Grayson." the boy shuddered a bit. After all, it had been a while since he had used his real names and it still felt so... foreign to him. For the most part, he was solely Robin, and had left that boy behind quite a long time ago. "I was the only child in a family of acrobats known as the 'Flying Graysons'. We did all kinds of high wire trips and flips in a traveling circus. With the exception of the circus thing, we were just a normal family. My mom was sweet and kind, and my father was her strong anchor and closest confidant." He paused, his voice shaking slightly from the memories that were crashing forward in his mind. His parents. The people who had raised and loved him...

"Everything was going great. I was about nine and learning the tricks that my mom and dad knew. Even at that age, I was pretty good. Really good. A prodigy, they said. I was so talented that mom decided to let me try my hand at actually performing. Dad worried, but agreed that it was probably the best thing for me.

I was so excited but nervous at the same time. I worked hard for weeks, perfecting my routine and making sure that nothing would go wrong. At the time, things seemed to be going great. I was going to officially become a Flying Grayson and live up to the family business. Unfortunately, two days before hand, I got sick. Too sick to safely walk on wires. I remember mom squatting down and kissing me on the forehead before the show. "Next time, honey, I just save that energy, work hard, and be the best that you can be."

"See you soon, champ," Dad said, messing up my hair in the way that you just expected dad's to do to their sons. Today, when I think about it, I just say... If only I had known.. if only I had known. But I didn't.

My parents climbed up the familiar ladder and stood waiting as hundreds of people crawled in and took their seats. Soon after the announcer began fulfilling his job of promoting my parents, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at them waiting to commence with our usual ritual. And without fail, my mom caught my eye. She formed a heart from her fingers and pushed it out towards me. I did the same. Then, she blew a kiss, which I made sure to catch. Next it was dad's turn. He looked at me and one wouldn't expect a man to, but he also formed the heart. This was our way of saying 'I love you' from far away without words. Every time that they performed, we did this and no one ever noticed.

Right after our ritual, it was time for the show to begin. I heard some strange 'whooshing' sound and even though my ears weren't trained yet, I knew what it was. The sound of someone starting a fire, but I didn't really pay attention to it. At the circus, there were always things that you don't know about going on. You just get used to it after a while. So, a fire startind didn't sound very strange to me at the time.

And it left my mind as I watched my mom flip gracefully out unto the wire. Yet, as I watched, I was filled with overwhelming dread. What most people don't know about tight ropes is that they have no slack. The rope has to be drawn as tightly as it possibly can to allow someone to walk across it.

When my mother got to the halfway point, the sag was obvious, but only to a trained eye. I kept watching as dad stepped onto the rope. My parents didn't seem to notice it. I wanted to scream 'no' just to be able to do something, but I was too worried, too frightened, hoping that they wouldn't get hurt. Yet, nothing happened as dad made his way to the center where he was supposed to meet up with mom in the normal routine.

As soon as he got to his destination, the rope began to sway gently back and forth but was quickly picking up momentum. As one, my parents turned and looked at me, horror radiating from their eyes because they knew exactly what was happening. "Help!"" they were screaming in their minds. I looked around, trying to find someone would could help, but there was not one person there who could. Where was the ring master? Usually he was present during acrobatic routines, but I had no time to think about that. The rope was exceedingly high. I had to find a way to save them.

I was unable to tear my eyes away a the rope snapped. Everything around me paused as my parents fell in slow motion. I could see every second, every emotion playing across their faces. Fear, sadness, and finally resignation. Resignation which came right before my father hit the ground. I'll never forget the sickening crunch that his neck made on impact. It was one of the worst moments in my life. He was dead.

Then, my mother hit the ground. She landed with a thud, but was still breathing. It was labored and shallow, but she was still alive. I ran to her without even thinking about it, throwing myself on my knees next to her. Her eyes covered with a dense fog of pain, but still she smiled at me. That was my mom, always smiling. She coughed once, blood splattering from her mouth into my face, but I couldn't have cared less. I would have done anything to stay next to her.

"Dick..." she trailed off, her voice weak and thready. "Be good. Do good things. I...I love you... more than anything." she coughed once more before the life vanished from her eyes. I reached out and gently closed them, holding her close for the last time.

She was gone. Her hazel eyes would never light up again. Her red lips would never curl up into a smile again. She would never speak again. She would never flip her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder again. She would never flip across a tightrope again. She would never hug my dad again. She would never kiss my cheek was really gone.

I was numb. Reality. It didn't exist, not anymore. Everything that was going on around me didn't matter anymore. I could vaguely hear the screams of the crowd. Somewhere around me, I could see fire spreading around the tent and see people running for the exit. But I couldn't move. My parents were gone and weren't coming back. What was I going to do now? Did it even matter?

The fire was spreading to the point that it was almost covering the tent. The heat was getting to me. It was becoming hard to breathe and even harder to see through the smoke. I would have died in there and not have minded at all, but all of a sudden a strong arm grasped me around the waist, threw me over a broad shoulder and ran straight for the only exit not engulfed in flames.

We burst out into the forest, a safe distant from the tent. The man carried me outside and lowered me gently to the ground. I was gasping for breath as he stood over me, waiting until I had stopped. I looked up for the first time to see a tall man in a black cape and gray, form-fitting uniform. "I'm sorry kid," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. "I'll do my best to find the rest of your family."

"I don't have any family," I answered, dead panned. "Not anymore." It was true. There had always just been my mom and dad. They had no one and now neither did I.

"I'm sorry kid," he repeated, about to place an arm around my shoulders. I don't know why I did it, but I threw myself backwards into cartwheels to get away from the offending hand.

His eyes widened beneath the mask. "Do that again." His voice brooked no discussion, so I complied without a word, flipping backwards. He took a moment to silently think before saying anything else. "What do you think of being a hero?" he asked in what could be construed as a warm tone. Warm for him, anyway.

I was a kid, so I said what any kid would. "Cool." I paused and then said something that would cement my future. "I want you to get the guy who did this."

"Kid, I think we're going to get along just fine." This time I allowed him to put his hand on my shoulder as he led me away. He took me in and let me live with him. He taught me martial arts and how to fight without any actual powers. In return, I became his son, the third Robin, and his sidekick. One day, I'll have to give it up and choose a new name. But for now, I'm still Robin, beloved son of Batman.

And you know the rest, I eventually left Gotham and moved here. I never planned on having a team, but I ended up with one anyway. And it had to have been one of the best things that ever happened to me," the teen concluded. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about that night. The night that he lost his parents. And years later when he met his friends, the people who had saved him, both mentally and physically, over and over.

"Oh Robin," Starfire cried out, throwing her arms around her friend and holding him close. Both of them knew that it was a reversal of traditional gender roles, but neither really cared. Robin needed the comfort, and Starfire was glad to give it.

"Thanks Star," he said, sitting up and pulling his usual composure back around himself. "I have something else that I want you to see."

"Of course, Friend Robin," Starfire was still concerned. No wonder Robin had never told this story. It still hurt him to think about, and it probably would continue to do so for the rest of his life.

The Titan leader's hand crept up to his mask. He had begun untying one side before the Tameranian princess caught onto what he was doing. "No, Robin. Do not remove your mask. It is a part of who you are."

"No Star, it's not. That's what I thought for a long time, but I was wrong."

"Are you sure?" She asked him once again, unsure of what to do. All she could think was that she wished there was a Tameranian instruction guide to help her out at the moment.

"Someone once said that we all wear masks, and after a while we cannot remove the masks without removing our skin. I'm going to take this mask off before it really does become me."

Star realized that he needed this almost as much as he had needed to tell his story. "I support you," she replied.

The boy smiled slightly before deftly ripping off the mask and letting it float away on the breeze. The hero's eyes were shut tightly. He turned to the girl of his dreams, and slowly opened his eyes. The Tameranian gasped as she looked into the large almond-shaped eyes. They were a deep cobalt blue, a color not seen much with someone of his hair color. Yet somehow, they fit him perfectly. "Your eyes are beautiful," she murmured, unable to look away.

"You're beautiful," he replied, much to her embarrassment. Everyone always told her that, and of course they meant it, but when Robin said it... it was different. It was like, it actually meant something...

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked in what seemed to be random. "You... kissed me?"

"Yes. I made the lip contact so that I could learn to speak English."

"I definitely remember. I've liked you since then. I spent a lot of sleepless nights thinking about you, and I want to ask you something." His brain was a mess, but he had something to say to the woman that was sitting beside him. "Would you... go out with me?"

"Oh Robin," she screeched, throwing herself into her crush's arms. She was so excited that she didn't even notice that had thrown them off of the roof and that she was gently levitating the two of them higher and higher.

Robin blushed crimson, and looked down from where he was. "I'll take that as a yes," he grinned, happier than he had been for a very long time.

"Yes! Yes!" she giggled, twirling in the air.

"That's what I love about you. You're like sunshine in a dark world." She was sunshine in his dark world. She was a smile in a room of frowns. She was Starfire...

"As are you." Her green eyes sparkled in joy. He was sunshine. He was a star in the sky. He was Robin...

"Let's go home," he suggested, using one free hand to pull out another mask from his pocket and put it on his face. After all, he had shared with Star, but definitely could not reveal himself to the rest of the world.

"Of course." Star levitated them gently from their spot above the roof to the ground, right next to the bike. "Oh and Robin?"

"Hmm?" he asked, turning to be ambushed by his new girlfriend's lips. Her kiss was surprisingly aggressive, not to mention just plain amazing. When they pulled apart, the young hero climbed unto his bike rather unsteadily. He had never believed that one could be kissed senseless until that moment. Starfire had definitely left him senseless. "Let's go home," he repeated, driving off into the night with a Tameranian clinging to his waist and giggling all the while at the boy that she loved.

**A/n:**

** Whoo-hoo! Chapter 17! Just about four chapters left. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you. Love you guys.**

** Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	18. Kid Flash and Jinx

Chapter 17

Kid Flash and Jinx

_RECAP:_

_ "We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in unison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in._

**Third Person POV:**

Out of all of the guys present, Kid Flash was probably the least nervous of them all. After all, he had been telling Jinx his feelings since the day that they had met, and it was only a matter of time until she came around.

"Jinxie?" he called, coming up behind her, and covering her eyes. "Guess who?"

Jinx felt her skin heat up under his strong hands. Just his touch was enough to send her into spasmodic shock. Ugh, why did he have to effect her so much? And why did she have to be so easy? "Ummm, Robin?" She teased, trying to alleviate her own worry, and calm her fluttering heart.

"Guess again."

"Speedy?"

"No."

"Beastboy?"

Kid Flash chuckled to himself. That was Jinx for you. Difficult to the very end. He rolled his eyes and turned her around to face him. "Oh, Kid Flash. It's you."

"Who were you expecting? Batman?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, avoiding his emerald eyes, knowing that to look into them was to be ensnared by his charm. And once one was ensnared, then it was almost impossible to form sentences or witty retorts.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here, and go somewhere to talk?" he suggested cooly. That was his one advantage here. He was confident that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she liked him. After all, he had heard it from her own mouth. Well, a video recording of her mouth. So, at least he stood a fair chance.

Jinx glanced around and saw all of her friends appropriately grouped off with the men and women of their dreams. "Okay," she agreed. After all, this was her chance too. Her chance to show him that she was nowhere near as cold and mean as she seemed. To show that she really was a girl. Without warning, Kid Flash scooped her up into his arms. "Ooooh, Wally. What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he chuckled, his bright eyes calming her. After all, she knew that he'd never hurt her. Not on purpose at least.

He smiled his award winning smile and ran out of the tower. His feet were moving so fast that they glided over the water. Everything around Jinx was a blur of darkness, but it didn't matter. Right now, she felt safe and... warm. Like she was at home for the first time in her life.

Finally, they stopped and the sorceress looked around in awe. She was standing atop the Eiffel Tower looking down at the beautiful, twinkling lights of Paris, France. She turned, glancing at the boy next to her. She was in the city of love with the boy of her dreams. How much better could life get for her? "Wally," she murmured, looking down and taking in all that she could see.

"Come on. Let's sit down." He definitely didn't want her to lean over too much and fall. That wouldn't be good. Sure, he could catch her, but the resulting heart attack couldn't be very good for his health.

She nodded gracefully plopping herself down, her feet dangling over the edge. Kid Flash did the same though no one in their right mind would have called his maneuver 'graceful'. "What do you think?" he asked nervously. In his mind, there was no place better to tell someone how you felt than the city of love, but this was Jinx. She was a very tough nut to crack, and couldn't be won over by simple acts of splendor. No, that would take serious emotion. And probably some serious begging on his part.

"You've probably brought a lot of girls up here, haven't you?" she asked, automatically disgusted with herself. The question popped out of her mouth so quickly. What was wrong with her? Had she really been so... insecure as to take this place for granted, and just assume that this was his make out spot? No matter how much she tried to change, she was still the same scared girl, and why would he ever be interested in that girl?

"I did bring one girl up here a long time ago," he admitted. He saw Jinx's face fall, and he felt his heart break a little at the sight. "Yeah, when I was about seven and just getting my powers, I accidentally brought Wondergirl up here... and left her."

Jinx looked a the speed demon next to her incredulously. "Really? But she's afraid of heights..."

"Well I couldn't help it!" he protested.

She looked at his red face and chuckled. "Only you." And it was only him. Only him that could make her giggle. Only him that would bring her him. Only him that colud make her feel this way.

"Of course," he grinned. "But seriously. What do you think?"

She hated the look that he had on his face last time. The look of someone who had been crushed. She decided to answer him honestly so as to avoid that. "It's beautiful," she replied. And it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Ah Paris. The twinkling lights, the graceful buildings, and even the scent of amour that mingled in the air. It was perfect. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are," he replied.

Jinx's face turned scarlet under the sway of his voice. Beautiful? As if she could ever be beautiful. She was like some sad clown or a confused mime. "Don't lie to me. I have grey skin, pink eyes, and pink hair. Don't even pretend that any of that could be beautiful."

Kid Flash looked at her in shock. Could she really not see what he saw in her? Could she not see that her pink eyes had enchanted his heart and mind and haunted his dreams? Her pink hair that was now floating to her shoulders was lovely. Like cotton candy, it was sweet, and bright. "You are beautiful. Yes, your eyes and hair are exotic and different, but that's what helps to make you who you are." And she couldn't help asking herself: Who was she?

She looked him over. She could always tell when he was lying. But those green eyes; they weren't lying. She half wanted to believe him, but she knew that it was utterly ridiculous to do so. Beauty was not something that applied to girls like her. She was different, weird maybe but never anything else. "What about Wondergirl and Starfire and the others?"

Stubborn, Jinx was always so stubborn. Usually, it was her most attractive feature, but tonight it was actually a bit annoying. Oh who was he kidding? It was still incredibly attractive. Any and everything that she did was. "Are nothing next to you. Let's be honest, if I liked them better, then I would be the first person to tell them how I felt. You should know that by now."

And he was right. Every day, since they had first met, he had made it his business to describe exactly how he felt for her. She sighed, unable to deny it any longer. He really did like her. She felt her heart constrict with joy, but knew that it couldn't last. "What do you want from me?"

"Just for you to go out with me. That's all that I ask."

She looked into his eyes and thought about it. The way that he made her heart flutter. The way that it felt when he literally swept her off of her feet. The color of those brilliant green eyes. His well-defined body and sharp wit. All of the things about him that drove her crazy... "No. I'm sorry Wally, but I can't."

Never had she seen a man's face crash so hard so fast. He had been so sure that that would have been the moment when they became an item, but he had been wrong. She had rejected him. He knew that he had to keep trying, but first he had to recover from this sharp blow to his pride. "Why not?"

She pulled her knees to her chest as a way of protection. Protection from the world and protection from herself. "You deserve better. I don't want to hold you back."

It took a second for her words to sink into his thick skull. "Wait, you mean this is about you and your self-opinion? That's why you won't go out with me?"

The sorceress felt pressure build up behind her eyelids as she tried her best to keep the tears from falling. This was hard enough as it is. She just couldn't feel weak. She refused to. "No. It's about you. I don't want you to be stuck with by bad luck. I'm just a curse."

The young hero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yes, he knew that Jinx was not as confident as she should be, but he had no idea that her insecurities ran so deeply. There was only one real choice. To show her what was really there. "Bad luck? There's no such thing as bad luck. Your powers are magic, and magic can be either good or bad depending on who's hands it's in. And take it from me, if anything you're good luck. A blessing to me and everyone else that you come into contact with."

A blessing. She had never been called that before. She hated to even consider it, but could he actually be right? It made sense, after all. Magic was a force used to manipulate the objects that were around it. And when she thought about it, recently she had found it possible to even do some helpful things with her magic. Things that didn't destroy...

Okay, so she had submitted to one point, but there was a much more important one that she had yet to make. "I'm a villain."

Finally, they had come to the one thing that would cause her to have reservations about a relationship. Her past... "Jinxie. You were never a villain."

For a split second, Jinx considered the fact that Wally had finally lost what little mind that he had left. It must have been the stress. "You're in denial. I was a villain. I stole, I fought not to mention the time that I held you prisoner."

"Jinx, I'm a hero and I fight for a living," he told her. "And yes, you did steal, but received no real pleasure from it like your teammates did. As for holding me prisoner... we both know that I could have escaped whenever I wanted to."

He could have. Goodness knows that he's both fast and clever enough. She thought about it. At the time, she had enjoyed the rush of the escape and the thrill of the fight. Yet after all of that, she had always had a niggling sense of doubt in the pit of her stomach. Was she right or not? Until one day she finally made up her mind. "I'm no good for you," she repeated, licking her lips nervously.

"Jinx," he whined in frustration. "You are good for me. Better than that. You're perfect for me in every way. You keep me grounded when I'm going to float away. You keep me strong when I'm weak. You make me happy when I'm sad."

He looked at her, past all of the things that everyone else had to say and deep into the root of the truth. "You... you changed me," she mumbled, accepting the truth for herself. He really had changed her. Now, she was so much more than a villain. She was Jinx. She was finally the hero.

"No, Jinx. I didn't change you. If anything you changed me. I'm definitely not the same guy that I was. I guess I'm just hoping that you'll make me happy and go out with me." This was it. Here was when she either accepted or rejected him. Fingers crossed for the former.

She thought about all of the times that he had been there. He had held her when she was crying at night. He had made her feel special . He had made her a hero. He had vexed her and made her laugh at the same time. He was Kid Flash, the guy that she really liked. "I must be crazy... but yes."

It took a few seconds for him to really hear what she had said. But when he did, his entire face lit up. She liked him, and now she was _**his**_girlfriend. "Thanks Jinxie! You just made me the happiest guy in the world."

She scooted over so that her hip was against his, and laid her head on his strong shoulder. She enjoyed the masculine, natural scent that emanated from his body. "You're welcome, but I wouldn't get used to it if I were you."

"Does that mean that you're going to be difficult?" As if he even had to ask. Jinx came with two settings. Difficult and sarcastic, and he couldn't say that he minded.

"Of course it does."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her trim waist, and enjoying that fact that he could actually do this now. That he wasn't forced to keep his distance.

"You're lucky you're so cute!" she huffed playfully.

"So I've been told," he chuckled. "Hey, maybe I should get a reward for being so... adorable."

"Maybe..." she trailed off like she had no idea what he wanted before turning and giving him a soft peck on the lips. "There. Consider yourself rewarded."

The hero looked up at the night sky, smiling slightly at his good fortune. "Oh, I do. Right now, I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world.":

However ,the heroine was not impressed by that line. Goodness knows that they would have gotten together at least a year ago if she was so easily reduced to gushing. "Corny much."

"You still love me," he teased, his face alight with his signature goofy grin.

"And I don't know why I do." Actually, she did. It was because it was because he kept her warm when it was cold. He was always there for her. He was always strong when she was weak. He gave her confidence, stability and hope for something better. So, maybe it was love, and maybe it wasn't. Only time could tell. Right now all that mattered was that they were together...

**A/n:**

** Whoo-hoo! Chapter 17! Just about three chapters left. And for good news, I seriously have all of this written down and waiting to be typed up for you guys. Yay!**

** I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you, but exams are coming up... Anyway, love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	19. Sparky and Bee

Chapter 19

Sparky and Bee

_RECAP:_

_ "We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in unison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in._

**Third Person POV:**

Bee felt her stomach clench tightly. Sure, she had just admitted her feelings to the girls, but saying them to Cy was something else entirely. She was strong and capable of anything... except talking about her feelings toward a certain mechanics expert. Because, what if he didn't like her? What if he just wanted to be friends?

"Hey Bee..." Cy trailed off. he was nervous too. Bumble Bee was so strong and so confident. Why would she deign to go out with him, a man who was only partially a man? "Can I talk to you in private?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Cyborg led her out of the common room and down the hall. When they had reached his destination, he stopped and allowed her to step inside in front of him as any gentleman should.

The garage. It's not usually a place conducive to romance, but was very important to Cyborg. It was where he felt the most useful, the most strong. And Bee actually understood that. Besides, she was not one for silly romantic notions like candle light and roses. She'd much rather have a real guy who was really passionate about something.

He graciously opened the front door of the T-car, letting her take the drivers seat. And for one of the first times in his life, he took the passenger seat. That was what she did to him. She was able to take control where no one else could. She allowed him to take a deep breath and relinquish his hold on the world.

"Bee... you look pretty with your hair down," he began. And he wasn't , it was different, but it was attractive. Of course, she was attractive no mattter what she wore. Her hair fell wavily down to her shoulders and the bangs on her forehead brought out her big, beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that he felt that he would fall into.

Eyes that were currently rolling. She was ready to get her man, and he was dodging around the issue. At this rate, it would take another year for him to ask her out. "This is ridiculous," she said out loud.

And of course, Cyborg just was as confused as any man who had ever heard such a comment. "What do you mean? What's ridiculous?"

"Me. You. Us...this." she waved her arm in the space between them to try to clarify. "I am so tired of playing games, Sparky. So, I'm just gonna lay all of my cards out on the table, okay?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm the insane thrumming of her heart.

The mechanical man nodded. That was about all one could do when Bee got like this. Just agree and go with whatever it was that was going to come. "Okay..."

"Listen. Sparky, I like you. A lot, and I've liked you since HIVE. Since the Jinx age," she blurted out. Saying this and putting herself out on the line was one of the hardest things that she ever had to do. And considering all of the super heroine activities, that she had participated in, that was saying something, but your bones and bruises heal. The heart never does.

Cyborg paused a minute, cheering in his mind. Yes, she liked him. She really liked him. "I like you too. A lot. Ever since after the HIVE, incident.. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

Bee felt her heart jump with joy. He really liked her The girls had been right. "So, do you want to go out with me? Y'know, be my boyfriend?" she asked him, taking on the role of dominant. The role that she was already used to having.

"Isn't that my line?" he asked, smirking happily. He was used to her bossy behavior, and as always it was... endearing.

"Ya snooze, ya lose..." she replied.

"Isn't that my line?" he repeated referring to what he had asked her.

"You missed your cue."

Cy rolled his eyes. He was too happy right now for it to matter. "You're lucky that I like aggressive women."

"Just answer the question, Sparky," she ordered. After all, she was _**just**_ being eaten alive with worry here.

"Yes," he answered simply. He got up from the passenger seat and went to stand in front of Bee. "Yes."

"Good," she smiled. Being as bold as she was, she stood up and connected her lips with his. He picked her up to close the distance, not breaking contact. Just like the couple, the kiss was a passionate, aggressive battle of wills which neither party was willing to lose and which neither party was able to win.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered when they had pulled apart. He had been waiting for that so long now, and it was even better than he had expected.

"I hope you liked that, Sparky. Cause I'm aggressive in everything that I do." She said it so calmly, not reavealing how she shaken she was on the inside. Now showing how much he affected her.

Her new boyfriend wiggled his brows suggestively. "Oh really now?"

"Really."

"Prove it," he challenged. After all, he could be just as aggressive when push came to shove.

Bee smiled predatorily as she launched herself in the air, playfully tackling her new boyfriend to the ground and kissing him roughly. All the while, Cy smiled, looking forward to a happy and challenging relationship with Bumble Bee.

**A/n:**

** Merry Christmas! Have a great day and remember that Jesus is the reason for the season.**

** Whoo-hoo! Chapter 19! Just about two chapters left. And for good news, I seriously have all of this written down and waiting to be typed up for you guys. Yay!**

** I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I plan to update it as regularly as I can for you, but exams are coming up... Anyway, love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	20. Raven and Beastboy

Chapter 20

Raven and Beastboy

_RECAP:_

_ "We need to talk to you," All of the boys said in unison. They knew that this was the moment. The one where they were either accepted or rejected. They all had their fingers crossed, hoping for the former... and praying that they would leave happier than they were when they had come in._

**Third Person POV:**

As an empath, Raven could feel the fear and anxiety radiating off of Beastboy. She wanted to do or say something, but found that she couldn't find enough strength to say anything.

Beastboy was tongue tied. All of his other friends had relocated, meaning that they were the only ones left in the common room. By this time most of them had probably admitted their feelings, and he was the only one left. The silence in said room was becoming unbearable for them both, but he didn't know what to say. "Ummmm..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Raven sighed. "You wanted to talk to me, Beastboy?"

"I... I did. I do," he stammered.

"Just relax. Take a deep breath and say what you're trying to say."

As always, the empath gave the best advice. After doing what she had instructed, he found it much easier to say exactly what he wanted to. "Will you come outside with me?"

The girl shrugged. Though in her mind, she was more than happy to spend some quality time with the guy of her dreams. She followed him out of the doors of the tower and down unto the rocky ledge that overlooked the dark, rolling water. This was their ledge. Whenever they needed to talk about something like when BB had turned into the beast, this is where they would go. This was where she felt the closest to him. So, it was fitting that he would bring her here.

The two sat watching the crashing waves with their feet dangling above the roaring water. "Raven..." he started. "You look really pretty tonight." And she did. Her hat. Her dress. Beastboy had never seen her in a dress before, but he was more than happy to see that she was wearing one now.

A slight flush came to the pale girl's cheeks. "I'm not pretty," she mumbled, tugging at her dress impatiently. No matter how long it was, it could not be long enough to stop her from feeling embarrassed.

The changeling couldn't believe what he was hearing. Raven? Not pretty? It was like a fish not swimming, impossible. "I don't get how you can't see how beautiful you are," he said, trying to make contact with the girl that was evading him.

Raven stared at her knees. "Star's pretty. Wondergirl's pretty. Argent's pretty. Bumble Bee's pretty and I'm... not."

"Ah, you're crazy Rae. You're pretty, smart, funny, and a hero." Not to mention the fact that she was his crush and hopefully after tonight his girlfriend.

The girl blushed. She wished that she **was** all of that. She really did. "I'm smart..." And that was all that she could make herself say.

Smart? That was all that she saw? Beastboy grabbed her chin and gently forced the empath to look at him. "You have the most beautiful eyes of anyone that I have ever known. I could get lost in them. Your mouth always makes me want to kiss you." he paused. Her mouth was wide open in shock. Had he really just said that he wanted to kiss her or had she imagined it? "And how could you not be a hero?"

Her eyes clouded over. "My father was Trigon. I'm half-demon, a monster that almost caused the end of the world."

The changeling looked at the girl next to him, just wishing that he could show her what he saw. Well, he couldn't _**show**_ her, but he would try his best to _**tell**_ her. "So what? Your dad's Trigon, the evil demon. That doesn't make you evil. None of us are responsible for what our parents do. And as far as anyone else knows, the 'end of the world' thing didn't even happen." And he had a point. Only the five of the original Titans remembered that anything had ever happened.

Raven couldn't help but notice his sharp fangs glinting subtly in the moonlight like the bright, friendly green eyes. "What do you know about being a monster?"

His eyes looked deeply into her past her eyes and down into her very soul. He could see the hurt and fear there, and wanted to at least try to release some of it. "I want to show you something," he began nervously. She nodded, feeling that he really needed to do this, and she would do almost anything for him.

He slowly began wriggling his gloves off of his fingers while never tearing his eyes from her. When his task was finished, he held up his hands. Raven looked down, surprised. His hands were deeply scarred and where his fingernails should have been, there were long, black claws. Raven gently probed them, surprised by how sharp they really were. Just one jab, and it would cut through her finger. "My feet are the same way," he commented off handedly. "They're claws. Like an animal. Like the beast that's inside of me."

The beast that's inside? There wasn't one. Couldn't he see that he was wholly unspoiled, unlike her. "We all have a beast inside of us, Beastboy. But yours is tame. It saves people and defends those that you care about."

The green teen's began smirking. "And yours does the same thing. You just need to take the time to see it."

Raven smiled slightly. She leaned into his side and he gently slipped an arm around her. "We really are a messed up pair, aren't we?"

She thought about her insecurities and fears. Then she thought about his. The sidekick turned superhero. The boy who they all viewed as the goof ball. The one who she knew was so much more. "Yeah. We are."

"So messed up that we only understand each other?" he continued, hoping that he would agree.

When the empath thought about it, she realized that he was right. When she had demanded privacy, everyone but Beastboy had given it to her. He had stuck around and given her what she had needed rather that what she had wanted. Her everything. And she gave him stability and comfort. She was his shoulder to cry on, and his secret voice of reason. His everything. "Yes, that messed up."

"Hmmm," the changeling nodded, faking nonchalance. "So, maybe we should go out so we can both feel that way all of the time."

Raven's gut clenched. She was sure that she knew what he meant, but was in desperate need of some clarification. "What?"

The boy sighed. He had just blurted it out, but now he had to actually say it so that she could understand it. "Will you go out with me?"

This is what she had wanted. What she needed, confirmation that he actually liked her. But then a thought ran through her mind. A thought that shot ice into her hopes. "I'm sorry. I can't."

The green hero felt a wave of despair crash down on his head. The fear was consuming him. She had said no. What if she really didn't want him? But then he remembered Hotspot's advice. 'Don't give up'. "I don't get it, Raven. I like you, and I know that you like me. Everyone knows. Why won't you go out with me?"

"Why do you even want to go out with me?" she countered. "I'm not even your type."

The boy paused. Not his type? Was that really what she thought? Never in his life had he met a girl who was more of his type. "Then who is my type, Raven?"

"Tara," And there it was. The real reason that she was holding back. "She was your type. You were happy with her."

He felt his stomach clench. He had always known that this would come back to bite him. "I didn't really _**like**_ Tara like I like you. I knew you couldn't want me, so I asked her out. She was a distraction, but still I couldn't get you off of my mind. In fact, I still can't get you out of my head now."

Raven could feel the truth of his words. He really meant what he was saying. So, he really did like her. So, he wasn't going to break her heart. That's all that she could ask for. "Yes," she mumbled.

It took a second for the changeling to understand what she was saying. Then it came to him. She had just agreed to be his girlfriend. "Whoo!" he shouted jubilantly as he threw his arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, but will you please release me?"

Beastboy blushed as he realized exactly how close he was. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It was... nice. I just don't want to blow up the tower by accident." Ahhh, it all made sense now. Whenever, Raven really felt things strongly, she had serious trouble controlling her powers. At times, it made her feel weak, but right now it just made her feel. Feel closer to her new boyfriend.

"It was nice?" he smiled in that goofy way that she loved. The way that showed her that everything in the world was okay, and would continue to be.

"Don't go on an ego trip, but yes it was."

He smiled to himself, gently wrapping his arm around her waist as they watched the sun rise. The yellow and pink softly touching the sky. "Rae..." he said all of a sudden.

"Don't call me Rae." was her only response. She was so relaxed and so happy right now. No one and nothing could ruin this moment for her.

This made the boy chuckle. Dating Raven wasn't going to be the easiest thing that he would ever do, but it would definitely be the most rewarding. "Aww come on. I give you a cute nickname, and then you call me honey or sweetie or baby or something. That's how it works."

She stopped to consider it for a second before thinking of the best possible nickname. "Fine then, Gar."

Ugh, Garfield, the name of a cartoon cat. He honestly didn't know what his parents were thinking when they named him. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'. "Never."

He sighed gently. "Strangely enough, I don't mind when you say it Rae." After all, any words coming from those lips couldn't be bad.

She smiled. Rae. Maybe she **could** get used to it after all. Besides, it wasn't that bad. He **could** have called her Rae-Rae, and at that point, he had better run for his life.

The two sat content to be with the other. For once just being able to enjoy their company until Raven spoke up. "I want to try something."

Beastboy looked up into her determined eyes. "Go for it," he said, not knowing what was about to happen.

She threw her arms around him, getting as close as she could without sitting in his lap. "Feels good," she mumbled.

"Like you couldn't imagine."

The sun had finally finished its ascent. Now things were tinged with orange and pink. Both teens were satisfied. Beastboy so much so that he slipped into his cute kitten form, and the boy didn't care enough to change back. He moved back and forth in Raven's lap, getting comfortable before sitting down.

"Oh no you don't . I don't even like cats."

Beastboy purred deeply in his throat, then he stood up, licking and nuzzling her cheek. The empath touched the wet spot softly. He was just trying to show her that he cared about her. "Okay, okay. I guess I can get used to it."

She sat there absent mindedly stroking the green kitten. Soon after, it changed to be replaced by a green teen. "You promised to try." And it meant a lot to him. She had promised to try to accept him. It was more than anyone else had ever given to him, and he would treasure it forever.

"I do."

"Well, I want to make you a promise." He laid on his back with his head in her lap, his eyes burning into hers. "I promise to be here for you forever."

The empath could barely believe him. That was such a long time, but if anyone would do it for her then it would be him. "Forever?"

"Forever." he leaned up and gently kissed her lips.

She paused in shock, not believing what had happened, yet enjoying it all the same. "Forever," she muttered to herself, loving the way that the words felt in her mouth."I think I can get used to that."

**A/n:**

** Whoo-hoo! Chapter 20! Just the epilogue left. And for good news, I seriously have that written down and waiting to be typed up for you guys. Yay!**

** I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I plan to update it as soon as I can for you, Anyway, love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	21. Epilogue

Chapter 21

Epilogue: All's Well That Ends Well...

**Third Person POV:**

It had been exactly one month since Starfire's slumber party, and things were going amazingly for all of the people involved. The day after, they had all come clean about their feelings and new relationships and they all experienced very positive results. The most positive probably being that crime had decreased to almost nothing as the criminals were too attached to gossip websites to do anything at the moment.

But on to the most important part... the status of the new couples.

Argent and Hotspot and Kole and Jericho were still together. The four still felt a sense of responsibility for their friend's relationships, and even went so far as to advise them when they needed it. In fact, the four took on the nick names 'Cupid's ambassadors' as a sweet way of teasing the others about their prowess when dealing with love.

Aqualad and Dolfin had revealed their relationship both on land and under the sea. Surprisingly, her father experienced no hesitation and immediately welcomed the hero into his family. The Titans, were also very excited for their friend's new relationship. Most of them were thoroughly surprised that she was actually both beautiful and smart. As Speedy had said, "Yay man. Now you don't have to spend Saturday nights alone with ole' lefty anymore." Needless to say, the heroes had fought for about ten minutes during which Dolfin couldn't stop laughing. She was quite happy to have found a new set of friends.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee were great. Their whole involvement was give and take, a fight for dominance. At the moment, Bee's winning, but don't count Cy out yet. He's still got a few sneaky tricks up his sleeves. After all, he _**had**_ managed to convince her to wear her hair down more often. That was one battle down a million more to go, and he couldn't wait for them to begin.

Wondergirl and Speedy were also very happy. As they got closer, Speedy's humor changed or rather his humor changed Wondergirl's. Though every now and then, he would still slip in an innuendo not that his girlfriend minded. In fact, she sort of loved it. He was who he was, and she never wanted to change that. His humor wasn't the only thing to change. No, now he was completely okay with his girl driving his bike... as long as he got to sit behind her and squeeze her tightly.

Jinx and Kid Flash. Well, Jinx could still be difficult and argumentative, but the young speed demon wouldn't have had it any other way. The chasing was one of his favorite parts of their involvement. Jinx, on the other hand, loved to be chased. The attention and devotion that he gave to her was electrifyingly different and refreshing. Things couldn't be better for the two.

Starfire and Robin were also doing exceedingly well. Robin had followed through on his promise to be more open and honest. He began by showing his friends his true identity. Star was there the entire time, lending her love and support, leading him down the pathway to becoming a happier person. He was quite proud to say that since they had began dating, he _**was **_that happier person.

The last and perhaps most successful couple was Beastboy and Raven. Beastboy was even happier than before. Due to his girlfriend's influence, he began to read and test his boundaries more. Raven was also reaping the benefits. She laughed freer and found little reasons to smile at everything. Before, she had never thought that she was beautiful, but now she was coming around to believe that maybe she wasn't an ugly monster after all. Maybe she actually was worth it. As long as they were there for each other than they could tackle any problem.

"The great happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." (Vick Hugo) This was all that the Titan girls asked for. All that anyone asked for, to be loved solely for being who they are. So yes, the eight couples were happy and well on their way to eternal bliss. Of course there were some pot holes along the way, but with true love and a bit of effort anything is possible.

_**The End.**_

**A/n:**

** Whoo-hoo! Chapter 21! The epilogue. This story is officially over! Don't be sad, I have a few other Teen Titans one-shots. They'll be coming soon. Keep a look out for them.**

** Anyway, love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) .**

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


End file.
